My world of Chaos
by FTNALUCelestialFire
Summary: As You all know, Natsu Dragneel was raised by Igneel, A fire dragon. What happens when instead of Igneel, He was raised by the dark dragon Acnologia himself? Natsu is a very rude and cold mage that prefers to work solo. What will be in-store for him when he meets the kind-heart and fierce Lucy Heartfilia? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Scarf

_**Hiya Minna-san! As you can see, I'm a little new to this. I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while now. Some of you might have read a few of my stories on watt pad and stuff. It's going to take awhile for me to actually get used to writing on here so please bare with me! This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it. I got this idea from previous fan-fictions I read, My absolute favorite was Calming the Chaos by Lyonsgirl. This is my thanks to you! And no i'm not making this similar to the story, I'm just saying thanks for the Idea. I'm writing this because I want more stories with natsu being something else.  
**_

* * *

"Was my body really worth that many jewels?! The nerve of that good for nothing cheapskate! Not only did he start giving me dirty looks but he only brought it down to 2,000! He only knocked off 10,000 for this key! He even tried to touch me a few times because of it. Stupid, ugly, disgusting..."

A young blonde woman muttered to herself as she walked down the street. In her hand was a silver key. A celestial key. This key opened the gate to Canis Minor, Nikora.

This young woman in particular is a special type of mage. She is a celestial mage. she can summon celestial spirits to come to her aid. She possesses 5 silver keys and most of the gold keys. Now let me tell you something, The gold keys are gateways to summon the zodiac. Amazing right? These zodiac keys are very rare, there are only 12 in the entire world.

This celestial wizards name is Lucy Heartfilia. A rich heiress who had ran away from home-

"Not Again!" Lucy called out to the sky, fire burning in her eyes as she gripped the silver key tightly in her left hand.

 _'Oh dear, my apologies lucy. I shouldn't have told them anything.'_

Lucy shook her head and sighed, she thought to herself as she continued down the street, _'It's fine now. These people have a right to know who I am.'_

She felt her conscious giggle, _'Of course lucy. I was just telling these wonderful people who you were.'_

 _'That's like... creepy ya know? It's literally just me and you. I doubt that there's a mind reader nearby, and I already know my life story!'_

 _'tsk tsk tsk, lucy lucy lucy. You don't understand anything do you?'_

 _'I don't need a reminder about my life before conscious. I feel no guilt. I'm glad I ran away from the hell hole.'_

 _'Alright alright. I get it lucy. I'll just go now.'_

 _'And don't Come Back!'_

Lucy huffed through her nose as she dismissed her weird conscious away. The feeling of metal brought her back to reality, causing her to gasp. She gently lifted the key to her face and smiled, "I'm sure you'll be great company right?" She felt the key warm slightly in response.

She giggled before she attached it onto her key ring that held her celestial keys.

 _'Now I just need to find the other zodiacs!'_ Lucy was determined to find all of the keys no matter what. Her mother used to be a celestial wizard until she passed away. All of her mother's keys were passed down to her.

Lucy hummed lightly to herself, putting her arms behind her back as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

Any angry thought that she had before was replaced with happy thoughts.

Lucy looked forward with a smile, passing by a group of girls that were squealing.

"No frickin way, He's actually here?!"

"Yes! I'm not lying, I saw him walking around here!"

"Let's hurry and catch up to him! I want his autograph!"

"U-um... Don't you think it's.. strange mika?"

This caught Lucy's attention, forcing her to stop and listen to the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean Naomi?"

The Naomi girl fidgeted in spot as the girls turned their attention to her, "I mean.. Isn't it strange that Chaos is suddenly out and about? Interacting with people? And girls at that!"

One of the girls frowned suddenly and hummed, "Now that I think about it.. It _is_ pretty weird for Chaos to interact with people." Naomi nodded excitedly, "Exactly! everyone knows that Chaos hates people."

The girl who was know as mika pouted, "Who cares? He probably had a change of heart. Now is the chance to actually meet him! We may never ever get the chance again you know!" The girls looked at each other before they sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's just go and get an autograph."

Lucy watched the girls walk away with interest, _'Chaos? Are they possibly talking about The chaos? From Fairy Tail?!'_ Excitement appeared on her face at the thought. _'If I meet him.. I can join My dream guild!'_ With that in mind, she quickly followed the girls.

For those who don't know who Chaos is, well.. He's the most scariest, strongest mage in Fiore. He could be considered an S-class mage because of his immense strength! Everyone knows who he is because he's part of the greatest guild in magnolia. And that guild is the one Lucy desperately wants to join no matter what. It's know that fairy tail treats everyone like a family, that's something lucy wants after she had ran away from home.

Lucy had lost sight of the girls a few blocks back, so she continued to wonder around the area until she heard multiple shrieks of excitement and shouts ahead. She ran until she turned the corner and was met by a large crowd of females circling around something.

 _'What the heck is with this crowd?'_ lucy frowned before she walked over. She heard many scream out, 'I love you' or 'Chaos!'.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, _'Chaos?!'_ She didn't hesitate to worm her way into the crowd so she could see the person who was in the middle of them all.

Bodies of different sizes pushed against each other excitedly. Lucy was having trouble getting through when she suddenly felt herself be pushed forward roughly. She yelped in surprise as she landed face first on the ground, instantly shutting everyone up. She groaned as she got on her hands and knees, one hand rubbing her nose gently, She winced in pain at the stinging sensation on her face.

A shadow fell over her, causing her to look up. She froze when she saw a male standing in front of her with a smirk. "My my, aren't you impatient? Are you that excited to meet the one and only chaos?" Lucy's mind went blank as she stared at him.

 _'Lucy honey.'_

 _'why are you back again?'_

 _'In case you didn't notice, that isn't-'_

 _'I can see that. This person definitely isn't chaos.'_

Lucy's eyes narrowed warily as she stood up. The man in front of her took her hand and kissed it. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she yanked her hand away in disgust.

"What can chaos do for the lovely lady in front of me?" Most of the girls whined while others glared at lucy. Lucy on the other hand had backed away from the man slightly.

"Who the heck are you? You're not Chaos." Shock flashed across the man's face briefly before it disappeared. This didn't go unnoticed by lucy, making her glare at him.

"Of course i'm Chaos! What makes you think i'm not?" From the corner of her eye, she saw a girl step forward shyly and clear her throat, gaining everyones attention.

"If you must know sir, Chaos doesn't exactly...Like people." Lucy nodded, "She's right. Everyone knows that chaos is anything but friendly and nice. He's feared by many." The girl smiled at lucy brightly. A look of relief occupied her face as she stood next to lucy bravely.

"Chaos also has this blue cat that follows him as well. Do you know what the name of this cat is?" The man gulped and looked around, "O-of course I know the name of my partner! It's... it's happy!" Lucy hummed. She and the girl looked at each other before smirking, "Okay Chaos. So, where's your scarf?" The man tensed slightly, he looked at them cautiously.

"Yea, where's your scarf? Chaos never goes anywhere without his scarf."

"Also, if you really were him, you wouldn't mind showing us the guild mark."

"That's right. I would like to see it too." The girls that were with the one next to lucy caught on to what they were doing and joined in, "They're right! If you really are Chaos, you would show us your guild mark!"

"Yea! Mika and the miss has a point."

"Didn't chaos have pink hair?"

"That's right, he never had navy blue hair."

"The cat isn't anywhere to be found either."

"I saw them a few times whenever I was out working. The cat happy is always with Chaos."

"Hey! What's your name Chaos? Tell us your name!"

The man looked around at the girls with a shock expression. He felt overwhelmed as questions after questions were being sent his way. He growled and held out a hand. Magic pulsed out into the air, silencing everyone completely.

Lucy felt her heart go thump suddenly.

 _'Eh?'_

Her heart started to race as she looked at the man who smirked at them all.

The girl next to her, mika, paled suddenly. She muttered something quietly to herself, but lucy caught what she was saying and stiffened, "Charm magic."

 _'Charm magic? Isn't that forbidden?'_ Lucy glared at him dangerously. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest, her expression changed from anger to awe. Lucy could feel something try to enter her mind, and she desperately tried to fight the feeling of love coming at her.

 _'Back! Back I say! I refuse to give up my position to some kind of magic!'_

 _'This is MY mind! And I don't want that magic to take over just as much as you!'_

 _'You better do something! The force of this magic is getting stronger! This is disgusting! He's so desperate!'_

Lucy couldn't help but agree as she fought against the foreign magic. Lucy felt her conscious slip away suddenly, her mind going hazy as she gazed at the smirking man. Hearts appeared in her eyes as she blushed a dark red. _'He's so cute.'_

Lucy couldn't stop herself from moving forward. She walked slowly towards the man who held his arms wide open.

A breeze came by. It was a gentle breeze at first, but then a strong gust of wind passed through and the next thing lucy knew, something smacked into her face harshly, knocking her down to the ground. The trance that she was in was broken in an instant when the thing collided with her face.

The thing dropped on her lap softly. Rubbing her face, she looked down and a look of surprise made its way onto her face. _'A scarf? and a black one at that. This is what saved me just now?'_ Lucy blinked and looked up to see a slightly angry man.

 _'I think it's time that you give the asshole your famous lucy-kick.'_

 _'I couldn't agree with you more.'_

Angrily, lucy jumped up and stomped over to the man and swung her foot up quickly, hitting him under the chin and sent him flying into the wall, "Lucy-kick! This is what you get you pathetic disgrace to the male population!" The spell broke and many of the girls looked around in confusion. The girls muttered to themselves before they ran off in different directions quickly.

Mika ran over to lucy with a grin while the man sat up holding his jaw in pain. "Thanks miss! I can't believe that he would use a charm magic to attract the ladies like that."

Lucy smiled, "It's nothing. I'm lucy by the way."

"Mika. It's nice to meet you lucy-san!" Mika gave lucy a hug before she turned to join her friends. She waved before disappearing around the corner. Lucy smiled quietly before she turned her attention back to the man who was standing up.

She glared at him, tightening her grip on the scarf, "You are so disgusting! How dare you use Charm magic like that!" The man growled, "Shut up you wench. How dare you humiliate me in front of these lovely ladies! I'll get you back for this you bitch! Red carpet!" A small blaze appeared which slowly spiraled around him and grew larger. He stepped on it and took off into the air.

Lucy stared at the sky in anger before sighing.

 _'You did good girl. Don't let a threat like that get to you.'_

Lucy frowned, _'I know that. I don't need you to tell me.'_ She looked down at the scarf in her hand, it had a scale pattern to it. _'What are we going to do with this?'_

 _'Keep it?'_

She shrugged and carefully wrapped it around her neck. _'It's warm..'_ The smell of spices filled her nose.

 _'Smells nice too.'_ With that, lucy turned on her heels and walked away from the area.

* * *

Lucy shivered. It was getting dark and cold. The scarf did it's job and kept her warm, if only slightly.

 _'I need to find a place to stay. It's getting late and I refuse to sleep out in the open like this.'_ She trudged on slowly, glancing here and there to take in her surroundings. She was currently on strawberry street. She stood on a bridge, staring out at the canal. It was a nice area, very quiet and peaceful. The sound of the water made he feel calm. She turned and was about to walk when she stepped on something. She looked down to see a piece of paper under her boot. She picked it up absent-mindedly and gazed at it.

It was a news article. Intrigued, she looked at the picture that was present on the paper, it showed a male in a black cloak walking and a blue cat flying next to him. 'Must've been a secret shot or something.' She read the caption underneath. "Chaos, also known as Natsu Dragneel, has successful completed a 3 year S-class mission."

"Wow. it says that it only took him a month to finish it."

 _'Must be an exaggeration on their part.'_ Lucy looked back at the picture of Chaos. She did a double-take when she noticed something that was wrapped around his neck. His scarf looked exactly like the one she was... wearing. _'Uh oh..'_

She paled and gulped as she stared at the picture in horror.

 _'Oh my mavis... I'm going to die. I can't believe that I have his scarf.. And I'm WEARING IT!'_ She squeaked when she saw someone stare at her with a strange look. She hurriedly stuffed the paper inside her pocket and walked away.

She muttered to herself as she played with the end of the scarf, "For now I just need to find a place to stay. Hopefully I can get to fairy tail and give It to him... or them before he finds me.." She frowned and shivered.

Lucy walked until she arrived at an apartment complex. She looked both ways before entering the building in hopes that there was a free room.

* * *

Lucy cheered in her head as she relaxed in the tub full of hot water. Bubbles filled the bath, the scent of lavender lingered in the air as she sighed. "I can't believe that the rent here is cheap. 70,000 jewels isn't that bad." She hummed to herself, she felt her muscles relax In the hot water and the aching from her continuous walking disappeared. She stayed in the tub until the water was luke-warm.

She got up and drained that water, wrapping a towel around herself and exited the bathroom, steam escaping from the room. Lucy went to her dresser and pulled out a matching set on black underwear. She then pulled on a pair of black shorts and a white plain t-shirt. She walked to her bedroom and flopped on the bed heavily. It creaked slightly from the sudden weight.

Blinking at he ceiling, lucy got up and walked to her desk, pulling out a blank piece of paper and pen.

Lucy started to write to her mother, it was something that she did ever since her mother died. She would write about her day and her experiences before sealing it and putting it in a box that was filled with her letters. With that out of the way, she walked to the kitchen to drink some water. She leaned on her counter as she sipped the cold liquid, _'I need to go food shopping soon.'_ Lucy placed the cup in the sink and walked back to her room with tired eyes.

The scarf that she had earlier was folded up neatly, washed and everything, on her nightstand. Her keys were resting on top on it, the gold and silver stood out greatly against the black background. Lucy smiled before she crawled into bed, pulling the pink covers over her head. It had been a very long day and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile~_**

A shadowy figure walked along the dark streets. Most of magnolia's residences were at home, preparing for the night. The figure growled angrily as it marched. This figure had bright pink hair, which stood out against the black cloak. A blue cat flew next to the figure tiredly, "Natsu...Can't we wait until tomorrow? I'm sure that your scarf is in safe hands."

Natsu glared at the cat furiously, "And what? You just want me to leave my scarf in the hands of some goddamn stranger?! I don't think so happy." The cat happy rolled his eyes and landed on Natsu's head.

"It's late, we won't be able to find it natsu. It's best that we wait until tomorrow to start looking for it again." Natsu simply growled as he turned the corner. A forest was visible at the end of the path he was taking.

Natsu entered the forest silently. He walked through the forest quietly, sounds of crickets and the crunch of the dirt was the only sound that was heard. Natsu glared at the ground in frustration, _'I was walking through town trying to find some guy pretending to be me before I bumped into some girl. I had growled at them and she had apologized and ran away quickly. it loosened up while I was walking away, then a breeze came by and carried it away before I could realize it was loose.'_

Natsu huffed in defeat. A lone cabin appeared in the distance, causing natsu to pick up the pace. Happy flew up and opened the door before going to his little bed and fell asleep. Natsu closed the door quietly and locked it before he made his way towards his room. The house itself wasn't anything to marvel at really. It was a little worn out, but it was better than nothing. The house was decent, minus the junk that was scattered across the floor.

 _'Damn cat, he can't even clean up after himself. But nether can I..'_

Shaking his head, natsu took off the cloak and crawled into his bed. He pulled the blanket over her shoulder and took a deep breath. He felt... naked. Exposed. He needed that scarf back. It made him feel safe. Whoever had his scarf was going to get it.

He growled lowly, curling up. _'Once I find the bastard that has my scarf, i'm going to make them pay.'_

That was the last thought that crossed his tired mind before he fell into darkness.

* * *

 **I edited it people. The first person was driving me crazy. Plus I didn't like how I wrote the first chapter. so yea. I hope this is better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Found you

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was 5 Am when lucy first woke up. She had just woken up from a nightmare. It was a silly one really. She had dreamed of Chaos chasing her. She had tripped on something in the ground and saw that it was happy. Chaos was on her in seconds, screaming and growling in her face as he ripped the scarf off of her. He then proceeded in attacking her ruthlessly. When he tried to punch her in the face, she woke up with a jolt and looked around I a panic, only to realize that she was at home, in bed.

Lucy sighed in relief and laid back down, using an arm to cover her face. It was too early for her to be up, but the dream had basically scared her shitless. After a moment to collect her thoughts, she pushed the covers off and went to the bathroom.

 _'There's no point in going back to sleep now. May as well get ready for today.'_ She stripped off her closes and jumped into the shower.

After about 15 minutes, she was out and about, sporting gray leggings, a pair of white shorts and a tank top. Lucy was sitting on her couch reading when the sound of someone pounding on her door brought her back to reality.

 _'What the actual hell? It's only frickin 7 in the morning!'_ Grumbling, she stomped over to the door and swung it open, only to squeak and dunk when a fist was sent flying towards her head. Looking up from the ground, she growled, "Watch it you fucking dumbass! You almost hit me in the face!"

The stranger clicked his tongue, "Sorry lady. I'm just here to give you something. Take the damn thing so I can get the hell out of here and back to my bed." Lucy frowned. She stood up and yelped in surprise when the man shoved an envelope into her hands. He then turned and walked away, not giving her the chance to say anything.

She blinked in confusion before she closed her door, locking it behind her. She turned her attention to the envelope in her hand.

It was a red envelope with gold writing that said Party invitation. "An Invitation?" Why would she suddenly get an invitation to a party?

 _'That bastard from before is probably the one behind this hone.'_

Lucy rolled her eyes, _'Why the hell would he send me an invitation to a party? That doesn't even make any sense.'_ Deciding to read it, she opened it.

"Dear Ms. Heartfilia, I invite you to join our annual ball which is taking place on a cruise boat in Hargeon. I would be pleased if you could dress up for the occasion. Everyone in magnolia will be attending. Please follow the directions and notify the guards if you plan to join us. The party will start later on tonight at 7. Sincerely, Unknown~"

Lucy stared at the card with suspicion. At the back of her mind, there was a nagging feeling. Her guts were telling her that it wouldn't be wise to attend. But lucy wanted to figure out who sent it to her. "Guess i'm going to the party."

 _'Dumbass. tsk tsk..'_

 _'Oh shut up. I know that you want to know what happens if I go.'_

 _'...Whatever.'_

Lucy frowned and sighed. It was indeed a bad idea and she should know better than to go to a random party, but she wanted to know what would happen if she went. "Besides, If something happens then I would be prepared. I have my keys and my whip." Taking a deep breath, she got up and walked to her closet. She immediately started to pull out clothes in order to find a nice dress to wear for the party.

* * *

Lucy was out and about outside. She still had another 2 hours before she had to get ready for that party. Earlier, after she had found her dress, she went out to buy food and other things for her room. That alone took 3 hours. She spent another 2 hours to carry everything up to her room and put it away.

She then spent the rest of the day cleaning her room, reorganizing her clothes and books, reading said books, writing to her mother, listening to the radio, and taking a nice bath.

Finally, it was time that she head out. Lucy had in a nice black dress that slowly turned into a dark bluish purple color as it reached the bottom. The dress reached her knees and it really showed off her curves. It had a V neckline that showed a bit of her chest. The dress had short sleeves with rhinestones decorating the collar of the dress. The bottom was slightly flared and moved smoothly like water itself. Lucy wore a necklace that had a heart with a red gem in the middle that rested above her breasts.

She had put her hair up into a braided bun, Pinning it with a black ribbon and left some out to frame her face. She also had on a pair of black heels with straps that wrapped around the ankles.

Lucy grabbed a pair of black and silver earrings and her brown belt that was used to hold her whip and keys. She walked to her night stand and placed her keys in a pouch that was attached to the belt and her whip. Walking to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror as she applied light make-up that brought out her eyes and feminine features.

Smiling at herself, she walked out after turning off the light and grabbed the black scarf, _'Can't forget to bring this with me.'_ She wrapped it around her neck once more and walked out of her apartment.

 _'Let's get this party started.'_

* * *

Natsu was having a bad day. He had literally woken up on the wrong side of the bed, resulting in him hitting his nightstand when he fell out. He was angry. Furious really.

With his scarf, natsu was basically a ticking time bomb. He had already snapped at happy when the cat tried to talk to him. When he was at the guild, everyone avoided him because he was giving off a deadly aura. He had to leave when romeo, a kid that was in the guild, started to cry.

And then there was the fact that no matter where they looked, the scarf was no where in sight. They had been searching all day.

Natsu kicked a stone as he glared at the ground. Happy was next to him, worry was all over his little face as he looked at the angry dragon slayer. Happy sighed, flying in front of natsu, he spoke up, "Natsu. I found a request in the guild earlier. You might want to see it." Natsu snatched the paper from happy and looked at it. It was some request in hargeon to capture a dark mage that kidnapped women and sold them as slaves. "Slave trader.."

"Aye. The person that we have to bring in is some guy named Bora."

Natsu looked up at happy, "Bora the prominence. He used to be part of the guild Titan nose." Happy nodded. "The person who requested was a guy. He said his wife was kidnapped last week. He told me that today was the last day that bora was going to be in magnolia. He's holding a party tonight in order to get one last girl." Natsu silently stared at the paper, "Let's just hurry up and get this shit over with. My scarf is still missing."

"There could be a possibility that your scarf is there?" Natsu grunted, "Maybe." Ending the conversation, they both headed towards the harbor.

* * *

Lucy hummed quietly to herself as she played with the end of the scarf. She had another 25 minutes before the party started. It took her a while, but she finally arrived at the port. A large boat, or ship, was sitting next to the docks and a guard was there standing next to the entrance.

Lucy gulped. _'Maybe I should turn back now before it's too late..'_

 _'I don't think so. You were the one that said that you wanted to see what would happen if you went. Now's not the time to chicken out.'_

 _'Shut up sub-conscious.'_

Lucy took a deep breath before she straightened her back and walked forward confidently.

The guard noticed lucy and tensed. He moved so that he was in front of the entrance and looked down at her, "What is a pretty lady like you doing here?"

Lucy turned her nose up slightly, "I uh... I'm here for the party?" The guard stared at her a bit too long, much to Lucy's dismay before he finally moved. "You may enter... Have fun." Lucy nodded at the male, passing him and walking up the platform. She boarded the ship and another man guided her into a room full of young women.

They were smiling and talking amongst themselves. Music was blazing loudly. Lucy noticed that there were several men standing around. They were standing around the area, looking at everyone. Lucy felt a cold chill run down her spine, causing her to stop and look around. Her senses were on high alert. However, as soon as the chill came, it was gone. Shaking her head, lucy made her way to the middle of the room.

The sound of something tapping glass brought everyone's attention to a stage in front of them. There stood a man in a white suit. He had light brown hair and dark eyes.

"Welcome ladies! Our last guest finally have arrived, so lets get started shall we?" The man grinned politely. Lucy suddenly felt frightened. the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. _'Something bad is about to happen...'_

Lucy gulped when her eyes made contact with the man on stage, lucy wasn't sure, but it looked like he was smirking at her. He suddenly raised his hand and the lights went out.

Screams of fright filled the dark air. Sounds of glass breaking and sounds of something hitting the ground echoed across the room. Someone pushed lucy, causing her to fall and hit the floor with a heavy thud. Lucy cried out in pain when she landed on pieces of glass. all of a sudden, the room grew quiet and the lights flickered on. Lucy gasped in horror as she saw all of the bodies of women being held by guys. all of them were smirking.

Lucy jumped to her feet in a panic and looked around, only to realize that she was surrounded. A few of the men parted, revealing the man from yesterday, "Ah. It's so nice of you to join us tonight my dear. Are you enjoying the party?" Lucy grit her teeth furiously, "You sick bastard. What the hell is this?! Who the hell are you?!"

The man cackled loudly. He smirked at her as he gestured something to the men behind her, she suddenly found herself being held down. The sounds of keys jiggling made her gasp in surprise as one of the men tossed it away.

Larges hands forced her to her knees. Lucy growled as she watched the man step up and crouch in front of her. He roughly grabbed her chin and brought her face up to his, "My name is Bora sweetheart. And i'm going to make you a slave. Remember when I said that I was going to make you pay for humiliating me?" Lucy glared and spit in his face.

He stared at her. He wiped the spit off his cheek before he back-handed her in the face. Lucy cried out in pain, lowering her head. "Why are these women here bora!" He grinned, "Ah yes. I'm a slave trader. I work with the black market. It's my way of making good money." The men around him laughed.

"I'm going to make you pay you bastard!" Lucy started to struggled against the men's grip. Bora snickered, "oh yea? and how are you going to do that?"

 _'Ass whopping time.'_

Lucy slammed her head back into one of the men's face, A sickening crack was heard as he cried out in pain. He released her to grab his broken, bloody nose. Lucy took her free arm and elbowed the other guy in the face, also breaking his nose. The two men were on the ground groaning in pain.

Bora, suddenly alarmed, pointed at her, "What are you buffoons doing?! GET HER!" The men dropped the women and charged at lucy. Lucy clipped off her whip and started to lash out.

One strike, it smacked a guy in the eye.

Lucy flicked her wrist so that the whip wrapped around one of the other guys neck. Using her upper body strength, she flung to man into several others that were charging at her.

She did it again and grabbed another man by the leg, swinging him around so that he knocked back the other men. Bora watched in horror as lucy single-handedly took out his men one by one.

Bora didn't like that. He wasn't going to allow this blonde headed bitch get away with this.

"Prominence Whip!" Several purple beams shot out of a magic circle and launched at lucy. She squeaked and jumped back as one of them crashed into the floor. Lucy dodged and ran around the inside of the ship, rolling out of the way several times as the beams followed. Lucy wasn't paying attention as she dodged when another beam appeared and smacked her towards the opposite side of the room. She shrieked in pain as she collided with the wall head first.

She became disoriented and black spots filled her vision. She groaned in pain as she held her head. Bora laughed and walked up to her, pulling her up by the hair. Lucy yelped in pain, her hands automatically gripped bora's in an attempt to let go.

"You stupid blonde, did you really think that you could take me?" He kneed her in the face, making her fly back into the wall. He kicked her side harshly before he picked her up and slammed her back onto the floor. A silent scream escaped her as he laughed at her misery.

A sudden giant explosion rung out through the room, surprising both mages.

"That's just sick. How could you beat up a lady like that?"

A low growl followed the squeaky voice. Lucy looked up and gasped in shock. Chaos was standing there with a killer intent in his eyes. Bora looked just as shocked and gulped.

 _'Oh shit.'_

* * *

Happy and natsu were hovering above the boat when it happened.

The sound of crashing, a female scream and a man laughing was heard.

Happy didn't hesitate as he dropped natsu. Natsu's fist burst into black and blue flames as he punched the roof in. A loud explosion rung out through the room as he landed. Happy flew in a gasped, "That's just sick. How could you best up a lady like that?"

Natsu growled darkly in agreement as the two looked at him. Natsu tensed up as his eyes widened when he saw the girl wearing a scarf. His scarf.

He snarled before he turned his attention to bora in rage. First he had the balls to beat up a chick AND he gets blood on his scarf?

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Lucy watched as the cat flew over to her and landed. "are you okay?" Lucy gawked at the cat before nodding. Happy smiled before he summoned his wings again and picked her up. "We're going to get you out of here."

Lucy nodded dumbly before she grabbed her keys that were surprisingly next to her. "Natsu! I'm going to take her back!" Natsu didn't answer happy, but instead continued to glare daggers at bora who was shaking.

"W-what are you d-doing here?!" Natsu walked forward, letting his magic fill the air. Bora fell down. He was as white as a sheet as he looked up at natsu. "I'm going to beat the ever living shit out of you Bora." Before either could react, the boat rocked harshly to the left, throwing natsu down to the floor. Bora used that as an opportunity to make a run for it.

Natsu was on him in seconds, letting his fists rain down on bora. Natsu wasn't having any of this. Not today.

* * *

Lucy looked back at the boat, "What are we going to do about the others?" Happy looked over his shoulders slightly, "I don't know. We can't magically bring the boat back just like that."

Lucy frowned and looked down at the water below them. An idea suddenly struck her, "Hey! Drop me in the water cat! I have an idea on how we can bring that boat back to shore."

Happy frowned, "Why?"

"just do it you damn cat!"

"Stop struggling! I'll drop you!"

"That's the point!"

Happy lost his grip on lucy and she gasped in surprise as she plummeted to the water. Lucy pulled out a key just as she hit the water, the waves submerged her underneath. Happy was in the middle of panicking when a sudden glow appeared in the water.

Suddenly, lucy was above the water with a blue mermaid. "You stupid brat! How dare you drop my key AND summon me while I was in the middle of my DATE!" Lucy squeaked out a sorry before she pointed at the boat that was in the distance, "Do you think that you can bring that boat back to shore? Please Aquarius?" Aquarius tsked before she used her urn and let out a battle cry.

A massive wave appeared and swept the boat -and Lucy- to shore.

"Are you _TRYING_ TO KILL ME?! Why did you sweep me up?!" Lucy coughed up water as she glared at Aquarius who snorted, "Oops. I accidently swept the boat too. Don't call me for a week you whiny brat. Now I'm going to go back to my BOYFRIEND! something you will never have." With that, she disappeared with a poof.

Lucy stood up as she wrung her hair and clothes. "I so can get a boyfriend."

 _'Pfft, you wish.'_

 _'SHUT. UP.'_

Happy flew over hovered in front of lucy quietly. He glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

Noticing the frown on his face, she frowned as well, "What's wrong?"

Happy looked at her, "He's done." Lucy gave him a confused stare before turning so she faced the now wretched ship. Chaos was dragging a bloody and unconscious Bora to the pile of men. The women that were in the boat had woken up and were crying as they ran away.

Happy flew over to natsu, leaving lucy behind. Lucy shifted on her feet silently as she watched the two converse with each other. She saw the male turn his attention to her and glare. Lucy, at that very moment, felt the extreme urge to jump back into the water and sink to the bottom. And never come back up.

Chaos walked over to her. Lucy felt fear overcome her entire being as he watched her get closer. She hastily took the scarf off and held it close to her as she kept eye contact with the angry male. As soon as he was in front of her. He opened his mouth but was stopped when lucy shoved the soaking wet scarf into his face.

He watched in shock as she immediately made a run for it. He growled as he wrapped the scarf around him and ran after her.

Lucy yelped in terror when she heard footsteps and growling behind her. She was suddenly tackled to the ground, the air was forced out of her lungs as the heavy weight landed on her. Lucy struggled, tearing up. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I was going to give it back, I swear!"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid girl."

Lucy bit her tongue as she stilled. The weight on top of her was gone. She felt herself being picked up and was met with dark onyx eyes. Happy was next to him grinning. I flushed.

Lucy gulped as she looked down. Happy flew down so he was resting in her arms. Chaos started to walk soon after.

"Thanks for finding the scarf miss."

Lucy smiled at the cat, "You're welcome. I'm lucy."

The cat beamed up at her, "I'm happy. This is natsu!" Lucy glanced up at natsu hesitantly. Natsu huffed through his nose as he continued.

 _'He's pretty hot..'_

 _'God damn right. Look at the face. Hell, he rocks the pink hair!'_

 _'Is it natural?'_

 _'It has to be. The cat is blue too. Like that isn't weird enough.'_

 _'He has a deep voice.'_

 _'Imagine him moaning. I bet every girl that hears him would faint.'_

 _'Oh god no. Don't even say that.'_

 _'Why? It's true. And he's fucking ripped girl. Do you not feel the muscles on him? The strong arms, the fucking abs!'_

Lucy blushed a dark red, _'Okay Okay. I get it.'_

"Lucy?"

She snapped out of it and looked at happy dumb folded, "Huh?"

Happy gave her a weird look, "Natsu wants to know where you live."

Lucy blinked at him once, twice, then she blushed. "I-I live on strawberry street. My room number is 425..." She felt natsu grunt in response as he turned the corner. He walked until he reached the building and entered. They reached her room and lucy opened it, allowing natsu and happy to walk in.

Natsu set lucy down on the couch gently, as to not aggravate any of her wounds. Lucy sighed slightly, "Thank you. Um...It's kinda late. You guys can stay if you like. You can also help yourselves. I'll go take a bath." Carefully, lucy stood up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out some underwear and pajama's before she entered the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu looked around silently. It was a nice place he had to admit. It hade a homey feel to it. Natsu took a deep breath. The sweet smell of vanilla and lavender filled his nose. Happy was on the bed asleep. Natsu took off his scarf. It was still a dripping mess, so he put it on the table. He took his cloak off and set it on a chair. He walked to the bed and laid down.

He looked at the bathroom door and could hear her quietly hiss to herself in pain. He turned around so he was facing the wall and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucy came out in her pajamas. She had bandages on her left arm, right leg, stomach and head. Lucy saw that the two were asleep. She saw the black scarf on the table, a puddle formed under it. Lucy smiled and picked it up before through it in the dryer to dry. Lucy looked at the bed then at the couch.

 _'You could join him you know~'_

 _'Be quiet conscious.'_

Lucy grabbed blankets and pillows for herself as she created her make shift bed. The couch was slightly uncomfortable but she wasn't one to complain.

She thought about the events that happened today and sighed, _'Today was hectic. I really thought he was going to kill me. how stupid.'_

 _'Stupid indeed.'_

 _'Will you butt out?!'_

 _'Neva'_

Lucy huffed before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **It sucks. I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. I didnt bother putting in any action I guess.. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pinkie has a heart after all

Heeeeey~ Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed the other chapters. My goal is to go through all the Arcs. At least 40 something chapters. Maybe 50. Wish me luck!... Is it really bad? I'm trying people.

* * *

"..up.."

 _'what?'_

"Shie..ake...up"

 _'Who's that? why does it feel like someone is calling me?'_

"Lu...wa...up!"

 _'I don't want to wake up...I'm still sleepy'_

"Lush...wake..up!"

I felt someone slapping my face softly _, 'Who the fuck is talking to me? And who's hitting me? Can't they see that i'm trying to sleep?'_

"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" **( that was natsu, not happy just so you know.)**

I jumped up and screamed out of fear and surprise, smacking into something before falling onto the floor with a thud. I groaned in pain.

I heard someone whine in front of me and a low growl somewhere to my right side. I groaned as I saw light behind my eyelids and pried them open. I blinked a few times dazed. My eyes started to adjust to the bright light and the first thing I saw was my ceiling. I looked down a bit and saw happy holding his head. Natsu was at my bedroom door smirking slightly before going back in.

I scowled, "What the hell happy! Why did natsu scream and why did you hit me?" Happy rubbed his head shyly, "Sorry Lushie...I wanted to tell you that we're going back to the guild today to find a mission...Well I have to, natsu went back to sleep...and you hit me." I sat up slowly and rubbed the bump that formed on my head.

"Sorry happy, and what do you mean _natsu went back to sleep_?!" I got up and went into my room. Happy was trying to tell me something but I was too angry to care. I saw a lump under the blankets and I frowned. I stalked over to the bed and cracked my knuckles. Who does he think he is?

I stood next to him and crossed my arms, "Get out of my bed Natsu! You can't sleep there forever!" The only response I got was silence. A tick mark appeared on my head and I gripped the blanket tightly, yanking it off of him. At first, nothing happened. I thought he was still sleep so I reached out for his shoulder. A warning sign went off in my head and I froze. _'W-what?'  
_

Natsu suddenly had a dark aura around him. I heard something coming from his chest. _'Oh shit..I think I pissed him off..'_ He looked over his shoulder slowly and gave me a sinister stare, his pupils slitting like a snakes. I squeaked.

"S-sorry for disturbing you!" I threw the blankets back over him and ran out of my room, tripping everywhere in my panic. I slammed the door quickly panting and looked over at happy who gave me a pitied look. "If you listened to me earlier, you would have known that natsu isn't exactly a morning person."

I rolled my eyes and straightened up, "Gee, no wonder cat! You could have stopped me _before_ I went in and faced the demon!" I glared at him slightly. Happy looked down sorrowfully, "I'm sorry lushie..Please don't be mad at me!"

I huffed a bit. I looked over happy and frowned, _'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him. I think natsu doesn't give him enough love either.'_

I smiled softly, "I can go with you to the guild if you'd like?" Happy perked up, "You mean I don't have to go alone?" I nodded. "I want to join the guild! I was so happy when you guys came, that means that I can join fairy tail! It's was my dream to join ever since I was a little girl!" I squealed and grinned brightly at happy who returned the smile. "Aye! Come on, You'll love Fairy tail lushie!" I nodded and quickly got ready.

* * *

I sported a blue and white top with a heart in the middle that showed off my stomach and a blue skirt that only reached my thighs. To go with it, I had on my brown knee high boots with my belt that held my keys and whip. I put on a pair of red heart earrings and pulled my hair into a side ponytail, tying it with a red ribbon.

I brushed my teeth and put on a bit of make up before heading to my front door with happy. "Let's get going!" Happy nodded and flew out as I opened the door. I was so excited! I took a step out of my door, though before I could take another step, A rough voice rung out.

"Where do you think you're going blondie?" I was startled and spun around. "Huh? What do you mean "where am I going"? I'm going to the guild with happy to join and help him pick out a mission!" I frowned as he crossed his arms and glowered at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You got something to say _Pinkie_?"

Natsu growled but didn't say anything.

He walk towards the door and stepped out. I glared at his back, "You don't have to come you know!" He paused before looking over his shoulder and scowled.

"Get going blondie. Stop talking to me." My eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me what to do Dragneel. I can do whatever I want!" Natsu stiffened and stared at me bewildered as I stomped away from him and after happy who was waiting.

* * *

Natsu didn't move at all as lucy walked away.

Natsu frowned quietly and pouted.

 _'I didn't mean to make her mad..I mean..How dare she tell me that?'_ I shook my head. This is stupid.

I frowned, _'I can't help but worry about her now..I shouldn't be near her anymore...But...It's nice to finally have someone to talk to..She even protected my scarf! She accepted me. She's not scared of me..well kind of.'_ I heard happy call out to me. _'Maybe I won't have to keep using this facade of mine anymore if i'm around her and happy..right? Maybe I can stop hiding myself? Well...I even have a reputation... What should I do?'_

I frowned slightly, _'When did I separate myself from everyone? Why am I putting up a wall? Why am I pushing everyone away from me?'_

I heard lucy call out to me with happy.

I looked up and saw lucy a little bit ahead of me pouting while crossing her arms staring at me and happy floating next to her. I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I smiled. It was a very small one though, but it's still a smile.

It's been too long since I smiled. I used too, a lot actually. I used to smile when I was with Acnologia. Crazy as it may sound, I loved being with him. Everyday was exciting. I kinda miss him..Well, Minus the beatings but I really enjoyed being with him. When he left though...well that's a different story.

I wiped the smile off of my face and forced myself to growl and pretend to be pissed as I walked over to them. "Get moving blondie. Happy. We don't have all day." Lucy scoffed and walked away from me as happy smiled quietly. He floated next to me, watching lucy stomp away and giggled.

"Think things will work out with her?"

I looked at happy and grinned lightly, "I have a feeling that we're going to be together for a very long time."

Happy nodded and crossed his arms. "She's fun." I looked ahead. "She's something, that's for sure."

Happy looked at me and frowned, "I want to see you act the way you used too. I miss the old natsu." I sighed and nodded.

"I do too little buddy...But I have a reputation to keep. hopefully she can help me act normal again."

"Aye... She's a really nice person."

"Indeed" Happy smiled at me.

"Well let's go natsu!" I chuckled quietly, "Yea, let's hurry up and catch up to blondie." Happy giggled and flew ahead.

When happy reached lucy, he pulled out a fish and they both started to talk about random things. I quickened my pace till I was walked along side them with a straight face, In my head I smiled and laughed along with them.

 _'this is going to be interesting after all. I hope we can be good friends Lucy.'_

* * *

I walked on the edge of the canal while Happy told me a story about a mission he took with a girl named lisanna.

Natsu silently walked next to us. I didn't see the little glances he sent my way since I was laughing with happy. "That sounds exciting happy! I hope I can have an adventure like that." I giggled quietly and looked up at the morning sky. _'An adventure. All three of us doing missions.'_

It was a very nice day out. There were a few breezes here and there but other than that, it was fairly warm. There were some Children out playing and people out walking about and laughing.

Some of them were looking over at us with very surprised looks. A few of them whispered to each other as they glanced over at us with wonder. I tilted my head slightly in wonderment, _'Why are they looking at us like that?'_ I blinked and looked at natsu who had a hood on.

 _'when did he put the hood on?'_ I reached over and slowly pulled it down. I felt natsu stiffen slightly. He looked at me and gave me a half-hearted glare, as if he was annoyed.

Although, it looks to me like he was more surprised than annoyed.

It finally dawned on me that it's not everyday you see someone walking with natsu, who prefers to not be around people. I sweat-dropped slightly.

"Hey natsu?" I saw him flinch slightly.

 _'Did he just flinch?'_

He growled, "What do you want?" I pouted.

"Why do you always wear a cloak?" He turned to look at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable because he had an unreadable expression on his face. I squirmed a bit, "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" He blinked before looking away. "Nun of ya business blondie." I sent him daggers.

He looked at me darkly before speeding up. "H-hey! W-wait up!" I ran after him. Happy flew next to him giving him a knowing smirk. I was confused when natsu batted happy away and gave him a fierce growl, which caused happy to snicker. I tilted my head slightly. _'What did I get myself into exactly?'_

* * *

 **20 minutes later~**

I choked slightly when I saw the size of the guild. It was so big and had a very friendly atmosphere. How did natsu end up in a place like this? I heard lots of yelling and crashing noises.

I started to bounce on my toes as I looked around me, taking in everything. _'I'm standing in front of Fairy tail..I'm actually at Fairy tail!'_

My eyes sparkled as i clasped my hands together in front of my chest and looked at natsu and happy excitedly. Natsu gave me a strange look while happy flew ahead. "Come on Lucy!" I nodded quickly and stepped forward. I followed happy inside and gasped in surprise.

Many mages inside were in the middle of having a full out brawl. Lots of tables, mugs, food and people were flying about.

I walked over to the side to avoid mugs and such that was flying towards the door. Natsu silently slipped away when I had entered. I swore that I saw a flash of pink upstairs but I paid no mind to it as I squeaked and ducked when a body flew above me and crashed into the wall. The person who crashed into the wall behind me had raven hair. He didn't have on a shirt. He also had a cross necklace. _'where's his shirt?'_ He rubbed his head while groaning and jumped up angrily, which scared the heck out of me. "I'm going to get you for that you son of a bitch!"

I heard someone shout out a smart response before they went back into the fight. The raven hair boy cracked his knuckles and started walking back to the fight when he stopped. Seems like he just realized I was there because he stared at me before holding up a hand as a sign of greeting, "Yo. I've never seen you here before, are you new?"

I slowly nodded. He grinned slightly and held out a hand. I hesitated. I still can't get over the fact that he doesn't even have a shirt on! I snapped out of it and took his hand. I felt a shock run up my arm as soon as I made contact with his hand. I felt goosebumps start to form along my arm. _'He's so frickin cold!'_ I shook his hand and gently, but quickly, pulled my hand away.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. But you can call me gray."

I nodded, "I'm Lucy heartfilia, It's nice to meet you Gray!" I was about to ask him something about the guild but stopped. I felt my neck and face slowly grow warm. Gray was taking off his pants and under- Oh..My..Mavis...he's not wearing any clothes!

 _'HE"S NAKED?!'_ I screamed.

I covered my eyes, turning around quickly. I heard the confusion in his voice, "Oi! What's wrong!?"

My face grew hotter, keeping my hands over my eyes and back towards him, "OH MY MAVIS! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?! MY EYES!"

"What do you mean where are my clothes? There ri- GAH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW?! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW FULLBUSTER?!"

"I'M SORRY! IT'S A HABIT!"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"YES YOU ARE! WHO THE HELL STRIPS?!"

" I D-...I can't help it..It stuck with me when I was a kid... Besides, you barely have anything on anyway..." That comment irked me greatly so I did what I thought was right. I slapped him in the face and started to choke him.

*SMACK* "ACK! OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? STOP CHOKING ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"I DID IT BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A SMARTASS! HURRY UP AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YOU STUPID EXHIBITIONIST! GO AWAY!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

"THEN START SEARCHING YOU FROSTY PERVERTED POLE STRIPPER!"

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN POLE STRIPPER!"

" say's the one who takes his clothes off in front of the women and children, I bet your secretly a pedophile and rapist *snickers*"

" I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE! OR A RAPIST!"

" Whatever you say," I shrugged my shoulders, " But you are aware that your butt naked right? It's not right for a women to get use to seeing your small shit."

Gray's eye started to twitch and he blushed a dark red.

"This is why you'll never get a girlfriend." I felt kinda bad because I felt like I hurt his pride as a guy.

Gray crossed his arms, "Sure I never had a girlfriend, But the ladies love me. I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend right now. Though, I can bet you that all the guys you ever dated ran off because your rude and not that sexy."  
I made a fist and socked him in the nose, "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YOU ICY BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"FINE!"

He started searching and I quickly ran away from him. A few of the mages that were watching us laughed at the scene we caused. Some of them were teasing and making fun of gray while some looked at me in amusement. I smiled shyly and waved as I made my way to the bar. A woman with long snow white hair watched me come over. Her bright ocean blue eyes had a hint of amazement and humor. I blushed and almost squealed as I sat in a chair in front of her quietly.

 _'Oh my god oh my god! It's the model Mirajane! She's so pretty!'_

"Hello! My name is Mirajane, which you already know telling by your expression. You can call me Mira for short." She gave me a soft smile. "I'm Lucy heartfilia, It's nice to meet you too mira-san!"

She chuckled, "are you here to join our guild by any chance lucy?" I nodded excitedly, "Yep! It's been my dream to join Fairy tail!" She giggled. "Alright lucy, just tell me where you want your guild mark and what color you want it." I stared at her surprised and started to think hard.

An image of a pink-haired boy popped into my head and I smiled, "Can I have it on the back of my right hand in pink please?" She nodded and took out a small magic stamper. I held out my right hand, placing my palm on the counter. Mira stamped my hand and it made a loud "POP" noise when she pulled away. I squealed and admired the tattoo on my right hand.

Happy flew over and gasped, "You finally got your guild mark lucy?" I looked over at him and nodded happily, "Yea! I can't believe it..I'm really apart of fairy tail now!" Happy landed in front of me and looked at my mark brightly. I giggled before lifting my hand and petted him. He purred slightly before grinning at me. "Natsu is waiting for us in front of the guild outside." I gave him a confused look, I was about to speak when I heard someone gasp.

I looked over at mira who stared at the both of us in surprise and semi-excitement.

"That's right..You came in with natsu didn't you? How did you meet him? How did he treat you? Was he being rude to you? Do I have to teach him a lesson?" I looked at her surprised before giggling when I saw the gleam in her eyes.

"He's fine, yes he's been rude but he's alright. He actually saved me." She looked at me bewildered. "Saved you? I don't remembering him ever saving anyone besides happy."

I smiled, "well... He did lost his scarf.."

"HE WHAT?!"

Most of the guild members looked over at the two of us questionably. I squeaked in embarrassment, waving my arms and chuckled nervously, "N-nothing to see here folks. Go back to what you were doing and ignore us hehehe..." They looked at each other before shrugging. Mira turned me around and gripped my shoulders tightly, "What did you just say?" I sighed, " I said that he had lost his scarf. He saved me because I protected his scarf." Mira unhanded me and stared. I shifted nervously.

"Lucy."

"Y-yes?"

Mira intensely at me.

"How are you not dead?" I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Mira repeated what she said slowly, "How are you not dead?"

I gave her a confused look, "Why would I be dead?"

She sighed and leaned against the bar. "Natsu will murder anyone who touches his scarf. He sent gray, the one who strips, to the hospital a few times because of that scarf. I'm amazed at the fact that your not dead and that he's allowing you to be by his side." I gaped at her. "W-well...I mean, At one point I thought he was going to kill me. But I'm actually glad that he didn't. I feel like he's struggling with something when I first saw him.."

Mira gave me a small smile and suddenly squealed. "Oh my! I just thought of something wonderful!" She clasped her hands together, her blue eyes shining. I gulped. "W-what is it?" I have a bad feeling about what she was going to say next. "You both look so cute together! I ship you both! hmmm...Oh! Nalu!"

 _'I so called it.'_ I sweat-dropped.

"N-Nalu? what does that mean mira?" She smirked slyly at me, "It's both of your names together! NA for Natsu and LU for lucy~" I blushed and waved my arms around, "Wrong! Don't say that mira-san! I uh..That's right! I don't stand a chance! He's sooooo out of my league ya know? Hahaha..." I waved a hand in front of my face laughing nervously. I felt a small pang in my heart. My eyes widened, _'what? why did my heart hurt when I said that?'_ Mira squealed, "I can see it now! Lots of pink and blonde headed children running around!"

 _'She's crazy!'_

"Mira! We have to go! Natsu is waiting for us!" Holy mavis, I forgot happy was there! I looked at him, and now I wish I didn't because he had the same glint in his eyes like mira. _'Oh no..'_ Mira gasped and gave me an apologetic smile, "Oh dear, please forgive me. You should go now lucy!" She smirked. "Ahem, If you'll excuse me.." I stood up quickly and grabbed happy by the tail before bolting off with a red face. "Bye Mira!"

I heard Mira shout out a goodbye and a good luck. I shook my head and ran out of the guild. I wasn't paying attention and slammed into something hard. "Oof!" I landed on my butt hard. I heard someone let out a surprised grunt. I looked and saw natsu who was staring at me with wide eyes before they narrowed. I gulped. "Why is your face red blondie?" I squeaked and jumped up, "M-my face isn't red! Your just seeing things!" I went around him and scampered away quickly.

I kept my head down as my face burned. _'God dammit mira! Nalu? Are you serious?! Where did that come from anyway?'_

"Luuucy! Wait for us!" I paused and turned to see happy pouting and natsu scowling. "S-sorry guys.." I smiled lightly. "So what's this mission that we have to do?" Happy grinned, "We have to go find a book in a mansion! We have see the client soon." I nodded. "Let me take a look at the request will quick happy."

Happy handed me the paper snickering quietly. I gave him a look before taking a glance at it. Right then and there, I almost ripped it in half. I shivered as I read it out loud, "Everlue? You mean to tell me that we have to steal from a frickin perverted old man? It says that they accepts blonde maids... What kind of crap are you trying to pull here?!" Happy bursted into a fit of laughter and natsu rolled his eyes.

"It can't be that bad blondie. All we have to do is go find a golden book called Daybreak and burn it." I glanced at natsu before sighing, my shoulders slumping. If anything, I kinda don't want to do this mission. But this would be my first mission with natsu and happy. I sucked it up and pouted. "Well? What are we waiting for?" Happy grinned. Natsu smirked slightly. "Let's get a move on blondie, we need to start walking." I looked at him dumbfounded. "Walk? D-did you just say WALK?!" I squeaked.

Natsu and happy gave me a strange look.

"Yes, I did in fact say walk. You didn't hear me wrong blondie. We're going to walk over to Shirotsume Town." My mouth dropped.

I shook my head and furiously pointed at them while waving my arm around, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I refuse to walk all the way to Shirosume town! That's like...That's almost a day away by foot!" I crossed my arms and scowled, "We're taking the train." Natsu paled just a bit before speaking quickly, "I said we're walking blondie. We aren't taking the train. We would be wasting money." I glared, "We are taking the damn train whether you like it or not. Stop being a baby and start moving!"

Natsu growled, "No. I don't have to listen to you, you're going to need exercise anyway. Happy and I won't be able to carry the extra weight." A tick mark appeared and a dark aura surrounded me, "...Did you just imply that I was _fat_ dragneel?" I heard natsu and happy gulp. Natsu started to sweat bullets while keeping a straight face and hissed, "Pretty sure I did just imply that _Heartfilia_." That did it for me. I grabbed my whip tightly and cracked it against the ground. "You're going to get it now damn it!"

* * *

Happy squeaked and flew away, "You're on your on natsu! See ya later!"

 _'Happy you traitor! Come back! Don't leave me here alone you damn cat!'_

I chuckled darkly, "Now lucy, do you really think you can hit me? I could kill you ya know? And that whip of yours doesn't scare me either."

 _'I am scared shitless right now! What am I suppose to do?! I can't kill her! Should I run? Should I fight? Maybe I-'_

Lucy cracked her whip again and growled. "Don't underestimate me _pinkie_. I'm going to drag your sorry ass to the train. Or, you can make it easier on yourself and _Start. Walking!_ "

I paled a bit and glared dangerously at her, _'I can't go on the train! How can I get out of this without hurting her?!'_

"I said that I don't want to. You can take the train, but i'm walking blondie. See you later."

 _'Yes! Smart thinking me! I'm going to actually live!'_

I walked passed her and smirked in victory. I was glad that she didn't bother to stop me as I walked away and my smile grew. I might actually live! Then I can find that damn cat and make him pay. My smile quickly disappeared when I felt something wrap around me. I had tripped when the whip, which was now blue and yellow and looked like it had stars in them, slowly wrapped around my legs and body like a snake. I stiffened up, my eyes widened in shock and horror.

 _'NOOOO!'_ TT^TT _  
_

Lucy snickered. "Be a good little dragon or i'll beat you into a pulp. _We_ are going on the train." Lucy started to drag me behind her towards the train station. I saw happy in a tree nearby giving me a pitied look.

I cried silently, _'Save me happy! She's taking me to hell! HELP ME!'_

Lucy smiled in triumph.

* * *

I dragged natsu behind me snickering in my head. He was struggling and was trying to break free. " It's useless natsu~ Unless you use your magic to break free, but you wouldnt get rid of my only defense would you?" " Let me go you crazy witch! I'm going to kill you!" I giggled, " almost there natsu, I see it right in front of us~" Natsu paused before he started to pull away and kick his legs.

It was getting harder for me to keep him still so I summoned Taurus. "Mooooo! Lucy, you look beautiful like always!" I rolled my eyes, "Can you keep him here Taurus? I need to get train tickets." Taurus nodded with hearts springing into his eyes, "Moooo! As you wish Lucy!" I handed him the whip and skipped away humming happily.

Natsu heard lucy leave and started to squirm and growled, "Cow! Untie me right now or i'll destroy you!" Taurus ignored him and swooned over lucy.

"God dammit cow!"

Happy flew over and stood next to him laughing, "Poor natsu!" natsu growled, "Happy! Help me you damn cat! I'll give you a fish if you untie me so I can get away!" Happy perked up and drooled, "Fish?!" Happy started to think it over before smirking, "Sorry natsu, not this time. It's been awhile since you've had motion sickness."

Natsu's jaw dropped and watched him fly away.

"HAPPY! YOU GOD DAMN TRAITOR!"

* * *

Happy started cackling and flew over to lucy who came back.

"I got the tickets! Let's get moving. You can go back now Taurus, thank you." I took the whip as taurus started to disappear. "Moo!" Natsu was sending daggers at me and happy. I smiled at him innocently. "Lets get going _natsu._ " I walked over to the train and threw him in first before boarding with happy.

As soon as he hit the ground, he turned a sick green color. He glared and growled at me and happy pathetically. I stared at him worriedly, "Hey...are you alright?" Happy giggled, "Natsu has motion sickness lucy. He didn't want to get on because he gets sick when he's on transportation."

I gasped, "You have motion sickness?!" Natsu gurgled.

I immediately felt guilty and helped him up. "Here." I pulled him to a seat and laid him down. I sat next to him with a frown while happy sat across from us eating a fish he got out of no where. Natsu tried to sit up but groaned and fell back down huffing. I felt my guilt increase as I watched him quietly. "Hey-" I stopped talking and froze as I felt something warm and wet run down my legs.

The smell was so disgusting and that meant one thing.

I slowly looked down and saw that my skirt, legs, and boots was covered in puke.

 _'Oh..Oh no He didnt...'_

I turned my attention to natsu who smirked weakly in triumph.

 _'He in fact did just puke on me.'_

I shook and glared menacingly, "Y-you are so disgusting! You ruined my new boots and my skirt! You even got it on my god damn legs! You owe me you bastard! It cost me a lot for the boots and these were my favorite pair! My skirt too!" I stood up quickly and gagged as I rushed to the bathroom to clean myself up and get natsu a barf bag.

* * *

 _'Sucker. That's what you get for humiliating me and bringing me on a train!'_ I snickered in my head but stopped and covered my mouth tightly. I shut my eyes and groaned in agony.

 _'Please get me off this blasted train...I think i'm dying!'_

I looked over at happy who was staring at me in disgust and pity, "Sorry natsu. I forgot just how bad your motion sickness was. But hey, you deserve it."

I glared at happy who held his paw near his mouth and snickered. "Y-you damn cat." I yelled weakly and huffed when the train lurched a bit.

Lucy came back clean and sat next to me. "Here you damn dragon." She handed me a bag. I stared at it before holding my mouth again. "Lucy~ Help me please! I'll stop being such an ass! Please!" I saw lucy pause and think a bit, "You'll stop being an ass? Will you listen to what I have to say?" I nodded quickly but regretted it when the world started to spin.

I heard lucy hum while she thought before she nodded. "Alright, I'll help you natsu."

 _'Yay!'_

I looked up at her when I heard a ding dong sound. _'What?'_ I saw the cow from earlier. "L-lucy?"

 _'Why is that stupid perverted cow out?'_

"Hey Taurus? Can you knock him out for me please?"

 _'WHAT?!'_

"W-wait! D-don't knock me out-!" It was too late for me to even get those words out as my world turned black.

* * *

I winked when I watched natsu black out. "Thanks Taurus." "Moo! Anything for you and your sexy body!" Taurus went back to the spirit world.

I sighed, there was finally some peace and quiet. Besides natsu's occasional groaning every now and then when the train bumps or lurches.

 _'one more hour before we reach our destination huh?'_

I decided to use that time to read a chapter of one of my romance novels that I brought with me just in case I needed something to do.

 **1 hour later~**

I had to drag natsu out of the train once we reached the stop. He was really heavy. Must be because of all that muscle.

I dropped him on the ground and was about to kick him when he sprung up. I screamed in surprise as I watched him mutter to himself. I sweat dropped as he marched away angrily and went after him with happy behind me.

Natsu was growling nonstop ever since we left the train station.

 _'He's really mad. Maybe I should apologize..'_

I frowned, "Hey natsu?" His growls grew louder. "I want to apologize for forcing you to ride the train... Though, it wouldn't have happened if you had told me in the first place." I mumbled the last part to myself quietly. I flinched when he responded. "I didn't want to tell you that I had motion sickness."

I stared, _'How did he hear me?'_

Natsu chuckled lightly. I blushed at his laugh. "If your wondering, My senses are better then humans. Its part of being a dragon slayer sweetheart." I kicked him hard and huffed, "Don't you _ever,_ call me sweetheart. Got that?" I scowled. He rolled his eyes. "Yea yea, whatever you say blondie." I grit my teeth. "Lets just hurry up and get to the requesters house already and finish this damn mission." "Aye!"

We arrived at the requester's house 25 minutes later. I knocked on the door and a man, around the age of 30? came out with a woman. I smiled, "Hi! We're here to do the request you sent." The man looked behind me slightly, "Fairy tail mages right?" I nodded. "Please, come in. Come in, I'll fill you in on what you have to do."

He had a grim expression on his face as we made our way inside. We all sat on a sofa while the man and woman sat in front of us on the opposite side. The house itself was really nice. It was a big house. Though, for some reason it seems like this couple doesn't really belong here..

"My name is Kaby Melon." I smiled, "I'm lucy. The cat here is happy and this is natsu." He looked a bit surprise when he saw natsu but shook his head and nodded. "As you already know, I need you to find the book Daybreak and destroy it." I frowned. Why did he want to get rid of the book so badly? I voiced out my confusion, "What's so bad about this book?" Kaby clasped his hands together tightly.

"It's a disgrace to my family. My father had wrote that book 3 years ago. That was the last one he had made before he passed away. I want you to destroy it. It should never have been made. I want you to get rid of it at all cost."

I frowned quietly. Natsu stared at kaby blankly, "So..You want us to destroy a book your father made? That's rather simple for 3,000 jewels don't you think?" Kaby looked us a bit confused. " 3,000? I had changed the amount by a million." It was quiet. My eyes popped out and happy and I's mouth's dropped. " 3 MILLION?!" Kaby nodded, "You didn't know?" Happy and I shook our heads.

Natsu growled, "What's your reason for raising the reward? Is it really that serious for a book? A dumb book your father made. What's the point in destroying it if you don't have the damn thing in your possession? Why don't you go get the book yourself and destroy it instead of getting someone to do it for you." Natsu abruptly stood up and walked out of the house. Kaby and his wife gaped at the empty spot in front of the door before frowning deeply, having troubled expressions plastered on their faces. I shook my head and sighed. "I'm going to go find him..." I looked over at happy who had an unreadable expression occupying his face. I nodded slightly and frowned, "Alright happy. I'll take care of things here. Make sure he's alright for me too." Happy's tail twitched before he flew up and out of the door quickly.

I waited a bit before looking back at the troubled couple.

"I'll go do the job. But I want to know something Mr. Melon. Why did you raise the reward money for a book? Have you read it?" Kaby stiffened slightly and his grim expression deepened, "I don't want to read anything my father wrote. I have hated him for years because he had left our family alone to for 3 whole years. He never contacted us. He just up and disappeared. We had to suffer while he was writing that book of his. He payed more attention to his writing then his own family." I flinched slightly.

That reminds me of my own father. He never did care about me after mama passed away. He only focused on his work and only his work. He never bothered to talk to me at all. I bit my lip at the memories of those cold and heartless days I had lived back in the mansion.

I made a fist and stood up. I stared at Kaby determinedly, "I'll go get this book. But..Only if you destroy it by your own hands." Kaby nodded, "Thank you lucy." I nodded, "Where does this Everlue guy live anyway?"

* * *

I couldn't be there anymore. It was pointless to be there. I'll be damned if I have to help him with his personal problems. If he wanted the book to be destroyed so bad, he should have gone and did it himself.

I walked silently through town lost in thought. Why did I even agree to do this mission?

 _'Because lucy was going to do it with happy. You're just worried.'_

I paused. Was it really because of that blonde? Impossible. She's just a weak dumb blondie who'll get herself killed.

 _'Weak you say? If I remember correctly, she single handedly took you out and dragged your heavy stubborn ass to the train. *snicker* That must have hurt your pride because you were beaten by the weak little blonde.'_

I scowled.

 _'Shut up brain. I simply allowed her to drag me to that monstrosity.'_

 _'*scoffs* Whatever you say.'_

I shook my head and walked over to a tree and jumped up. I laid back and closed my eyes.

 _'I don't need to worry about the blonde anymore.'_

* * *

It took me almost a flipping hour to find everlue's goddamn mansion. The directions they gave me sucked! And the townspeople were absolutely no help either!

I crossed my arms and scowled as I looked up at a large golden gate. "I need a way to sneak in without being caught. I refuse to pretend to be a perverted old man's servant." I looked around quietly.

It took me a minute to spot a large tree nearby.

 _'wait a sec...I can climb up the tree and sneak inside! Genius lucy, Genius! I'll be even more lucky if there was an open window.'_

I grinned and quickly ran over to the tree. I glanced around before tying my hair up into a ponytail and climbed the tree carefully.

I almost fell a few times but I made it to the top. I found an open window nearby one of the branches to my left. I grinned. _'What luck! there's actually an open window here!'_ I carefully made my way over to a branch near the window. It looked very frail and it seemed that if i stepped on it, it would snap into two.

I gulped quietly and grabbed my whip.

There was a pole somewhere inside towards the right. If I could just latch on to it, I can swing over and climb the rest of the way up! I just have to aim annnnd...Got it! I was able to lock my whip in place around the pole. I tugged it a bit to test it out. It felt like it wasn't going to budge so I took the chance to swing over to the wall and climb my way up into the window. I huffed tiredly and unwrapped my whip, placing it back on my hip. The room I was in looked like a storage room of some kind. There's lots of junk that looks pretty much useless.

 _'hm...I'll just look around and see if I can use anything.'_

I shuffled along the shelves quietly. Peeking into old boxes and bags, chests and drawers. I found a few things that deemed itself useful and a few that had absolutely scared the hell out of me. I had found a skull mask, some fake bugs, rope, and...Somehow I found a smoke bomb.

I placed the stuff I found in a bag and walked towards the door. I don't want to linger around here much longer. It was creepy. As I reached for the door, something gold flashed in my peripheral view. I paused slightly. Gold? I turned and froze as I gaped at the thing that flashed.

 _'W-what? Why is this here? Holy mavis, I can't believe it!'_ The thing was in fact a golden key. Not just any gold key, It was one of the zodiac keys. They're very hard to find. I walked over and stared at it suspiciously. _'This is Virgo's key...What's it doing in a storage room?'_

I put my hand under my chin as I thought of some possibilities. I shook my head and snatched it from the shelves before bolting into the hallway and away as fast and silently as I could. I needed to look for a library. I mean come on, that's usually the first place to look for a book right? I opened door after door, only to come up with nothing. The rooms were creepy in a way...especially the bathroom. The hell is with rich people these days? All they do is waste money.

 _'Like your one to talk.'_ Oh shut up, I do it for a good cause!

It took me awhile to look through the rooms since I almost ran into some maids that looked like animals. You would think that they were once part of the zoo. Anyway, I came across two large double red and gold doors. _'Could this possibly be it?'_ I stood hesitantly in front of the door before opening it. I gasped and stared in awe at the library.

And let me tell you, It. was. HUGE!

There were so many books! The shelves even reached the ceiling! I almost squealed like a little girl when I saw books upon books stacked against one another. I ran over to a few shelves and started to take some.

 _'He has all of these books, I'm sure he won't realize anything out of the ordinary.'_

I beamed brightly as I crammed as many books into my backpack as I can. I hummed happily as I skipped around. I looked around and saw a golden book shoved in between two thick and heavy looking books. I got curious and walked over. I traced the spine of it before pulling it out. I stared at the title blankly. _'I...I found the book?'_

Daybreak was written in a light blue color across the top. I don't know if my imagination was playing tricks on me, but I swore I felt some kind of magic energy coming from it. I stiffened when I saw the author. "Zekua Kelon? Are you for real?! I thought I read all of his books!" I winced when I realized I shouted and cursed. I grumbled, "Must be an unpublished one...but why would everlue have the book in the first place? Actually, HOW he got the book is what I should be asking.." I looked the book over a bit before opening it. I was curious as to what this book was really about so I took out some glasses that allows me to read at light speed. I hummed quietly as I read it over.

I stopped reading as my eyes grew in surprise.

 _'What is this? This isn't a normal book. Sure it's really bad but it kinda doesn't make any sense..'_

I read more and gasped. I slammed the book shut and glared at the floor. _'this is terrible.'_ I heard a noise coming from behind the door. I panicked and quickly grabbed my stuff before bolting to the other side of the room and behind a book shelf. I heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps echoed around the room. I held my breath as I heard the sound come closer to where I was. _'shit. I need to leave right now!'_ I quietly stood up and walked backwards towards a door I saw when I came to hide.

The echoing sound of footsteps stopped.

I paused.

I saw a shadow on left and ducked as something flew above my head. I squeaked when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I turned and saw a now broken vase and window.I looked back in the direction the vase came from and saw a short plump man with a weird looking mustache.

He was smirking at me. He let out this weird laugh, "Boyoyo? What do we have here? A little ugly girl with my treasures?" I grit my teeth in rage. "I'm not ugly you perverted old geezer!" I hissed at him. "Whatever you say ugly. But I want my stuff back little girl. Especially that book daybreak."He disappeared into the ground and popped up right behind me.

My eyes widened, _'how did he-?'_

"I've been watching you. You are rather stupid for coming by yourself no? It seems that I'll have to teach you a lesson on stealing from others!" He suddenly dived into the ground.

'What the actual Fu-'

I screamed as I launched myself away from his form that launched from the ground. He was laughing and it seems like he drilled his way into the ceiling. " Earth magic?" I jumped back as he appeared from the floor. I used my whip to force the doors open and ran out. I heard Everlue's laughter echoing around the place.

"Where's the exit?!" I bounded a corner but stopped when I came face to face with two men and Everlue with sly grin. "Vanish brothers! I want you to get rid of this pest here for me. Return my stuff when you are finished." "Yes sir." The men gave me a creepy smile and advanced towards me. One of them was holding a giant cooking pan?

 _'Shit shit shit!'_ I stepped back and readied my whip. The tall one stopped. The short one with the pan dashed towards me. I yelped as I rolled out of the way and ran. It was getting harder to run because I was out of breath.

 _'I need to keep going.'_ I rounded a few corners before coming to a dead end.

"What kind of place is this?!" I stomped my foot in frustration before running into a room. There was a rather large window. A desk was in the center of the room. Red carpet covered the floor and white walls. It looked like a study. The colors surly didn't match at all I guess. I snapped out of it when I heard the door slam open.

I stepped back as I watched the vanish brothers enter the room.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Let's have some fun little girl."

I gulped. I tensed up as I gripped my whip, smacking the ground. I waited a bit before forcing the whip to snag one of the brothers legs and pull. He let out a startled yelp as he crashed into the way. The sort one growled and charged at me. I started to dodge his attacks as quickly as I could. He landed a few hits which i'm pretty sure would bruise later on.

 _'If it keeps going on like this, I won't be able to make it out!'_ I round-house kicked him away from and dropped the backpack i was carrying. I was pretty good at fighting kinda. I took karate when I was a child with mama and my spirits so I should be able to defend myself and attack for a bit.

The one I threw at the wall got up and appeared in front of me. I gasped and blocked as he threw a punch. I had to be on defense has he threw one attack after another. I can't use any of my spirits because I would get tired quickly. I can't put them in danger. I was thrown back towards the wall. I groaned in agony as pain bloomed around my body. I forced myself to get up and roll out of the way as they both used magic to attack the space I was in.

 _'I'm getting tired..I need to escape.'_ I used my whip to hit them a few times before diving for the bag I dropped and rummaged through it.

 _'Where is it, where is it?'_

It took me a second to find what I was looking for, _'Yes! I found it!'_ The smoke bomb I found a while ago was in my hands. I grinned in triumph before taking the pin out and throwing it at the ground. A bunch of smoke started to fill the room and they let out surprised curses.

I used the chance to hit them both in the face, stunning them for a bit before opening the large window. I took out the rope I found and tied it to the desk leg quickly. I could hear the brothers grow angry. I grabbed my bag and threw it out the window before I climbed down.

 _'Thank heavens that I found the rope and smoke bomb. That helped me out a lot.'_ I started to run away from the mansion quickly with a frown. _'Now here comes the hard part. I have a feeling that they're going to come find me. I'll find him later, first is the book and kaby.'_

* * *

I was on my knees when I arrived at Kaby's house. Sweat was running down my face and my hair was plastered to my forehead. I took a deep breath and straightened up slighty before walking in.

I walked over to kaby who looked at me in surprise and I handed him the book. "There. I got your book." Kaby stared at it with a frown and gripped it tightly. Kaby's wife grabbed a match and handed it to him. Kaby lit the match just as happy and natsu walked in.

Natsu looked annoyed at first but once he saw me he froze and stiffened.

Happy gasped and flew over towards me. "Lushie! Are you alright? We were looking for you!" Natsu looked at me silently, his eyes looking me up and down. I thought I saw worry and anger flash in his eyes before it disappeared.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Does it look like i'm alright happy? I had my ass handed to me at the mansion. I'm in pain and pretty sure i'm going to have some nasty bruises later on... Thank you for caring though." I smiled as I rubbed his head lightly.

Happy held my hand frowning, "Lushie...Why did you go alone? We were looking for you. Natsu and I ran into some people who said they were looking for you." I stiffened. "What did they look like?" Happy looked at me, "There were three of them. One of them looked like that everlue guy we were supposed to steal from. HE was short and plump with a weird mustache. Then there was one guy holding a pan."

I tensed up. "Yea, he's everlue. the other two are named the vanish brothers." Natsu's eyes widened slightly before he growled, "They're from the dark guild Southern Wolves. Everlue had hired them to keep out intruders it seems."

I looked at natsu surprised.

Natsu glared at me, "Now that I think about it, Kaby has his book back.." Natsu started to walk towards me slowly. Happy flew up and watched, "S-so?" Natsu came closer. I instinctively started to walk backwards every time he came closer.

"You mean to tell me...That you went into everlue's mansion by yourself? Without coming to get either of us? You think it's okay to just go put yourself in danger? If those brothers were actually serious-" My back hit the wall as natsu slammed his hand beside my head, "You could've been killed you dumb girl!" I stared at him surprised. His onyx eyes pierced my own. I could see many emotions swimming in them that I couldn't figure out, Though, I could only point out a few. Like worry, anger, hurt and relief. We kept our gaze on each other before he backed off and narrowed his eyes at kaby.

"I could kill you right here and now. You allowed blondie to go onto dangerous grounds. I should make you pay you son of a bitch." He snarled.

His fist caught fire. Happy looked at him in alarm. "Natsu!" His hand was still covered in black and blue as he tensed up and growled darkly. I saw kaby and his wife flinch and back away. I gulped and walked over slowly to not set him off. I stood by him and placed a hand on his shoulders. I felt him flinch slightly. I frowned, "It's alright natsu..I'm alright. You don't need to hurt them okay? It's not their fault. I decided to go do it myself. But..You can help me get rid of the vanish brothers and everlue later after this..I mean...They _are_ the one's who caused this." Natsu didn't move for a bit. I felt him relax slightly and got rid of his flame before he shrugged my hand off and walked out the door. I was about to go after him but happy stopped me.

"It's alright lucy. He went to go finish them off for you. He was worried when you left the house and went to the mansion by yourself." I looked at him a bit shocked and guilty.

Happy smiled fondly at the door, with a far away look in his eyes. "It may not seem like it now, but he really does care for you lucy. Just give him some time to open up. It'll mean a lot to him." I gazed at happy. _'When did he sound so mature?'_

I smiled quietly and looked at the door, "Alright happy. I'll wait for him to open up to me." Happy nodded.

I turned my attention back to a hesitant kaby and slightly frightened wife. I gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that just now." They nodded slowly before they looked at the book. Kaby swallowed a bit before getting another match and striking it, he brought it closer to the corner of the cover before I stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

Kaby looked at me, "What?"

I grinned when I felt a slight breeze, "Just hold on a bit." Suddenly the book started to glow brightly. Kaby and his wife along with happy gasped as the book started to float. Kaby stepped away from it as It opened up and letters started to fly around the room. We looked in awe as the words, which looked like stars, disappeared back into the book and the light died down. Kaby picked up the book and gasped when He saw the title. The title read "Dear Kaby".

I smiled. Kaby and his wife looked at me surprised and confused. "Your father was a mage it seems. That book tells you what had happened to him those three years he was away. He was forced to write that book by everlue. He wished he was here for you now. That entire book is a letter to you kaby. HE hopes you can forgive him...Forgive your dad." Kaby had tears in his eyes as he hugged the book. He stood up and walked over to me. I squeaked when he pulled me into a hug.

I blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Thank you Ms. Lucy... Thank you so much." I smiled as I hugged him back. We pulled away when natsu walked in dragging some bodies behind him. He growled when He saw how close kaby and I was, So he walked in between us and threw bodies in front of him. I gasped when I saw everlue and the vanish brothers knocked out, bloody and bruised.

Natsu snarled, "Keep your hands to yourself. Go call the council or something and get rid of these guys." Kaby nodded and offered a smile, which natsu brushed away with a blank face. "Let's get going guys." Happy nodded. "Aye sir!" Natsu turned and walked over to the door and stopped. He looked at the couple with a small smirk, "Oh, and go back home. You don't belong here anyway."

With that he walked out with happy. I looked at them and smiled. _'I knew it.'_

I waved, "Bye bye guys." They said goodbye as I walked out. Natsu and happy was standing around. When I came out, they looked at me. Happy flew over and sat on my head while natsu started walking. I ran over to him and settled by his side, matching his pace. Happy started to eat a fish he got from no where, his tail swishing happily. I beamed at natsu who looked at me.

"Hey natsu?" He didn't say anything, but kept looking at me. I giggled slightly, "Thanks."

He paused, _'Thanks? For what?'_ Natsu blinked before walking next to me. I didn't notice that he moved closer to me just a bit. He didn't say anything at all as he looked at the sky. "Don't worry about it luce." My heart skipped and I stared at him in surprise, my face turned pink. "L-luce?"

It seems that natsu didn't realize what he said at first. When he thought about it, his eyes widened and he gulped. He started to walk faster. "Did you just call me luce natsu?" Natsu growled in annoyance, "You must be hearing things blondie. I didn't say anything to you." I looked at him for a bit before bursting into a fit of giggles. I saw natsu's ears turn red. I laughed, "Whatever you say natsu." I heard natsu mumble to himself. I giggled lightly and saw a bit of his face red. I smiled. _'This is so much fun.'_

* * *

 _'Luce? Luce?! Are you stupid natsu? Why did you say that out loud?!'_

I felt my face grow hotter with every second that passed by. I can't believe I thought it out loud! I can be so stupid sometimes. I buried my face into my scarf as I walked slightly ahead of lucy who was laughing still. Her laugh sounded like music to my sensitive ears. I was worried when she had went by herself to Everlue's mansion. She could have gotten hurt or something worse could have happened!

I frowned as I thought about what could have happened if she didn't make it out. There were many possibilities as to what could have happened.. I sighed silently as I gazed at her and happy out of the corner of my eye. They were talking about something, I guess the guild. I smiled lightly as I lagged behind just a bit. _'At least she's not in serious danger.'_ I frowned as I gazed at some of the bruises that started to form. _'those are going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.'_ Lucy looked over her shoulder and at me, "Why are you walking so slow? You aren't tired are you? We still have to catch a train home." I froze and stiffened. Lucy saw my reaction and groaned. "Oh come on! Unless you have a better idea on how to get home quicker?" I gulped before gritting my teeth. "Lets go on the damn train.."

Lucy jumped up happily, "Yes! Let's hurry up and get home!." Lucy grabbed my wrist before pulling me all the way to the train station. When we got there I stopped her, "Let's go get some food before we leave blondie. I'm hungry right now." Lucy was about to say something when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and held her stomach before looking at me. She pouted, "Okay natsu.." I had to stop myself from laughing and blushing at her cute reaction.

"Let's hurry up." Lucy frowned, "How about you and happy go get the food while I go get the train tickets?" I paused a bit before sighing, happy coming to my side. "Fine." Happy and I quickly made our way over to one of the many shops in town and bought some snacks and drinks for the train ride.

We returned after about 5 minutes and saw lucy looking around. Happy flew over to her and she smiled. I walked over with some bags in my hand and gave them to her. Happy picked me up and tossed into the train. _'God damn cat! WHY?!'_ I felt myself become sick and I covered my mouth and held my stomach.

Lucy came in after me and set the bags down near some empty seats. She came back and dragged me over. She laid me down on the seat before sitting next to my head. I groaned in agony as the train started to move. Lucy gazed at me sadly before lifting my head.

I looked up at her, "W-what are you d-doing blondie?" She frowned and set my head on her lap. I felt my face flush just a bit and my wave of sickness disappeared slightly. I sighed happily and unconsciously nuzzled lucy who squeaked. I froze and blushed just a bit when I felt her fingers shift through my hair. It felt nice and I drifted into a nice dream where lucy, happy and I where fighting side by side with each other, me not being a total ass to her.

* * *

 **4 hours later~**

I stretched as natsu and happy ate some of the food they brought from the town over. We finally returned home and was currently heading back towards the guild to report back to mira. Happy said that the master of Fairy tail should be back by now and that I should meet him as soon as possible. It took us a while because My feet was starting to hurt and my body was in pain every time I moved. Natsu had an unreadable expression on his face while happy flew next to him quietly. I could sense a lot of tension coming off of them.

I was confused as to way they seemed on guard, but I figured they were just trying to scare something off.

The tension really only grew as we were walking closer to where the guild was and it was pissing me off, "Hey!" Natsu and happy jumped up out of fear. Natsu growled at me while happy whined. "What's the big idea? why are you guys so tense?" Happy pouted. natsu sighed and looked around. "Natsu doesn't want to see the master." I looked at happy before looking at natsu who glared at happy, shutting him up. I frowned, "Why don't you want to see the master natsu?"

Natsu looked at me, "I don't like the master. He's trying to get me to partner up with someone again. I don't feel like dealing with the old man today. I already feel like shit because of the train."

I tilted my head, "Again? and not my fault you have motion sickness." Happy flew in front of me grinning, "Aye! Master wants natsu to interact with everyone and get along but he always refuses." I nodded, "I'm not that surprised that he wants to be solo." I giggled lightly when I saw natsu huff out of the corner of my eye. Happy saw too and his grin widened, "Besides, aren't we already a team natsu?" I gasped at him before looking at natsu who had a surprised expression.

"Are we really natsu? Are we really a team?" Natsu looked at me quietly before looking away. He stayed quiet for a bit before he sighed. He crossed his arms, "I guess so blondie. I'll be partners with you. Besides, who can save your sorry ass all the time?"

I kicked him, "I can handle myself thank you very much! I'm not a little girl." I huffed and looked away, crossing my arms. Natsu chuckled. "Alright then." Happy laughed.

I looked forward and saw the guild up ahead. "Hey guys! I see it!" Natsu looked up and stopped walking. I looked back at him as happy floated beside his head. "What's the matter guys?" I tilted my head as natsu turned around and went a different way. Happy flew over to me. "Natsu's going home." I blinked. "He's what? He can't go home! We need to report to mira-san!" Natsu raised a hand and waved it slightly, "You can go report back to the she-demon. I'm not going into the guild." I pouted. I was about to start walking when an Idea popped into my head, I don't know if it'll work but I can try.

"Hey natsu? I hope you don't mind me going on a solo mission when I report back to mira! I promise to bring happy with me!" I smiled when I saw him freeze and giggled before I walked towards the guild doors. Happy laughed and flew to who knows where. Gray came over and tried to talk to me but I had punched him in the face when he started to strip. I ran over to the bar and sat down, Mira came over with a smile, "Welcome back lucy! how did the mission go with natsu and happy?" A half naked Gray and a woman holding a large barrel popped up out of no where, scaring me half to death. The woman with the barrel gave me a crooked smile, "*hic* You did a mission with *hic* natsu blondie?" Gray stared at me, "I don't believe that you went with that flaming demon on a mission. It's not possible." Mira giggled, "Oh but she did! I can go get happy."

I held up my hand first, " I did in fact go with natsu and happy on a mission. It was interesting. Although I ended up doing the whole thing because they ditched me."

"No one told you to go to that mansion alone dumbass. You could have waited for us to come back or go look for one of us. You ended up getting your ass beat by a two dark guild members in the process. Your lucky you made it out." Mira frowned while the rest of us jumped in surprise.

The woman started laughing as she set the barrel down and patted a seat next to her, "Heey pinkie~ Haven't seen ya around *hic* Come drink with me for old times sake's! Hahaha!"

"Shut up cana. I'll never drink with you, and I plan to not do it in the future either. Go back to drowning yourself with your beer."

Cana pouted, "Your no fun. Your always so mean hahaha! *hic*"

Gray and I sweat dropped. I whispered to gray, "Is she always like this?"

Gray sighed and nodded, "Yup. Cana is the heaviest drinker in fairy tail." I gaped at him surprised before nodding and standing up. I cleared my throat and faced him, "Luuuuucy Kick!" I sent him crashing into another member and they started to fight.

Mira chuckled, "Poor lucy. Go easy on him please, he can't help it. He blames his teacher for that habit haha." I smiled.

Natsu rolled his eyes as happy came over with a fish, "Hey lucy! Can we go to your house again?"

I looked at him strangely, "My house? Why?" Happy smiled, "I like your place better then mines. It feels like home for some reason."

I stared at him, "Did you forget that this is really my first day here?" Mira, natsu and happy stared at me blankly. I shifted nervously, "W-what?" Happy and natsu looked at each other while mira gasped in surprise, "Oh my! I completely forgot that you were still new to the guild." Happy nodded, "I forgot too. It really doesn't even feel like your new here." Mira smiled, "I agree. It feels we known you for ages." I giggled, "That's so weird. I had also forgotten that today was really my first day. And I met you guys a few hours ago. Well, happy and natsu yesterday. But it feels like we're the best of friends right natsu?" Natsu perked up slightly before bringing back his neutral expression, "Yea.. It does feel like that I guess."

I smiled, "So what were you guys talking about? You wanted to my house happy?" The little furball nodded and smiled. I looked at natsu, "Do you want to come with us too?" I swore to mavis that just for a second natsu looked a bit flustered and extremely happy when I asked him. He grumbled, "If happy is going I may as well. I'm a bit bored and tired anyway." Happy and beamed at him while mira got that weird look in her eyes again. "Say natsu...Master wants to see you in his office with lucy. I told him earlier that you two went on a mission today," Mira started to clean an abandoned mug on the counter, "Master won't take no for an answer. He also wants to meet sweet lucy here. He's in his office right now doing some paperwork."

I frowned when I saw natsu tense up slightly and tsk. "Let's go and see him natsu. It'll be quick, hopefully." Natsu glared at the ground before heading for the stairs. I got up and followed him quickly. When we got up the stairs, natsu went to a door on the right and didn't bother to knock before opening it. We both walked in and was met with a short old man who was sitting at his desk filling out a lot of paper work.

Natsu cleared his throat and growled quietly, "We're here old man, what do you want this time?" The master stopped what he was doing and frowned at natsu before looking at me a bit surprised. He gave me a small smile and I returned one. He looked back at natsu.

"Boy, you know why I have called you here." Natsu scowled, "No. I'm not going to partner up with anyone for the last god damn time. I told you that I don't need a partner!" I pouted and gazed at the ground dejectedly. I saw natsu glance at me and start to panic a bit, "No- wa- I mean... Grrrrrr!" I stifled a snicker before sniffling to add some effect to my little act. Natsu growled, "God damn it woman! You know I'm partners with you and happy so don't start crying!"

I bursted into a fit of giggles as master looked at us bewildered. Natsu seemed to realize what he had said and that I was acting. He growled and looked at master who was giving him a "What were you saying about not having a partner?" Look.

Master gave him a giant grin while natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms tightly. I think he was sulking just a little bit. I giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Master jumped down and I was able to see just how tiny he really was!

He walked over with his hands behind his back and smiled at me thankfully, "What's your name child?" I smiled, "My name is Lucy heartfilia sir." Master seemed a bit surprised. I'm guessing because of my last name. I mean, I once was rich, but I left that all behind to start a new life as lucy. Just plain old lucy. "I hear you just joined the guild?" I nodded and showed him the mark I got a few hours ago. He hummed before walking over to the door, "Follow me. And before I forget, I am Master Makarov. Everyone here calls me gramps. Welcome to the family Lucy." I smiled brightly.

Master went out and to a rail. He jumped up on it and yelled at the guild members below. "LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" The entire guild became silent and focused on the tiny old man. "Today we have a new member joining us today! A few of you might've met her already. I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new member Lucy!" Natsu grabbed my arm gently and pulled me over to the rail. I saw everyone look straight at me and I felt a bit nervous. Suddenly, Happy, mirajane, gray and cana screamed.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY!" Everyone grinned and all together said the same thing. "LET'S PARTY FOR OUR NEW MEMBER! AND TO NATSU FINALLY GETTING A PARTNER!" Cana raised a mug and people started to roar in agreement and came over to greet me. Mira made her was through and pulled me towards the center of the crowd. I couldn't stop smiling as everyone introduced themselves.

I met a short blue headed girl named levy who loved to read just like me! We both engaged ourselves in talking about a new book before I was pulled away to meet some more. I met two boys named jet and droy who were partners with levy. Their team was team shadow gear and those two was totally in love with levy. I felt a bit bad for her when they both started to argue about who got to do what for levy. I met two old guys named Macao and Wakaba. I learned that Macao has a kid named Romeo who I smiled at me. Another person named kinana greeted me quickly because people started to order drinks and food. I also met a girl named Lisanna and a man named Elfman. They were Mirajane's younger brother and sister. I was able to meet everyone before Mira pulled me to the sidelines.

I sighed in relief, " Thanks Mira. I didn't think I could last another second in that crowd." She giggled, " No problem lucy! I'm glad that we got another member to our big family. Everyone here will help you no matter what." I grinned and hugged her. She hugged me back and pulled away in time to avoid someone flying in between us. Mira and I went back to the bar. Levy came over and we started to talk about random things, from books to missions to spells to foreign languages. I was awed when she told me how she came here. It was a bit sad. I told her about my self like she did and before I knew it, We became the best of friends.

 **6 hours later ( I want to wrap this up.)**

It was already night time. I was surprised because time flew by so fast. Many mages were sprawled on the ground or on tables knocked out from the alcohol they consumed. A few of them were still up chatting quietly while some helped bring most of them home. Levy retired a few hours ago because she had things to do. I was sitting at the end of the bar enjoying the silence when happy flew over quietly and sat in my lap. I looked down at him and saw just how tired he was.

Happy was pranked people all day today and teasing everyone. It was fun to watch him. I started to pet his back while happy curled up and purred. I giggled quietly and stood up, holding a now sleeping happy close. I saw natsu sitting at the bar spacing out. I smiled and walked over to him slowly. Mira saw me and smirked. I nodded and we both slowly walked behind him. His eyes were closed, so we both took the chance to attack his sides. Natsu gave out a startled yelp before he started to laugh like crazy. We both couldn't help but laugh along with him as we pulled away.

We gave natsu a minute to catch his breath before he glared at us and growled, though it was half-hearted and I could see a small smile make its way on his face. Mira giggled, "It's nice to see you laugh again natsu, It's been too long." I saw natsu frown and nod before he looked at me. I tilted my head slightly, natsu smiled just a bit before patting my head. I looked up at him childishly and he chuckled lightly before pulling away, "Let's get going Luce. It's already late. Mira, Just leave the rest of these losers here and go home." Mira nodded and smiled softly, "Alright natsu, lucy. Goodnight, I'll see you both tomorrow." I nodded as I told her goodnight and left with natsu right behind me.

We walked quietly and enjoyed the silence of night. I looked up and saw many stars littering the night sky like tiny diamonds. I looked at natsu and realized that he still had on his cloak, I frowned.

"Hey natsu? I just realized that you never took off your cloak..Why do you always wear it?" Natsu looked at me, "I don't always wear this. To be honest, I hate this cloak. I dont want to wear it, but it helps keep my image up." I blinked, "Image?" I gasped slightly, "Now that I think about it, Mira said that she missed your laugh and I heard happy saw something about missing your old self." Natsu kept his gaze in front of him and sighed quietly.

"That's right..I...I wasn't always this cold ya know? I used to be a real goofball." He smiled softly as he looked up at the sky, "I used to smile and laugh and joke with everyone. People weren't afraid of me and I was everyone's idol. I wasn't such an ass either. But...That all disappeared when something happening some years back. We, as in happy, lisanna and I, We went on a mission. That particular mission we took almost killed her and happy. Lisanna and happy said that they didn't blame me for it." He shook his head, "I still regret it, So I decided to not get close to anyone. Those people were after me for some reason. I...I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.."

I listened quietly and felt guilty for asking that question. "It's alright natsu.." I rubbed his back lightly, " If was them, I wouldn't have blamed you either.. You did protect them in the end right? So it's all good. You don't need to beat yourself up over it. You should be glad that they're alive and living happily with everyone." Natsu looked at me with a sad expression. I frowned and walked in front of him. He paused and looked at me, "What?" I didn't like that sad look on his face at all.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light hug. I felt natsu stiffen a bit but he slowly relaxed into my embrace. I felt his arms wrap around me slowly and I smiled quietly. It was strange how he suddenly opened up to me tonight, though I have a feeling that he'll go back to acting like a cold heart bastard. We pulled away and I reached up to ruffle his hair a bit. He gave me a grateful grin and removed my hand, " Let's go luce." I gasped, "So you really did call me luce!" I saw him blush a bit before growled and walked away.

"H-hey! Wait for me natsu!" I chased after him and smiled up at the stars. They twinkled brightly in the sky.

It took us almost 15 minutes to get to my apartment. I entered through the door with natsu and saw happy already there eating a fish. I smiled when I saw happy look at me and grin. He flew over and sat on my head as I shut and locked the door. I walked over to my bed and set happy down while natsu walked over to the couch to sit. "I'll be right back guys, I need to shower..Don't you dare peek or destroy my house or I'll skin you both alive." I gave them a warning glare before I grabbed something and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

It was quiet except for the sound of water running in the bathroom and lucy humming to herself. I can't believe I opened up to her, a girl I only knew for literally 2 days. I looked over to happy who was curled up on the bed sleeping soundly. I smiled quietly and relaxed into lucy's pink couch and looked around her room. It was a really neat room, A bit small but there's enough room for two people to live here.

Her walls were white and she had a red, maroon carpet. Her bed had a pink floral blanket on top with pink pillows. A desk was in front of a window. A bookcase was sported against the wall next to the kitchen. I sighed and took a whiff of the scent of vanilla and strawberries with a hint of lavender dancing in the air. The scent also had a forest like smell too. I heard the shower turn off and some rustling before the door opened.

She had on some black shorts and a red t-shirt that said, "Good morning, I see the assassins have failed." In black letters. I almost grinned when I saw that but cleared my throat as I watched her head into the kitchen. I waited and started to smell fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I felt my mouth water and I stood up dazed as I followed the smell.

Lucy was sitting in a chair with a large pile of cookies in front of her with two glasses of milk. She was reading a book while she nibbled on one. She heard me walk in so she paused and looked up at me, giving me a small smile and gestured to the cookies, "Do you want some natsu? I made these a few days ago because I was bored and I need someone to help me eat all of this...Though I would appreciate it if you could leave some for tomorrow because I'm going to be hungry."

I nodded and walked over to sit next to her, reaching out to grab one of the many cookies out of the pile.

I saw Lucy grin slyly and quickly swiped the one I was grabbing away from me and bit into it. I blinked in shock before growling and tried to reach for another one but she did the same thing again. She did this a few more times before I started to get angry. I growled darkly and glared at her. She laughed at me and waved me off, "I was just playing with you natsu, I'm done playing now." Lucy giggled as she took a few out of the pile for herself and continued to read the book.

I frowned quietly and pouted as I grabbed one and bit into it. My eyes widened in surprise when I tasted the soft chewiness of the cookie and rich flavor of chocolate run across my taste buds. I glanced at lucy and saw that she was giving me an amused look before putting her book down and turned towards me. she rested her head on her crossed hands, " Like my special chewy chocolate chip cookies?" I nodded and took another one, almost groaning from the mouth-watering tasty goodness. " I never had cookies this good before, I can't help myself." I drooled a bit as I ate more and more.

she giggled and smiled, "I used to make these with my mother when I was a child. She allowed me to go with her to the kitchen and we would make all kinds of desserts. It was so fun to be able to bake." She had a sad, far away look in her eyes for a bit before they went back to being bright and happy.

I gave her a small grin and took half of the cookies. I stood up and stuffed them in my mouth slowly, savoring the sweet taste before going back to her bedroom. Lucy cleaned up a bit before following me and sat at her desk. I flopped on her bed quietly and closed my eyes, feeling the sleepiness hit me hard. I could hear lucy sigh quietly and move somewhere, I'm guessing to the living room. I didn't know why but I quickly got up and grabbed her wrist lightly. She turned around and gave me a surprised, yet confused expression.

I looked down quietly, "You can sleep in the bed too ya know...It's not right for you to sleep on the couch...I mean..I um...You see-" Lucy giggled quietly, "You just need the company?" I swallowed and looked away. "I guess I'll take your silence as a yes?" I still didn't say anything and I felt her mover towards the bed. I stood there for a bit before willing my feet to follow her. Lucy climbed into bed and I saw happy wake up slightly, only to crawl on top of lucy and fall back to sleep purring.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and slowly took off my cloak. I felt a bit exposed, but I shook it off and climbed in after her. It was quiet. I felt myself drift to sleep when I felt something shake against the bed. I was slightly confused so I forced an eye open and found lucy shivering a little. ' Is she cold?' I wouldn't know is she was cold or anything because I wasn't affect by the temperature, but I can't let her feel cold. I frowned and cautiously grabbed my cloak off the floor and put it on top of her. I then scooted closer and placed an arm over her waist carefully. I felt her stiffen a bit before relaxing and moved closer to me. I heard her sigh happily before a soft snore escaped her.

I smiled, "Goodnight Luce, Happy.." I looked out the window and saw the crescent moon high in the sky. I felt my eyes grow heavy and the next thing i know, I fell into a rather deep sleep, dreaming about lucy as a princess stuck in a tower and me as a giant dragon protecting her from the knights that sought out to free and marry her.

 **Helllloooo everyone! Yes yes, I also realized that this one is really long. I didn't really know what I was doing when I was writing this. I guess it's alright, I don't know. This took me almost 3 weeks to complete. I might change it or something. I know the title sucks too, I couldn't think of anything... I apologize if this didn't make any sense. I'm trying guys! I really am...( TT^TT)**


	4. Chapter 4: Titania and Lucy's new goal

**Hello guys! I'm so glad that everyone is liking this story of mine! I'll do my best to make this great :)**  
 **Here's chapter 4~**

* * *

 _'Sigh...Dammit happy..'_

Lucy was sitting at the bar chatting with Levy and mira about weird things and happy flew off somewhere when we entered the guild earlier, so I'm stuck by myself..alone...in a dark corner... glaring and growling at everyone and everything...With a sinister aura surrounding me...What can I say? I'm in a Reeeaaallly bad mood today.

Why you ask? Well it all started earlier this morning...

 ** _Flashback: 3 hours ago~_**

 _ **"NATSU! STOP RIPPING UP MY BLANKET!" I growled at lucy as I continued to destroy the innocent blanket on the floor. I don't really know the reason as to why I was ripping it up. All i remember was laying in bed with lucy and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor with my cloak and happy.**_

 _ **I looked up surprised and saw lucy glaring daggers at me while blushing a bright red. She had her blanket wrapped around her protectively. "What the hell were you doing in my bed!? I never gave you permission to sleep on my bed with me!" I gave her a blank look. She doesn't remember what had happened last night?**_

 _ **"Don't you remember what happened last night lucy?" I voiced out my thoughts quietly. Lucy gave me a strange look, "What do you mean what happened last night?" I looked up at her. "Of course I know what happened last you...you perverted creeper!" Happy woke up and hissed, "Shut up lushiee! Stop yelling so early in the morning!" Happy turned over and fell back asleep.**_

 _ **Lucy scowled at happy before looking at me, " You want to know what happened last night? You snuck into my bed after we got home! And you even ate all of my cookies! Who gave you a right to eat everything and sleep in MY bed?!" I felt a sharp pang in my heart. 'Lucy...Lucy doesn't remember? So...What I told her last night was for nothing?'**_

 _ **I never felt this sad before. I didn't know what to do. She forgot. She forgot about last night..She forgot about the one time that I opened my heart and spilled everything to her...What the hell am I suppose to do?**_

 _ **I felt like crying, but I decided against it and grew furious instead. 'She tells me she doesn't remember anything I said or what the hell she did last night? The fact that I had opened up for the first time in forever?' (anyone recognize that line from anywhere? anyone? No? Just me? okay then.)**_

 _ **I saw lucy calm down slightly, "Hey...Are you alright natsu?" I snapped my head towards her and growled. I launched myself at her and she squeaked. She scrambled out of the way as I tackled the blanket.**_

 _ **(Back to the present in the flashback)**_

 _ **The blanket was completely unnoticeable once I finished taking my anger out on it. Lucy stood up with her hands on her hips and snarled, "What the hell do you think your doing?! Why the hell did you rip up my blanket?!" I stood up and held my head down. My hair shadowed over my eyes and my entire body started to shake out of rage and sadness. How could she just go and forget about it? Does she realize how much this hurts me? I had let my guard down...I thought I could...trust her with my feelings...She understood me last night right? That's not something she can just forget!**_

 _ **I breath hitched when I felt something small, warm and soft rest on my cheek. I looked up at her and saw the worry engulf her gaze. "Natsu... I'm sorry that I had forgot about what happened last night..." I stared at her. "I didn't mean to. I was still tired and my memory was hazy for a bit... I didn't mean to hurt you like that natsu.." She pulled back a bit only to give me a hug.**_

 _ **I felt the need to cry increase. I slowly hugged her back and took a deep breath, the smell of strawberries and chocolate invaded my nose. We stayed like that for a bit before we pulled away. I almost cried at the lost of contact when she stepped away from me. She gave me a sunny smile before going to the kitchen. I watched her figure disappear past the wall and made a fist. My heart...My heart was beating fast. I could hear it thump loudly in my ears and hoped that it wasn't loud enough for neither happy or lucy to hear.**_

 _ **'Why is my heart beating fast? Why do I suddenly feel alone?' I shook my head and clutched my shirt that was above my pounding heart. I took a deep breath to calm my thoughts and decided to ignore the feeling. I walked over to my abandoned cloak and put it on. Happy was still sleeping so I woke him up. At first he had hissed at me and tried to move away but I got annoyed and picked him up by his tail. He let out a surprised yowl as I dropped him.**_

 _ **He sat up and rubbed his tail as he gave me a glare. I snickered quietly before the wondrous smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air. I heard happy and I's stomach growl loudly. Happy flew up and into the kitchen excitedly. I stood there for a bit pondering on what to do...Should I stay or should I go is what occupied my thoughts. Well, before I got answer that question myself, lucy called me over. She poked her out of the doorway with some batter on her nose and smiled childishly. My heart started to hammer roughly in my chest without warning.**_

 _ **"Come on natsu, It's to eat! Happy is already eating." She went back into the kitchen. I was frozen in place as her smell made my way to my nose. I don't understand why my fucking heart was beating so dangerously now. I growled in annoyance and stalked my way over to the kitchen. I paused a bit when I saw happy and lucy look up at me with a smile. It seems like they were talking about something before I had entered. I saw lucy's face go red as happy snickered behind his paw. Lucy swiped at happy who moved out of the way in time and continued to eat his fish.**_

 _ **My heart continued to beat as I made my way over to a seat in front of lucy and sat down. I hesitated just a bit but I reached for a pancake and some bacon to put on my plate. I looked at lucy and found her staring at me excitedly. I guess she wants to see my reaction to her cooking. I swallowed thickly and bit into the rather large pancake. I froze and my eyes almost popped out of my skull when I tasted the familiar sweet, rich mouthwatering flavor of chocolate. I looked down and discovered that lucy made different kinds of pancakes.**_

 _ **One was chocolate chip, another was banana, one was blueberry, honey apple. I couldn't believe it. This was like...like pancake heaven! The pancakes were fluffy and melted in your mouth! I stared at lucy in surprise as she giggled and held back a squeal, "So? How do you like my pancakes?" I nodded slowly and gulped down the pancake i still had in my mouth. I stared at the bacon. I took one and bit it. The bacon was extremely crispy and mouthwatering as well.**_

 _ **'How in the world did she make this?' Lucy seemed to understand my expression and giggled, " Like I said last night, Just like the cookies, I made them with my mother. She taught me the basics in cooking and after a while I started to create my own style." Happy had took one out of curiousity and purred. Lucy and I looked at happy who started to devour the pancakes. I stared in surprise and lucy looked at me, "Why do you look so surprised natsu?" I glanced at her slightly, "Happy has never ate anything that isn't or doesn't have fish in it. This is the first time I've seen him eat anything else besides fish."**_

 _ **Lucy nodded and watched happy who finished eating, "Ne Lushee! You should run a bakery. Imagine how much money you could make if you sold these!" Lucy gaped at him before putting her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. We both stared at her waiting for a response. She nodded and smiled, " That sounds like a brilliant Idea happy! But how about I start making some things at the guild from time to time first? See what everyone thinks?" Happy whined at the idea but agreed nonetheless.**_

 _ **I gave lucy a small smile when she looked at me. She looked like a child getting candy. "That sounds like a good idea luce. I doubt anyone would get tired of these." Lucy grinned and abruptly gave me a hug. I stiffened and my heart leaped into my throat. She pulled back and started to clean up since we finished with the food. Happy and I left the kitchen quickly so we could get ready to leave for the guild.**_

 _ **Happy flew in front of me and gave me a sly smirk, "What's the matter natsu? You looked rather flustered back there when lushiee hugged you." I flinched, "What the hell is that suppose to mean happy?" Happy sighed, "Is your heart pounding right now?" I blinked. My heart wasn't pounding after I left the kitchen. I scowled at him, "No, in fact its not even pounding. Its beating like it's suppose to!" Happy's ears twitched, "Okay...Then does your heart pound when your around lucy?" When I heard lucy's name, My heart rate started to pick up again. I clutched my chest loosely and looked at happy. "...What if it is? What does that mean happy?"**_

 _ **Happy brightened up and snickered, "That, you'll have to figure out for yourself." I growled at him, "The hell you mean by that you damn cat?!" Happy shook his head and flew over to the window as soon as lucy came in dressed. My heart stopped for a bit when I saw her outfit.**_

 _ **She wore some skinny jeans and a gray crop top that said 'Lost in a dream.' with a black tank top underneath. Her hair was in a side ponytail. She had on her belt that consisted of her whip and keys that rested against her hip. She had on a pair of white and sky blue sneakers.**_

 _ **My snapped out of it when lucy snapped her fingers a few times in front of my face, "Hellooo? Anyone in there?" I gulped and growled. I turned away and marched out of her apartment angrily as she followed. We found happy near the entrance eating a fish. " Let's get going happy." "Aye sir!" All three of us made our way to the guild. It was pretty warm out. Maybe around 80 degrees or so. Like yesterday, there were a few gusts of cold air that past by.**_

 _ **I lagged behind as I tried to figure out what happy meant earlier when he had asked me that question. Is there a reason why my heart is beating around her? Is it a bad thing? Should I be worried about it?**_

 _ **The more I thought about it, the more angry and frustrated I got. I couldn't help but grow even more angry when I realized that there were some guys staring at her. "What the hell is with me? I shouldn't be giving a shit about her looks at her.'**_

 _ **I felt something hit my head. I stopped and slowly, a sinister aura surrounded me. I turned in the direction of whatever hit me and saw the same dudes that was looking at lucy stare at me as if I committed murder, which in fact was about to happen. I glanced down and saw that it was an empty crumbled up soda can. I growled darkly and gave them a look that made them run for the hills.**_

 _ **After that well..I was pissed for the rest of that morning.**_

* * *

 _ **(phew)**_ Back to the present-

I sighed again as I tried to calm my nerves. I looked around and saw a few mages look at me slightly frightened. I rolled my eyes and decided to well, eavesdrop on lucy's conversation.

"Lu-chan! How was your morning?"

"It was good levy-chan, Though I kinda freaked out hehe.."

"Freaked out?"

"Yea, Natsu and happy spend the night at my house after the mission."

"oh ho? Natsu spend the night with you lucy?"

I saw lucy blush, "S-shut up Mira! It's not like that at all!"

Mira had rolled her eyes and giggled, "Whatever you say lucy."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at mira who started to serve some people and went back to talking to levy.

"Lu-chan, Have you read any interesting books lately? Oh oh! How's that novel of yours coming alo-" Lucy covered her friends mouth quickly with a blush. She raised a finger over her lips and made a shushing noise, "Shhhhh! I don't want anyone else to know I'm writing one yet!"

Levy chuckled nervously, "Oops..sorry lu-chan..I just go excited. Promise me that I'll be the first one to read it, Pleeeaaaase please please pretty please?" Lucy was blushing out of embarrassment. She nodded in defeat and levy gave her a bright smile. She jumped on lucy, "Ohh thank you thank you Lu-chan! I'm looking forward to it!"

Lucy giggled with mira who came back. Mira served lucy and levy drinks. Lucy had a strawberry milkshake while levy had chocolate. "Hey lucy? Do you know why natsu was in a bad mood this morning? I mean, he's always somehow in a bad mood, but this just takes the cake." Mira gestured over to me and I flinched. I had to look away when levy and lucy spun around to look at me. I could feel her intense gaze on me and could feel my heart beating against my chest. I cursed silently.

"Hmmm...I don't know actually. He seemed fine this morning...Maybe happy would know?" I almost jumped when I heard happy's name.

"That sounds like a good idea lu-chan."

"Alright, I'll go call him over." Mira started to call happy over. I panicked and jumped up. I stomped over to them quietly and took a seat next to lucy. A few of the guild members went quiet and watched me head to the bar and sit. Happy came over curiously, "What's wrong mira? Did we run out of fish?" Mira shook her head and smiled, "We wanted to know- Oh hello natsu! I see you cared to join us today?"

Lucy and levy went still. They both turned to look at me and almost jumped out of their seats in surprise. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Yea..I guess so. Give me Fire Whiskey She-demon." Mira chuckled and disappeared behind the kitchen door. "Hey natsu? Are you alright? You look like the devil that just came out of the pits of hell." I blinked at her and growled. Lucy shrugged and continued to drink her shake.

Happy walked over and sat in front of us, "Hey hey lushie? Can you make us those cookies again?"

Lucy smiled, "That's right, you never got to eat those cookies I made. Sure! As a matter of fact I brought some with me to eat as a snack." I perked up and stared at lucy with gleaming eyes. Happy whooped. Levy looked over at us as mira came back with my drink. Lucy took out a rather big sky blue bag that was tied with a pretty lavender color. She untied it and the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air.

Mira and levy looked at her, "Ohh can I have one Lu-chan?" "I would like one as well." Lucy grinned and gave happy, levy and mira one. Lucy took out two more and handed them to me. I blinked and gave her a small smile as thanks and took them. Happy purred when he bit into it, his tail was swaying back and forth happily. Levy and mira looked at each other before biting into it. I snickered in my head when I saw them stiffen up. A sudden aura of joyful sparkles came from the both of them. Lucy giggled. Levy and mira looked like they died and went to heaven as they ate the cookie slowly, as if to savor the taste like it was the only one they would ever get.

"Oh...My...Mavis..." Levy held her cheeks and promptly passed out with a smile on her face. Mira also held her cheeks but she looked dazed, "I never tasted anything like this before. I don't even believe that this was a chocolate chip cookie." Mira grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. She took a gulp and let out a happy sigh. Happy poked levy while I started to eat my second cookie slowly. At first even I couldn't believe something so simple could have this kind of taste. Sure mira's cookies were good.. But this is on a different level of delicious.

Gray came over without a shirt and gave a look at mira and levy.

He glanced at me before looking directly at lucy, " What the hell happened to them? They look like they just had a shit load of alcohol." Happy grabbed a cookie and shoved it in gray's face, "Why don't you see and find out?" Gray pushed the cookie away, " Back off. I don't even like chocolate chip cookies anymore." Lucy looked at him. Me and happy caught lucy's sad expression and almost freaked out. She looked like a kicked puppy, I used my magic and hit his foot, causing him to shout and happy used that chance to shove the cookie into gray's mouth, which made him choke slightly. He started to chew and he stiffened up.

Lucy looked at him hopefully. Gray relaxed once he finished and was silent, "...U-um...I-it was tasty..I guess..." Lucy gave him a grin. I saw him blush slightly and I growled at him. He took that as a sign to leave now. Gray stiffly walked away with another cookie that he stole from happy.

Lucy looked at me, "Did you see that natsu? They loved it!" She bounced in her seat like a little girl. I let out a smile and chuckled, "We told you didn't we?" She nodded.

I watched as happy woke levy up and mira seemed to snap out of her daze. They started to ask her questions about how she made it and stuff. I never felt so calm and...happy before. I smiled unconsciously. I heard a few gasps and snapped out of it quickly.

I looked up and saw levy and mira giving me a surprised expression, which quickly turned into an excited one. "Natsu! You smiled!"

 _'Huh?'_

"I never seen you smile like that before. Or ever really.."

Lucy and happy were giving me small smiles. "I...You both are seeing things. I never smiled." I put on a stern expression and glared at the two. Lucy smacked my shoulders, "Cut it out you buffoon. Be nice and stop glaring at everyone and everything." I could feel myself shrink slightly at her tone. I huffed and turned away, "Whatever blondie." She whacked me, "It's L-U-C-Y. LUCY GOT IT!?" I chuckled, "Loud and clear luce." Mira and levy squealed, "Oh my mavis, he called you luce! He gave you a nickname!" Lucy blushed, "S-shut up! I-it's only fair since i'm his partner! Don't get any more ideas!"

I watched as they attacked her with small teases and squeals. Happy sat beside me eating a fish. "Hey natsu?" I hummed, "What is it buddy?" Happy pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, " Can we do this mission with lushie?" I took the paper and examined it. The job request says that they need mages to help them around a bakery. They needed a cook and a waiter/waitress. I smiled and happy grinned, " Sounds good no?" I nodded and tapped lucy who looked our way. I handed her the paper, "Do you want to come with us and do this mission? You're going to need the money for rent and food ya know." "Aye! The last mission we took, we couldn't get it because we didn't do what we were suppose to do." Lucy looked at it and I saw her eyes widened. She started to look back and forth from me to the paper.

She stood in front of me, "Can we really do this? Really really?" Happy raised a paw, "Aye sir! We can leave now if you want. The bakery we have to go to is nearby, maybe 4-5 blocks away from the guild."

Lucy grinned, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" I nodded and took the paper from her before handing it to Mira. She took out a stamp and stamped the right corner of the paper. "There you go, Have fun at the bakery!" I stood up and walked over to the front door with lucy and happy. "Let's go." They nodded and we were off to the bakery.

Mira smiled as she watched us leave. Levy took a sip of her drink.

"I never seen natsu look so..."

"Happy?"

"Yea." Levy and mira watched the door.

"Maybe lu-chan can bring the old natsu back.."

"I sure hope so...Because those two are my next project!" Mira's eyes twinkled with mischief. Levy sweat dropped and silently prayed for the two mages for whatever mira has planned for them in the future. _'Good luck natsu and lucy...You're both in for one hell of a ride.'_

* * *

I'm so excited! I get to go to the bakery with natsu and happy!

I had a small bounce in my steps as I walked next to natsu. Happy was flying next to him chatting, natsu only responded with either small words, a nod, or he just made a noise, like a grunt. It took us at least an hour and a half to reach the little town. I started to think of what recipes I could use at the bakery when natsu stopped me. I looked up at him only to see him looking straight ahead. "What's the matter natsu?" I turned my head to see what he was looking at and gasped in horror.

The bakery and almost all of the buildings surrounding it was destroyed. The entire place looked like a ghost town. I slowly walked forward and glanced around.

Happy flew over and hovered next to my head, "W-what happened here?" Natsu walked over carefully. This was horrible... Who would do such a thing?

Natsu's head snapped towards the bakery that we were supposed to go to and started to run over. "N-natsu?!" Happy and I looked at each other before we chased after him.

Natsu walked into the bakery and tensed up. I came up from behind him along with happy. "Natsu?" He didn't move. Happy and I glanced at each other before peeking around him. I let out a surprised gasp and ran around him. On the floor was a child holding a baby that looked no more than 4 months. The child looked about 3 years old. Two bodies were near a corner sitting up. I landed on my knees in front of the children while happy went over to the adults.

The child, which now I realized was a boy, Flinched.

"Lucy! The people over here are alive!" I looked over and saw a man holding his shoulder that was bleeding heavily and a woman who was leaning against him knocked out. Natsu walked over to the man, "What happened here?"

The man gasped, "S-salamander? E-everyone was ambushed... This...this mage came out of no where and started destroying everything in sight. So many people perished before our eyes.." The man closed his eyes and started to shake, " W-we were saved... A woman with scarlet hair and armor saved us... She said she was apart of fairy tail."

Happy's and natsu's eyes widened, "Are you talking about Titania? Erza Scarlet?" The man nodded weakly. "T-that's right.. It seems that she was after him in the beginning... I... I think she said that this was an S-class mission." Natsu abruptly stood up and went over to me. He glared at me for a bit before he shoved his scarf in my face. "Keep it safe for me luce. I need to go help the she-demon take this bastard down. He won't get away with this."

He ran out of the door quickly, his cloak fluttering behind him. "Natsu!" Happy chased after him quickly, He paused at the door and glanced at me before looking out. He looked torn as to what he should do.

"Happy.. Go with natsu, I'll take care of them. Hurry!" Happy looked at me surprised before he hesitantly nodded and flew out. I stared out of the door for a bit before I wrapped the scarf around my neck. My hair was under it and I didn't bother to fix it as my face sunk into the familiar warm and soft fabric. I stood up and quickly ran over to the man. His shoulder was gushing blood heavily, It was a rather deep wound. I torn a piece of table cloth I found nearby and carefully wrapped it around his shoulder. He hissed in pain and jerked violently, causing the woman next to him to jolt awake.

"Sorry, please bare with me for a bit sir." I finished tying it and the white cloth immediately turned a dark red. The woman stared at me fearfully. "What are your names?" I glanced at the children to make sure that they were alright. The man grunted as he responded, "M...My name is Genta...This is my wife Emiko.." He huffed heavily in pain and gulped. I looked at the children, "What about them? Are they yours?" Genta glanced at the children quietly and shook his head, "No..Our daughter died 2 years ago in a fire..She was our pride and joy. Those kids there though... We can't get them to talk to us at all. They've been there ever since Ms. scarlet brought them here.."

I looked at the children fully and saw the young boy who looked terrified. I frowned and cleared my throat to get their, or his, attention. He flinched and looked up at me fearfully. I gave a reassuring smile, which caused the boy to look at me blankly. I tilted my head confusingly and he suddenly started to cry. I panicked and ran over to them, "Shhh shhh! I-it's okay it's okay, don't cry sweetie..Don't cry, I'm here." I approached the boy and girl slowly and pulled them towards me gently. The boy stiffened before he continued to wail. The baby girl seemed to sense his pain and started to cry as well. I ran my fingers through his spiky black and blue hair. I realized that the baby had a light purple, almost pink hair color with hints of white. I rocked them both in my arms and whispered soothing words to them.

They started to calm down slightly and both genta and emiko stare at me surprised. The boy clung to me tightly while he held the girl close to his chest. I rubbed his head, "Hey sweetie, Hey...Can you tell me your names?" The boy looked up at me with teary gold eyes. I gasped in surprise at his gaze, "...Yuto...Nao..." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Yuto, I'm Lucy. I'm a fairy tail mage. I'm going to get all for of you out of here." Yuto gripped my shirt tightly and whimpered silently. Nao gazed at me with light pink eyes. She made a small sound before she leaned against me.

I smiled softly at them and slowly stood up, both of them in my arms. I pulled out a silver key, "Gate of the clock! I open thee, Horologium!" A ding dong and a poof happened before a large grandfather clock appeared. "Ho ho! Hello lucy-sama. What can I do for you?" I smiled, " Hello Horologium. Can you do me a favor and send these four to the guild? I'm sure mira can help them." Horologium nodded and open the glass door. Genta and Emiko stared at me in wonderment. Emiko stood up slowly, "Your a celestial mage lucy?" I nodded, "Yup!" Genta shifted a bit, "How many keys do you have?" I held up my keys, "I have exactly 4 gold keys and 5 silver keys."

They gave me a small smile. I smiled back and I felt Yuto and nao turned in my grip. Yuto gaped at the clock as nao squealed in amazement. Yuto looked at me, "Your a mage too?" "Too?" I tilted my head and watched yuto nod excitedly. " Yea! Im a mage too! I can use solar cosmic dragon slayer magic. Nao cant use it yet, but she's a lunar melody dragon slayer. Its not a strong type of dragon slayer magic though..." I stared at them in surprise, "So you're both dragon slayers?" Yuto nodded and I smiled.

I looked at the couple who was smiling slightly. "You two can get in horologium. He'll take you to fairy tail." I walked over and waited for them to go in. Once they did I placed yuto and nao in there with them, but he clung onto me tightly. "Let us stay with you please..." I frowned, "It's too dangerous. I need to go find natsu and happy..." Yuto shook his head, "We can help! Please? Don't leave us with people we don't know!"

Yuto teared up and I sighed.

"Fine.. But you need to stay close to me." Yuto smiled and nao made a cute little squeal. I giggled. Horologium closed the door, "Well I shall be going ms. lucy." Horologium walked out of the building and made his way down the road. I picked yuto up and bolted out of the building quickly, yuto clung to me tightly as he held nao. I looked around and heard an explosion on the other side of town. I ran over and gasped.

The armored scarlet red head, or erza, was in this somewhat revealing armor. It was black and had wings. It showed off her stomach and her hair was tied up. She held two thin black swords. She had a few bruises here and there and she was out of breath. Natsu on the other hand, was covered in this black and blue flame. I couldn't help myself but stare as he moved to a mage that was in front of them. From what i could gather so far, he was a bit older than us, about 25 probably. He had dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. He wore this tight shirt with a trench coat, and held this blueish silver blade that glowed black. I gulped and stayed at a far distance.

"Lushie!" I turned and was almost thrown back when a blue fur ball smacked my face when he tried to hug me. I groaned in pain and happy climbed on my head. " Whats the matter happy?" Happy purred and looked over at erza and natsu, " Natsu told me to get back. That mage seems to be looking for some people. He kept yelling "I will have them" and stuff." I looked up at happy slightly, "Who's them?"

I jumped when someone shouted in surprise, I looked over and saw the mage that natsu and erza was fighting was running towards me. I squeaked and natsu and erza shouted for him to stop, well natsu told me to run. I felt yuto shake and nao whimpered. I hesitated but I started to run away from the mage. Natsu bolted after me while erza flew.

"Bring back those kids you brat!" I gulped when I saw that there was a dead end up ahead and I skidded to a stop. I started to think of a plan and took off my whip. Natsu and erza was pretty far away so I would need to defend them and happy till they get here. I put the two children down and stood in front of them. I cracked my whip as happy jumped down and in front of yuto.

"What do you want with them?!" I narrowed my eyes and started to look for ways to keep him busy.

 _' I can do what I did to natsu... Or I can summon a spirit.. Taurus and virgo? no..I never made a contract with her yet.. and He may be able to escape..'_

The mage growled, "It's none of your business little fairy. Hand them over or else." I shivered at his cold eyes. I stood my ground, I'll be damned if I show my fears to the enemy. " Or else what? I won't hand them over to you. You would have to go through me first to get them!" He smirked, " My pleasure." He launched himself towards us and I gasped.

" Happy! Take them back to natsu, NOW!" I cracked my whip and flicked my wrist so the end was sent flying in his direction. He dropped down but wasn't able to dodge it in time. The end nicked his cheek lightly, causing some blood to seep out. Happy grabbed the back of yuto's shirt and flew up. The man growled and pulled out the dagger from earlier. I panicked slightly because I knew I was at a disadvantage. From what I saw so far, he's quick. I summoned taurus and both taurus and I attacked him.

"Rampage!" Taurus swung his ax down hard on the ground and created a small earthquake that headed straight for the mage. The mage jumped to the right quickly and I smirked. I sent my whip towards him and made it wrap around his whole figure. The mage yelped in surprise as I pulled him down. He crashed roughly against the ground as Taurus moved forward and aimed for the mage's stomach, but he had freed himself and kicked taurus away. He sent him towards a wall, which crashed once he made contact. Taurus went back to the spirit world after saying sorry.

"Taurus!" I glared and started attacking him again quickly. The mage growled since he was forced to dodge my whip. The mage threw his dagger at me and I rolled out of the way last minute. When it made contact with the ground, It exploded and sent me through the wall. I yelped in pain as the wall caved in and some pieces of the building crush my leg. I bite my lip tightly and held my breath. I looked up at the mage wincing.

 _' Why can't I be stronger? I'm about to frickin die! I could have handled him! Why am I so weak?'_

The mage smirked and stalked over to me. He made another dagger appear and aimed it at my head. I teared up slightly and glared at him harshly. He smirked, "I'll make this quick and simple since you aren't worthy my time Fairy scum. I'm surprised you even landed a few hits on me, Titania was having some trouble in hitting me. But a whip isn't enough to stop me, You should pay more attention to your enemies." He kicked me in the face and I started to see stars. I groaned before i caught something move in my peripheral view. I took a deep breath and forced the whip to wrap around his legs.

I smiled painfully, " Actually, I think you should be paying attention. I hope you didn't forget that there were 2 other mages right?" I smirked and the mages eyes widened. A fiery black and blue fist came out of nowhere and punched the mage in the face, causing him to fly to the right harshly. A pair of swords slashed the mage quickly, causing him to slam into the wall. The man screamed in pain before glaring at me darkly. He said something and made several daggers appear. He swiped his hand to the left and launched them at me.

I screamed as it made contact with the building and slammed my eyes shut. I could hear natsu and happy shouting my name in the distance. _' This is it. Im going to be crushed. This is how i'm going to die..'_

Right before I was crushed by a rather large piece, I felt the rock on my leg move and someone roughly grab my arm and yank me away from the collapsing building. The building crumbled and dust, dirt, debris, scattered everywhere. I opened my eyes slightly and saw erza gripping onto me. She let out a sigh before looking behind her. I did the same and saw natsu towering over a now half dead mage. Natsu was growling like crazy and like earlier, was covered in deadly black and blue flames.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at erza and nodded slightly. I winced in pain because of my leg, there was a really deep gash and it felt like it was broken. "Lucy!" "Lushie!" I looked up and saw happy flying over to me with yuto and nao with tears in their eyes. I spread my arms out and they crashed into my chest. I gently spoke to them, saying everything was okay and such as natsu walked over, extinguishing his flames. Erza slowly moved away from me and tied up the mage while natsu stood over me glaring.

I swallowed thickly and shook a bit out of fear because natsu looked absolutely furious. If looks could kill, I would have been dead a million times over and be sent to the deepest darkest part of hell.

"Na-" " you...YOU STUPID DUMB BLONDE!" I flinched. Happy squirmed out and flew over to erza in safety to avoid the furious dragon slayer. I looked down hurt and glared at the ground in shame. Natsu snarled, "What were you thinking blondie? You almost got yourself killed AGAIN! Why the fuck did you run away?!" _'You had told me to run you dolt..'_ I rolled my eyes and pouted childishly. yuto stared at natsu while Erza came over with happy with a sympathetic expression. Happy placed a hand on natsu's shoulder as if to comfort him, but he shrugged him off.

Yuto glared up at the furious pinky, "S-she did it so she could protect us.. Don't blame lucy!" Nao made a sound, like she was agreeing with yuto. Natsu glared harshly at them, " She wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place i it wasn't for you brats." Yuto flinched and teared up slightly as he clung to me. I glared at natsu, "What the hell natsu? They are just children!" he turned his gaze to me. He let out a frustrated sigh, " This is the second time you did something reckless blondie. You should be glad that erza pulled your pathetic ass out in time. We don't have time to help weak people!" Happy gasped as I froze.

 _'...He thinks..I'm..w-weak?'_

My chest started to hurt and I teared up. Natsu seemed to realize what he said and cursed. " Blon- Luce... I didn't mean to say that you were pathetic! Or weak! I'm just really angry that you put yourself in harms way again! I-I mean... I really didn't mean that!" I stayed quiet and tightened my grip on Yuto. I forced myself to stand and started to walk, ahem, well limp away. "Lu-" "Shut up natsu. You don't need to apologize for stating the obvious." Natsu stopped talking and made a fist. He snarled, " Fine then blondie. Don't expect me to come save you next time." Natsu walked away pissed. I kept my head down as happy came over. " Hey happy? Can you give this back to him for me?" I took the scarf off and handed it to the sad happy.

Happy nodded after a bit. "Lushie...Natsu really didn't mean it like that...Please make up with him soon. He's really hurt." I looked up at happy and saw him looking in the direction natsu stomped off to. I turned my head out of defiance and frowned, "I will once I don't hate him and he apologizes." Happy gave out a sigh before nodding and flew away to find natsu.

As happy flew away with the scarf, I gulped and shivered from the sudden cold. I ducked my head and glared at the ground. The scarf was so warm and I didn't really feel alone. Erza walked over after the little exchange and patted me on the shoulder. I looked up at her and blinked some tears away. Erza smiled, "Give natsu some time. He'll come back around sooner or later." I looked down slightly and nodded. Erza gripped my arm, " Let's hurry on back to the guild and patch you up. Oh, and welcome to fairy tail lucy." I gave a small smile and nodded before limping my way back with erza's help.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile with natsu and happy~**_

Happy flew through the forest slowly as he clutched the scarf in his paws.

 _'I need to find natsu and get him to apologize to Lushie to make her happy again.'_

Happy looked around and called out natsu's name repeatedly. Happy huffed as he flew some more before he saw a flash of pink. Happy hid behind a few trees and saw natu standing in the middle of their training area. Natsu was growling and punched a nearby tree out of rage, causing it to fall over with a loud thump. Happy frowned and flew out hesitantly, "Natsu?"

Natsu stiffened before turning his head slightly and glared. Happy knew that natsu didn't like him to see him in this state. Natsu turned some more and crossed his arms. He growled slightly, "What do you want happy? Can't you see that i'm busy right now and that I WANT to be alone?"

Happy rolled his eyes and flew over to the enraged sulking crybaby he called father. Happy flew in front of his father figure and shoved the scarf in natsu's face. Natsu yelped as he took the scarf off with irritation and relief and wrapped it around his waist. Happy dropped to the ground and looked up at natsu, "Natsu... You can't keep doing this." Natsu looked up at the sky, " What am I doing happy?" Happy frowned and flew up so natsu was looking at him. "Natsu... You can't just leave without trying to make up with lucy. You did this all the time with lisanna."

Natsu snarled, "Shut up happy. I can do what I want when I want. I don't want to see blondie at all and you can't make me go apologize!" Happy stared at natsu and caught a glimpse of sadness, anger, and hurt make it's way into his eyes.

Happy smiled, "Natsu, I know that you miss lucy right now and that you want to go make up with her." Happy paused and thought for a moment before smirking, "And that you possibly want to kiss her senseless and do _"Other"_ Things with her as an apology." "HAPPY YOU DAMN CAT!" Happy cackled as natsu's face turned a dark red. Natsu went to grab for happy but he flew up and snickered behind his paw.

"Admit it natsu~ You fell in love with lushie!" Natsu's face turned even darker if it was possible and stomped his foot as he held a fist and shook it, "I DO NOT! I don't like or even L-l-l-love luce like that!" Happy grinned deviously, "You sure natsu?" Natsu nodded rapidly. Happy sighed, "You are so dense! You totally love her! You never, and I mean never, let anyone touch your scarf. let alone give it to them so they could wear it. You never let lisanna or anyone in that matter wear your scarf. You would have beaten them to a pulp, AND you are like an over protective boyfriend when it comes to lucy." Natsu's face turned a maroon color, which isn't really possible but he some how did it. Steam escaped his ears as he weakly glared at happy, "S-shut up! This is your fault! You're putting this in my head and making me feel things for her dammit!"

Happy sighed and shook his head. " You'll see what I mean later on natsu. But right now...you are completely and utterly hopeless." "What's that's suppose to mean?!" Happy shook his head and decided to sit on natsu's head. He pulled out a fish and started to eat it, " You'll figure it out natsu." Natsu huffed and looked up at the sky slightly before walking out of the forest. Natsu paused once he reached the edge of the forest and gulped. Happy looked down at him, "What's wrong natsu?" Natsu stayed quiet for a bit before looking down, causing happy to fall off. Happy yelped in surprise before he summoned his wings and hovered in front of his face.

"Maybe...Maybe I shouldn't go see lucy now...She's probably mad at me..." Happy frowned as he recalled the hurt expression on her face. Natsu gripped his chest under cloak painfully as he remembered the hurtful words he had told her. Happy suddenly grinned, "Hey natsu! Why don't you give lucy a gift as an apology? I'm sure she'll forgive you then!" Natsu perked up slightly and stared at happy with hopeful child-like eyes, " She'll forgive me if I get her a present?" Happy nodded excitedly, "Aye! You can get her some chocolates and something special?" Natsu nodded slightly and placed a hand on his chin in a thinking matter, "But what else can I get her?"

Natsu didn't notice the sly smirk happy had on his face as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"How about getting her this?" Natsu looked up slightly. His eyes widened when he saw the request and the reward. "Is that..?" Happy smirked, "Aye sir! You can get lucy this key!" Natsu gazed at the key, It was a gold key with an arrow crossed with a line near the triangular tail, stamped on its bow In green located in the middle. Natsu squinted as he tried to remember the name of the key and snapped his fingers, "Ah-ha! This is the key for that horse guy right?" Happy sweat-dropped, "It's Sagittarius natsu..." "I was still right!" Happy face-palmed.

Natsu smiled sheepishly before looking at the request with a serious and blank expression. " So..We need to go to Galuna Island?" "Aye! We have to go stop a curse. They claim that this curse is what's causing them to change into demons." Natsu nodded and suddenly his face turned green. Happy looked at natsu confused, "D..Does that mean we...we have to take a...a b-boat?" Happy snickered, "Aye!" "Don't aye me happy! Do you think you can fly us over?" Happy thought for a moment before grinning. Natsu looked at him hopefully, "Nope!" Natsu deflated and groaned.

"Come on natsu! Let's hurry up and do this mission!" Natsu weakly nodded before both natsu and happy left for the S-class mission.

* * *

 _ **~Back to Lucy~**_

Erza took lucy to the infirmary once they arrived at the guild. Gray and mira were currently taking care of lucy's wound, well mira was. Gray was asking way to many questions. Erza smacked him upside the head, causing him to face-plant the floor with a loud smack. Erza crossed her arms as mira finished up.

Lucy sighed and held yuto and nao gently. "So...Who are they lucy? Erza?" Lucy looked down at mirajane slightly. Lucy gave a small smile and gestured to the children in her lap, "This boy here is Yuto. The baby girl is Nao." Erza stepped forward, "I saved them on the mission I was in the middle of doing. Along with the couple over there." Lucy smiled, "As you already know, I was the one who sent them here."

Mira nodded and smiled gently at the children. "Hello Yuto, Nao-chan. I'm Mirajane. But you can call me Mira." Yuto looked up at her silently and gave a small shy smile. Nao babbled slightly before she went quiet and started to play with lucy's fingers. Mira giggled and walked over to the old couple to check on their wounds. Gray stood up rubbing his head and pouted, he crossed his arms, "So where exactly is the almighty rude salamander and blue cat?"

Lucy twitched at the nickname. "...I don't know where he is." Lucy scowled at the floor quietly as she thought about what had recently happened when they had separated.

Erza went ahead and smacked him upside the head again, making him fall forward and hit the floor...again.

Gray yelped and looked up slightly at erza hurt, "The fuck was that for Erza?! What did I do?!" Erza glared sharply at gray who cowered slightly, "You had mentioned the demons name." Gray looked up confused because erza sounded annoyed when she had said that. He looked back at lucy and the children and stiffened when he saw their expression. Yuto and nao was looking up at lucy worriedly while she glared daggers at the floor.

She suddenly stood up and huffed, "I'll show that pink haired bastard just how strong I am. I can take care of my damn self. Mira!"

Mira looked up at lucy concerned, "What is it lucy?" Lucy set Yuto and nao down on the bed before looking at her determinedly, "I'm going to go on a mission. Whatever I choose, you have to approve." Lucy paused for a bit, "take care of those two," She pointed to the children before pointing at the door that led to the main part of the guild, " And make sure _he_ doesn't go looking for me."

Mira hesitated as she thought it over before she sighed, "Alright lucy.. but either gray or erza has to join you on the mission." Lucy pouted before glancing at both gray and erza. Gray was pouting on the floor while erza started eating a random piece of cake.

I sweat-dropped and gazed at mira who was smiling patiently. I sighed and pointed to erza, "I can trust her." I grinned slightly and pointed at gray who was in the middle of stripping, "But I can't trust this thing that loves to strip when he gets the chance." Mira giggled and nodded as gray scowled, "Hey! I can be trusted! And I can't control what I do!"

I moved away slightly and a small idea made its way into my mind. I rolled my eyes, "If you can't help but take of those clothes..." Gray's widened and he pointed at lucy, "Don't you dare!" She looked up and pretended to think, "And show off to all the ladies.. and possibly men."

"Lucy! Don't you dare say it!"

lucy smiled and pulled out a small card and paper before shoving it into gray's hands, "You can work at a strip club!" Gray immediately chucked the stuff out the window, "Hell no!"

The old couple laughed quietly. Mira and Lucy walked over to them, "Hey... Are you alright now?" Genta and Emiko nodded while smiling. "We are thanks to you and the Miss over there." Erza gave a small nod and smiled at them. Emiko chuckled, "That young man would make a lot of money if he worked at that male strip club near hargeon." Lucy turned and started to laugh while Gray yelped when he realized that he was already in his boxers and started to put his clothes back on. Mira and erza shook their heads while yuto was glaring at him, making sure to cover nao's eyes.

Once gray had his clothes on, he shoved his hands into his pockets with a small blush and scowled at the still laughing celestial mage, "Its not funny Lucy!" Lucy continued to laugh before she took a deep breath and wiped the tears away as she smirked slightly, "Of course it was funny stripper." Gray threw his hands up before walking out of the room angrily. Lucy chuckled before returning her attention to Genta and Emiko or were smiling.

Mira smiled at them, "Please rest a bit more. It would make me feel at ease if your wounds healed completely." Genta nodded while emiko laid back down. Yuto and Nao looked up at mira. "Mira-onee chan...Can we stay with you?" Mira giggled and nodded. Erza and lucy smiled as mira turned to look at them. " I know a mission you three could do."

Lucy tilted her head slightly, " Eh? and three?" Mira handed her a paper, "Yes, three. As in you, Erza and gray. You want to prove yourself to natsu that you can take care of yourself right? Go here and get rid of a curse that tainted this island. And be careful please, This is really an S-Class mission." Lucy looked at the mission and hummed slightly. She tensed up when she saw the reward. She quickly looked up at mira, "They're giving out a gold key?! Erza! Let's do it!" Erza nodded, " Let's hurry and find ourselves a boat to use to get there." I smiled brightly at mira, "Thank you so much." Lucy ran out to catch up with erza who was dragging an unconscious gray behind her.

Mira smirked slightly as she watched them leave, "This better work happy. If they don't make up...I wouldn't be able to get them together! Oh dear." Mira ran down to the bar and started to serve everyone. She smiled slightly as she looked at the doors.

 _'Natsu...If you mess up your chance of getting her to forgive you..I'm going to kill you.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long time and that it sucks! Yes, I know I probably left a cliffhanger and all. Just bare with me guys! I'll fix this chapter up when I get the chance. That is, If it needs anything else... Just give me your opinion on this chapter guys, Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deliora

**Hey Guys~ So I'm sorry about that cliffhanger in the last chapter lol. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. Tell me what you all think about this, thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story of mine!**

* * *

Lucy sweat dropped when she arrived at the boat 25 minutes later. Gray was against a bench still unconscious...but Erza had this really big cart full of luggage. Lucy walked over slightly behind the cart and peeked around it to stare at erza who was looking out at the sea.

"Err...Erza?" Erza turned towards lucy slightly before she smiled, "Yes lucy? what is it?" Lucy hesitated before pointing towards the cart, "Do...Do you..really need all that stuff?" Erza pondered for a bit before nodding, " Yes. You never know when this stuff can come in handy." Lucy blinked, "But aren't we taking a small boat?" Erza paused before staring at the cart. She sighed and only took a few things out before she made the entire thing disappear.

Lucy gaped at the empty space. Erza nodded slightly and crossed her arms, "There. Problem solved." Lucy stared at her slightly before shaking her head and gripped her own bag. She walked over to gray and used her foot to nudge him awake.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Gray groaned as groggily swiped at the leg that had disturbed his peaceful slumber. He held his head as looked around dazed. He looked up at lucy, "Where are we? Why am I here? Why am I on the ground?" Lucy looked over at erza slightly before looking down at gray, "Supposedly Erza had knocked you out and dragged you here so you can do the mission with us." Gray grunted as he stood up and stretched, popping some bones in the process. Lucy stared at him blankly, "Hey weirdo." Gray looked at her slightly as he dusted himself off, "What do you want? and I'm not a weirdo."

Lucy smiled, "Sure you are. You're butt naked right now. And you are currently showing your junk to the crowd." Gray looked down and screamed as he covered up. Some of the women with children were shooting him dirty looks while most were taking pictures. Lucy started to laugh slightly before she walked over to erza just as the boat arrived. A man wearing a cloak stood up and waved, "I hear you mages are trying to go to Galuna Island?" Erza walked up and nodded, "Indeed we are. There is a mission we must fulfill." Lucy walked forward slightly and observed the man, "If you don't mind...can you take us to the island? We had no luck with the other sailors when we had asked."

The man seemed to think for a bit before nodding, "Sure thing. I'll take you three over to the island... But beware, there is a curse on that place. A very dangerous one." Gray came over with his arms crossed slightly, "Yea, we know that. Can we just go now? You can fill us in after we're making our way over." Lucy shot gray a glare before sighing. The man nodded and helped lucy and erza in while gray hopped on. As soon as they settled down, the man started to row the boat.

After about 30 minutes, he had stopped rowing and looked up at the mages. "My name is Bobo. I used to live on the Island. I...I had died there. Was killed by my own family." The sailor known as Bobo gripped his hands together as he stared at the floor quietly. " I was one of the first to..show signs" Erza stared at bobo while lucy and gray looked up a bit surprised, " Are...Are you telling me that you're a ghost?" Gray stared at him suspiciously.

Bobo paused slightly before smiling sadly, "I guess I am a ghost. And as a civilian of that blasted island, I must tell you this." Lucy watched bobo's actions carefully. He stood up slowly and stared at everyone for a bit, " Be careful. Something has caused the moon to turn purple at night. I believe that it's caused by moondrip. Be careful of going out after dark...If you aren't then this will happen to you." Bobo moved his cloak and lucy gasped. Gray and erza stared at his arm in surprise. Bobo's entire arm was basically a demons arm, claws and everything. It was black in color and went all the way up to his shoulder.

"Oh my god." Lucy was about to stand when suddenly a fog appeared out of nowhere. The boat rocked and they all gripped the sides of the boat to keep from going over board from the waves. Once it calmed down and was out of the fog, they looked over to where bobo once was. "He's..." "Where did he go? did he go over board?" Erza shook her head, "I doubt that he did." Lucy and gray looked over at erza, "What makes you say that?"

Erza thought for a second, "I have a feeling that he wasn't all he seemed to be. plus if you remember from when he helped us on board-" Lucy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh that's right! His hand was warm." Erza nodded, "And ghosts aren't able to hold let alone grip onto anything." Gray stared at both of the girls with a bored expression. "Okay _nerds_ , We're here." Both erza and lucy kicked him over board. Lucy snickered while erza smiled slightly. Gray resurfaced and glared at the two, "The hell guys?! I could've drowned!" Lucy rolled her eyes and faced forward just as the boat touched the surface of the island.

Erza and lucy hopped out of the boat while gray walked over. He froze the water droplets and they shattered. "Let's get a move on gang." Lucy and gray nodded before they started to follow erza. They walked for a bit until they arrived at a rather large metal gate. Two men that were in front of the gate doors stopped them, "Halt. State your business." Erza moved forward, "We are fairy tail mages that have come to get rid of this curse." One of the guards looked shocked, "Fairy tail mages? You guys really are fairy tail mages? But...But I thought-" The other guard covered the younger guards mouth quickly as he started to sweat, " P-please enter. Y-you will find the chief in the middle of the village."

They gave them a weird look before they looked at each other slightly. They shrugged before entering the now open gates. Once they were out of sight the older guard started to shake the younger one, "You almost got us killed you buffoon!" "I-i'm s-sorry! S-so p-p-please stop shaking me!" The older man stopped while the younger one cracked his neck. He looked down,"I..I forgot that he didn't want them to know that he and that cat was here doing the mission." "As long as we didn't say or mention anything about him then we are perfectly fine... I have a feeling that he's watching us." He and the younger guard gulped before they closed the gate and went back to their stations. The older guard looked up at the sky and sighed.

 _'Mavis...Please help us.'_

* * *

Lucy, gray, and erza walked down a path looking around. Everyone was looking out their windows quietly. Lucy felt a bit nervous with all of the staring and shuffled closer to gray who looked down at her, "What's the matter lucy?" Lucy looked up slightly worried, "Uh... I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen after we meet the chief of the village."Gray looked at her confused while erza looked over, "Like someone is going to appear? Or a sudden attack?" Lucy looked down and crossed her arms, "Probably the first one." Gray and erza looked at each other before they heard someone shouting about the moon. "DESTROY THE MOON! YOU MUST DESTROY THE MOON!" We paused in our tracks and saw a rather old man shaking his staff at the sky.

Two men was trying to hold him back, "Chief Moka! Please calm down! The mage will handle it!" "WE MUST DESTROY THE MOON!" "Chief moka!" Erza and the others ran over, "Hey! Whats going on?" they looked over at the mages in surprise, "Who are you guys?" Lucy moved so she was standing next to erza and showed them her guild mark, " We're fairy tail mages. We came to help get rid of this curse." The old man walked over to the mages and shoved his staff into gray's face. Gray stepped back with a scowl,"Watch where you shove your stick old man. Go shove it into somebodies else's face."

Lucy muttered and looked away, " Or he can shove it up your ass." Erza chuckled and lucy snickered. Gray glared at the two angrily before the old man named moka backed away from him. "You must destroy the purple moon." Lucy stared at moka, " Destroy the moon?" Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest, "How the hell do you expect us to destroy the _Moon_? That's impossible!" Lucy nodded slightly and looked around the area to see everyone coming out of their houses to take a look at what was going on. Erza stayed silent as she looked up at the sky. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Lucy frowned as she too looked up at the purple sky. _'Wait...Why is the sky purple?'_ Lucy looked over at erza while erza did the same. "Are you..." Erza nodded and glanced at the chief, " Don't mention anything about it. Let's just find a way to get rid of this _curse._ " Lucy nodded and looked at gray who was looking around annoyed. " Why exactly do we need to destroy the moon of all things?" Moka looked up with a sad expression, "That moon is the reason why we have turned into demons... At night we turn. Meaning we would have to wait till morning to change back.. Those who still remain a demon were..." Moka started to shake as he gripped his staff. A young man placed a hand on his shoulder with a depressed expression, " They were killed... I had lost my wife and children since they never turned back.. Chief moka..lost his son. His name was Bobo."

Erza, lucy and gray's eyes opened wide in shock. Lucy gasped and quickly looked at both erza and gray.

Erza put on a hard face as lucy shivered. Gray glared slightly, "Why the hell would you do-"

"Be quiet gray. Right now we need to figure out what to do." Lucy crossed her arms, "We should hurry and look around for clues." Gray glanced at lucy and erza. "That is an excellent idea. Lucy, you will go over to the temple past the forest over there. I will go look around outside of the village. Gray, you will investigate the village and look for clues and such. Do you all understand me?"

Lucy and gray nodded before taking off. Erza watched them till they were out of view before she left herself.

* * *

Gray took off in a different direction from lucy and slowed down to a walk. Gray glanced around before going up to a few girls and started to question them what was going on. "Are you a Fairy tail mage?" Gray nodded slightly, "Yea..why?"

The girls suddenly huddled up in a circle and started talking among themselves.

"I didn't know he had asked for help.."

"I thought he was always alone?"

"Maybe he's changing his ways?"

"OR...someone is forcing him?"

Gray looked at one of the girls out of confusion, "What are you guys talking about?" One of them gasped before chuckling nervously, "N-nothing! W-we must be going now. Good luck to you sir." They ran away quickly and around a corner. Gray scratched his head before he shrugged and decided to go help lucy since he pretty much asked everyone that was in the village.

Gray started to walk towards the forest he saw lucy go in. He was about to enter when he suddenly saw a bright light over the trees. He started to get a bad feeling and started to run quickly.

 _'That light doesn't look to good at all..'_

* * *

Erza was observing her surroundings and made a mental map of where everything was on the island. Nothing seemed suspicious in her investigation and decided to take a small break. She stood next to a rather large willow tree. She smiled slightly when she saw the view over the hill she was standing on. If you are wondering how she was on a hill, well lets just say that she wandered a little bit too far away from the village.

She glanced up at the purple sky again with narrow eyes before something flashed in her peripheral view. Erza quickly turned her head and saw in a distance a purple beam shooting up towards the sky. She suddenly felt the ground rumble slightly before she took off in that direction towards the temple.

 _' Shit! Lucy's over there!'_

* * *

Lucy walked through the forest slowly and listened for any sounds of movement. She gripped her keys tightly in one hand as she took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. Lucy continued to walk till she was out of the forest and appeared in front of some steps. Lucy looked around the area, trying to see if there was anything that could deem itself useful in her search. So far, all she could see was grass, trees, rocks, and something blue in the bushes nearby. Lucy frowned and was about to walk up the stairs before freezing.

 _'wait...blue?...BLUE?!'_

"HAPPY?!"

"Whaaaaaa! L-lucy?!"

Lucy and happy stared at each other in complete shock. "Happy! What in the world are you doing here?!" Happy gulped and looked around quickly, " I-I don't know what you're talking about lucy.." Happy started to sweat slightly. " I do know what i'm talking about. Did you follow us here cat?" Happy shook his head quickly, "N-no! I didn't follow you!"

"Happy? why the hell are you screaming? Are you alri- LUCE?!"

"NATSU!?"

"LUCY! Are you okay- NATSU?!"

" Natsu? Happy?"

" Erza! Gray!"

"Ice princess and the she-demon are here too?!"

Everyone paused and stared at each other silently. Lucy was staring at natsu and happy in surprise before she grew angry and looked away. Erza walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder while gray glared at natsu. " What the fuck?! Why are you guys here?!" Natsu growled out. Gray crossed his arms, " We're here on a mission you retarded flame brain." "What did you just call me frosty?" " Are you deaf pinky? You heard what the fuck I said." "You want me to kill you right here?" "Try me." Natsu growled while gray got in a fighting position. They were about to attack each other when happy got in between them.

"Cut it out guys! We're going to be discovered!" Natsu seemed to remember what they were doing in the first place and cursed under his breath. He looked over at lucy quietly before walking over. " What are you all doing here?" Lucy flinched slightly and erza glared at natsu. Natsu glared back, making erza look away. Lucy looked at the ground before she looked at natsu dead in the eye, "What's it to you Salamander?" Natsu flinched and made a fist under his cloak. "Look luce i'm-" "Shut it natsu. I don't want or need the stupid apology."

Happy frowned and flew over to natsu and lucy. " Lushie...He didn't mean to say what he said earlier..." Lucy looked at happy slightly before huffing and looking away,"So? I'm still not going to forgive him happy."

"But-"

"Stop right there cat..." Lucy looked back at natsu and silently looked him in the eye. She could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes. Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes as she looked down. "Fine. how about this? Once this is over, he'll buy me, err... I mean us food. If he does then...I'll.. forgive you..." Lucy looked up at natsu hesitantly and saw the blank look on his face. he looked down and lucy could see a rather small smile appear on his face.

" So is that a deal salamander?" Natsu flinched and his smile disappeared. He growled out in frustration and looked at her slightly. "Maybe if you called my name then we would have an agreement...Heartfilia." Lucy stiffened up and she glared daggers at him. Natsu looked away with a hurt look and sighed.

Natsu shuffled in his spot slightly and slowly brought his arm out of his shredded cloak. Happy seemed to realize what he was about to do and grinned. Lucy looked at the both of them curiously before natsu shoved whatever he had into lucy's hands and avoided making eye contact with everyone. Lucy yelped slightly out of surprise. she gave natsu and happy a curious look before looking at the item that was now in her possession. She gasped in shock while natsu glanced over at lucy slightly.

"I-is this?" Lucy stared at natsu to make sure that what she was holding and seeing was real.

Natsu nodded slightly. Natsu watched as lucy held the key up in the air and examined it. He hoped that this would get her to forgive him, afterall, that was the reason why he even took this mission in the first place.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. The item she was holding was the key for the archer Sagittarius, which was by the way, one of the zodiacs. "H-how...?" Happy flew in front of lucy with a giant smile, "Natsu wanted you to forgive him, so he took this mission so he could get that for you as a surprise!" Happy's smile faltered just a bit, "But that was pretty useless since you're here..."

Lucy suddenly felt a pang in her chest. She held her arm somewhat and frowned. She felt guilty and upset that she didn't bother to hear him out before.

She also felt guilty because he came all this way just so he could get this for her. So she could forgive him for saying those hurtful words.

Lucy looked up at natsu slightly and marched over to him. Natsu tensed up when he felt small, soft arms circle around him. He felt the warmth and softness of lucy through his clothes and his heart began to pound intensely against his chest. The surprising scent of lavender, strawberries, and honey engulfed his senses. There was also this scent he just couldn't figure out...It reminded him of stardust.

Lucy felt like a giant, or rather, small marshmallow to natsu. He could feel the blood rush up to his head and he gulped loudly. Lucy tightened her grip and nuzzled him with a bright smile, "Thank you natsu.. I forgive you. But next time you say something rude to me again, It's over." Natsu relaxed before placing a hand on lucy's head before he looked up with a small smile. "Okay luce. I promise I won't do that again."

Gray and erza watched quietly, Erza with a smile and gray with a peeved expression. The ground started to rumble again, ruining the lovely moment between the two. Everyone turned towards the temple in surprise and saw the light on the roof increase. "Damn! Happy let's go!" "Aye sir!" Happy and natsu started to run into the temple before lucy called out to them. "Wait! Where do you guys think you're going?" Gray crossed his arms and glared, "We came here to do this mission also you moron." Erza nodded, "Let us help you with this mission natsu. It'll be faster is we all split up and see what's causing the ground to shake."

happy looked at natsu who was glaring at the ground in frustration. He groaned in defeat and let out a huge sigh, "Fine! Lucy is coming with me. Gray and erza. I don't give a shit if you both team up or go separate ways. Just make it quick cause we need to stop this now."

Gray glared at natsu furiously before erza abruptly grabbed gray by his necklace and dragged him in the opposite direction with a blank look. "Let's regroup back at the village. If something happens, use your magic to send a signal!" Lucy nodded and ran over to natsu and happy who were staring at the two retreating mages.

Natsu turned and started to walk through the entrance without hesitation. Happy and lucy looked around the area before following natsu quickly so they wouldn't be left behind. The inside of the temple was kinda dark. the only light they could get was the light coming through the entrance and the little cracks that littered the walls and ceiling. Natsu had a blank expression as he continued to walk towards the middle of the room they were in. He suddenly stopped walking and tensed up. There was a small creaking noise. "Natsu?" Lucy was about to move when natsu turned his head and glared dangerously at lucy, making her freeze in place.

"Whatever you do. Don't... Move..." Lucy gulped and shivered at his tone. Happy hovered next to her with a worried look, "Why can't you guys move?" Natsu glanced at happy, "This floor isn't stable. If we aren't careful, this place would collapse." Happy nodded and stared at lucy who was looking back. Sweat started to form on her forehead as she gulped. "s-so what should we do natsu?" Natsu looked around before he used his magic and carefully started to mark the floor.

"Step onto the marks I just made. Those area's are a lot more stable and won't cause the entire floor to give way." Lucy nodded and started to slowly make her way towards natsu hesitantly. Every so often, the floor would creak lowly, causing both happy and natsu to flinch. Lucy was almost there when suddenly gray was blasted through the entrance. Erza was no where to be found at all. Natsu and lucy along with happy stared in horror as everything went in slow motion.

Gray landed roughly on the ground just as happy's powers disappeared. Everything was silent before the entire floor started to shake harshly.

The floor creaked dangerously and started to shift. Natsu and lucy looked at each other before they bolted in the opposite direction. "Everybody run for it!" Lucy quickly grabbed happy before she ran for the entrance, Gray on the other hand was being dragged by natsu who was trying to keep up.

The floor started to crumble at a rapid pace as they ran. Lucy tripped over a large piece of rubble, She clutched happy tightly as she rolled roughly against the ground."Lucy!" Natsu yelped before he growled and threw gray out of the temple. Lucy groaned in pain before she tossed happy out. Natsu started to run over to her quickly, but before he could reach her, the floor under her gave way. "LUCY!" The floor that was under natsu crumbled and he also fell down.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy got up \ and immediately tried to go in, but gray stopped him, "You can't! It's too dangerous to try and go in happy!" "B-but-" "We'll find them happy. For now, let's try and find a way inside." Happy nodded sadly before flying off to one side of the building. Gray clicked his teeth before running to the other side.

Meanwhile with natsu and lucy~

Natsu searched desperately for lucy as he fell down. "Lucy! Lucy answer me!" Natsu used his magic to destroy some of the rubble that was in his way. "Natsu! I'm over here!" Natsu turned his head andf saw lucy clinging to some part of the rubble for dear life. "Hang on!" Natsu landed on some of the large pieces and hopped over to her quickly. Natsu reached out for lucy while she did the same, Lucy's face was extremely pale and she screamed in terror. Natsu looked up and saw a part of the ceiling come down. He used his magic to give him a boost and he was able to tug lucy towards him. He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Natsu turned his body so he was facing the boulders that were falling down. He took a deep breath and made sure lucy was secured before he shouted.

"Chaos dragon's ROAR!" A powerful black and blue flame made its way out of his mouth and destroyed everything that was in it's path. The only bad thing was that it blasted them through many floors at a quicker and rather harsher pace. Natsu hit the ground and immediately passed out from the immense pain he was felt.

Lucy groaned in pain and she clutched natsu's shirt tightly out of fear. Lucy shook slightly as she breathed out quietly.

* * *

Never in my life have I been that terrified. I even saw my life flash before my eyes. I was hidden in natsu's cloak, So it was dark. But it was really warm too. It comforted me just a bit, which helped ease my panicky mind and body.

I heard him groan in pain as he loosen his deathly grip on my waist. He opened an eye and looked down into the cloak. I stared at him with teary doe-like eyes and started to cry. He gave out a sigh of relief before he started to rub circles on my back to calm me down. I buried my face into his chest as I cried my very soul out. "I-I was S-so *hic* S-scared natu! *sobs* I-I thought it w-was all ov-over!"

Natsu frowned, _'I thought it was going to be the end too luce.'_ natsu continued to stroke my back in a comforting matter,"Shhh...Shhh, it's alright now luce. I'm here.. Stop crying." I sobbed a bit more before I started to calm down. During my little meltdown, His hand moved from my back to my hair. He was busying himself by stroking my hair and whispering comforting words quietly.

I soon grew quiet and stopped shaking. We stayed in that position for a while before we heard a high pitched yell, "Natsuuuuuu! Luuuuushhieeee!" Natsu saw happy fly down with gray at an alarming speed. He dropped gray and proceeded to land on top of me as he cried his little heart out. "I thought you guys were goners!" I shifted so my head was visible.

Natsu chuckled at lucy's face. Lucy's expression was adorable because she looked just like a small child. Lucy smiled slightly at happy, "I thought so too happy.." "But we're alive and that's what matters right now." Happy and lucy nodded before they heard gray groan in pain, "Damn blue flying cat..Oi Happy! Why did you drop me?!" Natsu glared dangerously at gray who flinched from his gaze and looked away angrily.

Gray stood up and walked over to the three on the floor. Lucy frowned and slowly got up. Natsu groaned slightly and cursed under his breath. Lucy paused, "Natsu?" Natsu cracked an eye open painfully, "D...Don't worry luce. I think i just broke my arm during the fall." Lucy gasped and got up carefully before moving his cloak out of the way gently. Lucy gasped in surprise when she saw a rather large gash on his side and the amount of blood that was escaping.

" N-Natsu! Your side!" Natsu rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through his body so he groaned as he laid back down. Lucy quickly went to his side and tore off some of his cloak. "Hey!" "Shut up natsu, this is more important than your cloak." natsu growled in discomfort and glared at her slightly as she helped him sit up. "Gray, can you come over here and stop the bleeding for me?" "Why should I-" "Just get your ass here and help me you good for nothing Popsicle." Gray clicked his teeth before he went over and froze the wound.

Natsu flinched and whined slightly as lucy started to bandage him up. Lucy tore some more fabric off and put his arm into a sling. Natsu sighed quietly and watched as lucy stood up and dusted herself off.

"So what do we do now guys?" Gray said out of boredom. Happy and lucy looked at him before looking at natsu who was sulking silently before looking at each other. "For starters... We can look around and see if there's anything down here? So far it seems like we ended up in some kind of cave.." Happy and gray nodded, "Hey, why don't you look after natsu while me and happy search the area lucy?" "it's happy and I...but Why?" Gray rolled his eyes and groaned, "Because natsu listens to you, and he's more comfortable around you." "He's like that around happy!"

Gray and happy looked at each other silently. "Just stay with natsu, lucy. We'll go around and see whats there." Lucy pouted before sighing, "Okay guys.."

Happy smiled while gray nodded. "Happy. You take the right, I'll take the left." Aye!"

Lucy and natsu watched as they both disappeared around the corner. There was a sudden silence between the two mages. Lucy looked down before going over to natsu and sat down next to him. Natsu looked up from where he was and stared at lucy. _'Why is he staring at me?'_ Lucy started to feel uncomfortable because of the look he was giving her. Lucy glanced over at him with a frown, "what is it natsu?"

Natsu flinched slightly at her sudden remark. He quickly looked away with a frown and huffed, "Nothing..." Lucy stared at him for a bit before shaking her head and faced forward. "...Thanks." Natsu looked up at her with a surprised look. Lucy giggled once she saw his expression and started telling him her reason, "Thank you for saving me...and for being there for me...I really appreciate it." Lucy smiled shyly at natsu who blushed in return. He buried his face in his scarf, grumbling about random stuff. "...You're welcome.." Natsu looked up at her quietly and gave her a small childish grin.

Lucy could feel her heart pound against her chest. She could hear her heartbeat. She was afraid that natsu could hear it so she jumped up and stretched, " Mmmm! Happy and Gray has been gone for quite some time. Shall we go look for them?" You could see the disappointment on his face as he pouted. Lucy tilted her head curiously, "What?" Natsu bit his lip as he clenched his arm in order for him to sit up, "nothing luce. Lets hurry and find them." Lucy nodded and helped him up, being mindful of his broken arm.

"Shall we go find happy?" Natsu grunted in response before he started walking away from lucy.

lucy stared at him with a hurt look, _'why is he suddenly being cold?'_ Lucy looked up, seeing just how far they feel down. _'If natsu wasn't here...'_ She shook her head and smacked her cheeks twice, "Bad lucy. You're not dead so it doesn't matter anymore." Lucy nodded and chased after natsu who was already turning the corner.

* * *

Gray walked silently with a bored expression still displayed on his face.

 _'What the hell...That bastard pisses me off..'_ Gray grumbled as he walked slowly. He didn't understand why lucy talked to that bastard. He didn't understand a lot of things, like how she was able to befriend the all mighty salamander, or how she was able to influence everyone into calling him his name. Gray paused, staring at the ground in wonder.

 _'The guild...changed... It suddenly changed as soon as she came.'_ Gray looked down at his necklace and smiled. _'I can't believe it. She really was able to befriend salamander.'_ He shook his head and started to walk again. He kept on walking and turned a corner. Because he was so into his thoughts, He wasn't aware of a flying blue cat that was heading his way at max speed.

"Gray!" Before he could look up, happy rammed into his face. "Ouch! Damn cat! Wait...wh-" "Come quick! There's something huge over there!" _'Huge?'_ Gray stared at happy before running over to the direction happy came from.

Once gray reached the end, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and he felt a sudden rush of shock fill his body. Happy flew over slowly when he saw gray stiffen. "Gray? What's the matter? Do you know what it is?" Gray shivered as he took a step back, memories from when he was a child took over. He fell down as he stared in disbelief. "D...Deliora... What is it doing here?"

 **I know It sucks. I know I know I know. I'm sorry that it took me this long to update. I don't know if i'm going to delete this story or something. Tell me what you think about this and if I should either rewrite this chapter, or delete this whole story and make another.**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of my past

**Here's the next chappy! It's absolutely redonkulous on how long it took me to update that chapter. My apologies, Well...here goes nothing.**

* * *

Let's recap on what happened in the last chapter~

 _Gray shivered as he took a step back, memories from when he was a child took over. He fell down as he stared in disbelief. "D...Deliora... What is it doing here?"_

* * *

"Deliora?" Happy looked at gray anxiously. This is the first time that happy has seen gray so frightened by a monster. Gray was known for being a cool and fearless stripper...Well mostly for being a stripper, but that isn't the point. Happy landed on his feet before looking at the huge beast incased in ice. Happy tugged gray's arm, trying to get him to move, but he was frozen with fear.

Happy suddenly remembered natsu and lucy and made his wings appear. "Gray, I'm going to go get natsu and lucy!" Happy didn't wait for him to reply as he sped down the halls to search for the two mages they had left behind.

* * *

Lucy quietly looked at natsu's back as they walked. Natsu had shrugged her off a while ago and she could tell that he was having a lot of difficulty in walking. "Natsu..." He stayed silent, though, lucy noticed that he slowed his pace and smiled. Natsu and lucy ambled their way down the hall before they came to a sudden stop. Lucy tugged his shredded cloak in an attempt to get him to face her.

Natsu turned ever so slightly, keeping his head down, "What is it luce?" Natsu watched as she looked down with a frown. "...Should we take a break?" Natsu tilted his head, "And why would we do that?" Lucy mumbled under her breath quietly, But natsu caught what she said thanks to his enhanced senses and sighed. "Look. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me okay?"

Lucy was startled when he replied and mentally face-palmed. _'I forgot that his hearing is better than the average person..'_ She crossing her arms and gave him a scornful look, "And why can't I worry about you? It was my fault that you were hurt in the first place. If I wasn't here than you wouldn't have any problems right?" Natsu stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about lucy?" Natsu turned fully so he was facing her. Lucy turned her face away and he followed, attempting to peer at her dishearten face.

Lucy didn't answer right away. She was carefully trying to think of what to say in this situation. Finally, she faced him, observing his reactions as she started to speak. "Natsu...Did...are..." "Lu-" Lucy clenched her teeth and whispered quietly, knowing that he would be able to hear her. "Are we being a burden to you?" Natsu stared at her with a blank expression. Lucy waited patiently for his answer, making sure to avoid his intimidating gaze. "...Did you just ask me if I think all of you are a burden to me?" Lucy could hear the hurt in his shaky voice.

Natsu stepped forward so he was directly in front of her. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Lucy gasped in surprise as she looked up at his face slightly. Natsu had this sad look on his face, it broke her heart to see him hurt. Natsu spoke quietly against her ear and tightened his grip, "Luce...Luce...I don't think you're a burden..I never once thought that you were...Maybe gray and erza...but not happy, and definitely not you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to communicate with everyone. If it weren't for you...I don't think i would have understood the meaning of 'friendship' and 'family'. If not for you, I wouldn't have understood what 'love' was luce."

 _'W-what?'_ Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natsu. The supposedly unsocial, and cold dragon slayer. Was indeed speaking to her with a very soft and loving voice.

 _'It...It almost sounds like he's trying to confess to me..'_ Lucy blushed as she silently relaxed in his warm embrace. Closing her eyes to the world around them, she focused on the beating of his heart. His heart that was thumping rapidly against his chest. She smiled and hugged him back.

A pink tinge crept it's way up natsu's cheeks. He felt rather embarrassed for saying what he said. But it was true that he never thought of her and happy as a burden. He couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled her head, soaking in her natural scent. _'So soft and warm..'_

They both stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the warmth of each other. However, the silence was disturbed by the sound of flapping. Both natsu and lucy stiffened before turning to see happy flying towards them with a worried look.

Lucy pulled away from natsu just in time to catch happy, who rammed into her chest. "Happy? What's wrong?" Happy purred for a bit before looking up at the both of them, "Something's wrong with gray! And there's this monster incased in ice!" Natsu and lucy glanced at each other before they rushed over to where gray was.

* * *

Erza was lost. She was alone. and boy was she pissed.

Gray had disappeared on her as soon as they entered the stupid forest. Erza grumbled murderous words as she stomped her way around the area, trying to find any clues on his whereabouts. "When I get my hands on him i'm gonna..." Erza paused and looked back at the temple. The light had gotten brighter, Bright enough for anyone out at sea to spot. _'I wonder if natsu and lucy is alright..'_ Erza felt the air chill slightly and shivered.

She turned and looked around. She had a feeling that someone was watching her, so she summoned her sword and started to run. As she as she took off, movement could be heard in the bushes and trees. _'tsk. There's two of them?!'_ Erza stopped and threw her sword towards the bushes before she summoned another and sent it towards the trees. Black shadows jumped out and there in front of her were two males.

Erza took in their appearance. The shorter one of the two was a slim young man that had extremely bushy, squared black eyebrows, which was something that creeped her out. He sported a green coat that reaching down to his knees and dark, loose pants. The other one had animal features. the animal features looked like ones that belonged to the canine family. Both of his biceps were adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kana Sashimi, while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one, which was the Lamia Scale guild mark.

 _'What the?'_ Erza pulled out a sword and pointed the tip towards the two mages with a glare, "What is lamia scale doing here?" The one with the bushy eyebrows examined her before smirking. He looked weird because of the eyebrows. "A fairy tail mage I see... Toby." "WHAT IS IT YUKA?" eyebrows, now known as yuka, glared at the one named toby. Erza was surprised when toby yelled.

 _'Does he have hearing problems?'_

"Will you stop yelling in my ears you moron?" "Oooon!" Yuka shook his head and sighed in disappointment. "For now, we need to get rid of this fairy. Toby, go report this to the others." Toby saluted and scampered off in the opposite direction.

Erza clicked her teeth before drawing her attention to yuka, who was standing there with his hands behind his back. "How many more are there?" Yuka grinned and chuckled. "If you defeat me than I will tell you." Erza glared and got into a fighting position before launching herself towards him. As soon as she was in front of him, she swung her sword, however, yuka simply held out his hand and a blue barrier appeared, stopping her attack.

Surprised, erza jumped back. _'interesting...'  
_

"Hahaha! This is my magic scarlet. You won't be able to beat me." Erza requiped to her heaven's wheel armor before rushing towards him. Yuka watched as she ruthlessly attacked his barrier. Erza kept on attacking when her armor suddenly vanished. She gasped and jumped back, looking down to see her in her normal attire. "I can nullify any magic attack. So you can't use those special weapons and armor."

"I see.." Erza walked over to him calmly and stood in front of him. Yuka curiously watched as erza pulled out her sword and placed the tip on the barrier. "Didn't you hear me? Magic can't work on-" "Shut up eyebrows. I'm in a very..very bad mood." Yuka felt enraged and sent a blast towards her. Erza requiped to her clear heart clothes and dodged. Erza had a very menacing aura. "I don't have time to be fightijng with you." She rushed forward and made a move, but his magic nullified the attack, changing her back. Yuka gulped as he stilled. The tip of her blade was near his neck. "H-how-?" "It seems like you were too focused on attacking me to notice that I summoned another sword. Blumenblatt!"

Erza charge at him, slicing him with two of her swords. When she flew past him, a bunch of her other swords attacked him. Yuka screamed before passing out. Erza changed back and cracked her knuckles. "Now for that dog." (A/N: Yea I know. I couldn't think of anything else and I know the fight was crappy.)

Erza quickly changed to her black wing armor and took off.

* * *

Natsu and lucy were sitting down against the wall as they watched gray silently. He was covering his face with his knees up. Happy was on lucy's lap, eating a fish silently as he glanced at gray and the beast every now and then.

Lucy didn't like the mood. It was so dark and unsettling. She stood up and took out a key, "We need to lighten the mood... Gate of the lyre, I open thee! Lyra!"

There was a ding dong sound and a young girl came out. She had Strawberry blonde waist length hair that curled at the end with a pink bonnet that was on top of her head. Her cheeks had round blush marks, and sported a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She also had small white wings and a large harp on her back. The spirit looked around curiously before looking at lucy. Her eyes brightened and she beamed, "Luuuuucy! It's been so long! I missed you so so so so so much!" Lyra gave lucy a big hug and nuzzled her.

Lucy chuckled and caressed her hair gently, "I missed you too lyra." Lyra giggled before pouting (Like this - ( =3=)-), "Why haven't you called on me lately? Do you know how lonely I was when I wasn't able to come out? Ah, but that's okay because I'm here now!" Lucy nodded, "Yes I know, that's why I called you out Lyra. Do you think you can lighten the mood a bit?"

Lyra glanced at everyone before nodding, "What song shall I sing?" Lucy thought a bit before smiling, "You can decide Lyra." Lyra's eyes shone with excitement, "Really?! I can choose what song to sing?" Lucy nodded and watched as Lyra jumped with glee. "Oh boy oh boy!" Lyra settled down and set the harp down. She thought carefully before placing her hands on the harp string. She slowly started to move them, creating a melody. Lucy settled down next to natsu and smiled.

Lyra soon started to sing. Her voice shook the air and sent shivers down everyone's spines. It was like her voice was drawing them in. Lucy's heart thumped loudly as she rested her head on natsu's shoulder. She felt embarrassed and a sudden rush of affection and joy took over her entire being. She couldn't believe that she had neglected Lyra for so long. She remembered when she first summoned her. Lyra was a very very joyful spirit.

Lucy could remember the first song she had sung. She was with her mother at the time. The song she sung stuck with her and became something important. She would sing it for her mother who occasionally was stuck in bed because of an illness. Lucy felt a tear slip from her closed eye as she thought of her mother. She moved so she could hold natsu's hand, which surprised him greatly.

Natsu jumped when he felt small, soft, smooth, warm hands slip into his calloused ones. Her hair tickled his cheek as he leaned in. He relaxed when he smelt her scent. Natsu smiled softly as he listened to the song of lucy's spirit. Sure he's heard very nice songs in his life time when he went on missions, but at that time, he didn't exactly care for them. Now that lucy was here with him, Now that she's apart of his life, he's starting to see things in a different life.

To him, everything was black and white. There was no color in his life, everything was the same no matter what. People never changed. They had feared him. They all kept their distance. The only people he could think of that wanted to be near him was lisanna and happy. Happy was understandable because he had found him by accident. Natsu had found him near his house in the bushes. The egg was pretty big and had a very nice shade of blue, making patterns against the white background.

Natsu was around ten at the time when he had found him. Natsu smiled softly when he remembered how happy he was when he had hatched. He remembered when the blue fur ball beamed at him. Natsu frowned slightly as he thought of back then, what happened to him? Why was he like this now?

Natsu snapped out of it when he heard happy purred. He looked down and smiled. He glanced at gray before resting his head against lucy's.

* * *

Happy was...well, happy. The melody that Lyra was playing was enchanting. Her singing reminded him of lisanna. She used to sing for him when natsu ignored him. At the time, he could tell that natsu loved her. Happy shook his head and smacked his cheeks. He can't be thinking of lisanna. Natsu has lucy, and lucy has natsu.

* * *

Gray on the other hand was silent. He felt like he froze himself by accident. He felt like he was suffocating as he listened to what she was saying. The song she was singing struck something in his heart. A memory that he had locked deep in his heart was resurfacing, haunting his very soul. Gray shook as he covered his ears.

The memories from when he was a child was coming back to haunt him. _'Ur...Ur I'm so sorry..'_ Gray started to remember Ur, a very kind and strict woman who took him under her wing. He had lost his parents some time before, so he was wandering alone until he met her and lyon. Lyon was like a big brother to him. They used to cause mischief together. Gray shook his head and curled up into a ball. He started to remember how he had lost Ur. She had sacrificed herself to stop that monster.

And that monster was right there. Deloria. It took everything he had loved away from him. His family, his home, and Ur. He hated Deloria from the very bottom of his heart. Never in his life time had he thought that he would see it again. Gray shook as tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffled softly and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from breaking down.

* * *

Lyra heard him sniffle and stopped playing. Lucy, Natsu and happy looked up to see gray slowly breaking down. His shoulders were shaking and his hand covered his eyes. Lucy jumped up and ran over to him, leaving behind a worried happy and slightly enraged, disappointed natsu. Lucy got on her knees and pulled gray into a tight, mother-like hug.

She glanced over at lyra and smiled, "Don't worry, it's not your fault Lyra." Lyra slowly nodded.

Despite what lucy just said, she felt guilty in making him cry. That wasn't her intention at all. She was singing a very cheerful song. In fact, that was the same song she sung for Layla and lucy. Lyra watched as lucy rubbed his back. Gray broke down once lucy touched him. Her touch reminded him of Ur even more. He clung to lucy as he sobbed. It took him awhile to calm down.

Lucy's shoulder was soaked as she pulled away. Lucy moved her head so she was looking at his face. Gray's hair shadowed his face as he clenched his hands together. "What's wrong gray?" Gray didn't really say anything for a few minutes before he moved his hand so he could use his Ice make magic. He placed a fist on his palm and muttered something. His hand glowed before a figure of a woman sculpture appeared.

Lucy looked at it curiously, "Who...?" "...Ur...My mentor...She was the one who taught me magic..." Lucy looked at him sadly, "Where is she now?" Gray slowly looked up and gazed at the ice surrounding the monster with dead eyes. "She's right there, She's the ice trapping Deloria inside..." Lucy gasped along with Lyra and happy.

Gray looked back down and little by little, started to tell them his childhood and who she was. By the end of his tale, Lucy hugged him again, causing natsu to growl quietly. "I'm so sorry..." Gray didn't say anything after that.

Lyra was in a thinking position before gasping, "Now I remember!" Everybody jumped as the looked at Lyra who smiled sheepishly, "I remember where Deloria originally came from. He's one of the demon's from the book of zeref." Lucy, happy and gray stared in shock while natsu narrowed his eyes at the name zeref. "Zeref? Seriously?" Lyra nodded. "Yes, seriously." She was about to continue when they suddenly heard a crunching sound behind them.

Everybody turned there heads and saw three figures. There were two males, a female, and a giant blue rat. Natsu stood up, wincing in pain. Lucy immediately sent Lyra back and gripped her whip. Gray looked at the with suspicion as happy hid behind a rock. "Who the fuck are you morons?" The girl sweat-dropped as the leader chuckled. "WE'RE LAMIA-" The girl immediately whacked the one who shouted upside the head. He yelped before rubbing his head.

"That what I should be asking you. What are fairy tail mages doing out here?" "Oh my! I see that the famous salamander is among us. Such a treat." Natsu growled as lucy placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't need to tell you anything." Natsu, under his cloak, clenched his said in pain. "How rude, we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Reitei. This is toby and Sherry." The one with animal features grinned while the girl waved, "This lovable animal is my pet, Angelica."

Lucy shivered as she looked at the rat.

"That ugly rat is you're pet? It even has clothes on! Disgusting lady!" Lucy gasped and covered natsu's mouth as gray nodded in agreement. "I thought I smelt something awful. So it was the rat. Doesn't it belong in the sewers?"

Sherry was twitching as angelica stomped her feet out of rage. Lucy smacked the both of them upside the head,"That was extremely rude! Apologize to the poor thing. It's not like it wants to look like that!" With that comment, angelica started to cry and scampered off.

Natsu, gray and happy applauded lucy who covered her mouth, "No- wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Sherry was red with anger and pointed at lucy, "How dare you say that to my poor angelica! I'll make you pay for hurting her feelings!" Gray whispered quietly to happy, "That thing was a she?" Sherry growled at them before lunging at lucy. Natsu was about to make a move but lucy started to run away.

Natsu panicked as he watch Sherry chase lucy. "Luce! Wait!" Lucy grinned as she looked back and showed him her guild mark, "Don't worry natsu! I can take her!" Natsu helplessly watched them turn the corner before gritting his teeth and turned to the other two.

Gray stared at reitei cautiously while he stood in front of natsu protectively. Natsu was surprised when gray got in a fighting stance, "I'll take you both on..." Reitei smirked before toby rushed past gray. Gray shocked, turned and tried to stop him, but reitei was already attacking him, "Ice make - Eagle!" Gray stilled as he watch the ice eagles fly at him. "Ice make- wall!" Gray blocked the attack before glaring menacingly at Reitei.

"How do you know Ice make?" Reitei chuckled, "That hurt, you don't even recognize me? Who did you think I learnt it from gray?"

 _'No way..Lyon?!'_ Gray made a fist and shook, "W-why?" "Of course...I'm here to surpass Ur! And the only way I can do that is by melting the ice surrounding deloria." Gray was absolutely furious. "Ice make- Hammer!" A giant hammer appeared and slammed the area Reitei was at. Reitei leaped away and started making animals to attack.

"LYON!" Gray made an ice sword and rushed towards him out of blind fury.

* * *

Natsu was being held up by happy, angrily watching gray fight reitei, or in other words, Lyon. Natsu didn't like this one bit. He looked down at toby who was jumping up and down, trying to scratch him with his claws. Happy looked at gray worriedly before natsu sighed, causing happy to look at him.

"Hey! What did you say about your claws?" Toby stopped before pointing at him with an angry face, "YOU FORGOT? MY NAILS CAN PARALYZE MY ENEMIES WITH ONE TOUCH!" Natsu smirked, "Would you care to demonstrate for me?" "OOOON!" Toby was about to attack gray before happy shouted, "Don't you think it's a little unfair if it's a two on one battle?" Toby paused and thought carefully, "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Happy whispered to natsu, "He seems stupid.." Natsu nodded and tossed a rock at the wall, causing it to bounce off and hit toby's head.

It seems like it tickled his head cause he went to scratch it. Right after he dug his nails into his skin, He screamed as he was electrocuted. After a while, toby collapsed. Lyon saw this and face-palmed, "Idiot.."

"Happy, let's go find luce.." "But what about gray?" Natsu turned his head so he was glaring at happy. "Take me to lucy dammit!" Happy could see how worried he was. Happy nodded before flying in the direction lucy and sherry went.

* * *

Lucy somehow made it outside. She was currently running for her life because angelica was chasing after her.

"I'M SORRY YOU DAMN RAT!" That comment pissed off angelica more, causing her to jump above her. Lucy screamed and called out Taurus. He came out just in time to hit angelica away, causing her to faint. "Great job taurus!" "MOOOO! Anything for you lucy!" sherry was comically crying over angelica before jumping up.

She smirked and crossed her arms, "So you use celestial magic? Well this make things easy then. Doll attack!" Lucy looked at her in confusion, "wha-?" "Mooooo!" Lucy shrieked as taurus started to attack her.

"Taurus! What are you doing?!"

"Mooo! I-I can't stop! Forgive me lucy-wucy!" Lucy was getting tired as she dodged his axe. Lucy slipped and landed roughly against the ground. Taurus used this chance to swing at her. Lucy covered her face and waited for the pain to come. To her surprise, she felt warm, strong arms instead. She looked up and smiled, "Natsu! Happy!"

Natsu had this pain expression as he growled at taurus. "Natsu, wait! Taurus is one of my spirits!" "Then explain to me why he was attacking you!" Happy lifted the both of them up just in time as taurus swung his axe down, "Rampage!"

Lucy was trying to think of what to do before gasping, "Natsu...I have an idea. But you have to listen." "Lu-" "Listen!" Natsu closed his mouth as he watched lucy. "I can do a forced gate closure on taurus. The only thing is...I.. Haven't exactly succeeded in closing their gates yet." Natsu was about to say something snarky, but lucy stopped him.

"Can you distract sherry for a bit? I can try to do it then." Natsu didn't bother to move, or say anything. Lucy sighed and muttered an apology before jabbing his broken arm. He groaned in pain and dropped her. She grabbed taurus's key and tried to close his gate.

Sherry laughed, "That isn't possible! A mutual agreement between a Mage and the Celestial Spirit is needed to close the gate blondie." Taurus jumped at her and was about to hit her.

"LUCY!" Sherry cackled as she sent a wood doll at natsu and happy. "Go back taurus! Go Back!" Lucy closed her eyes just as he striked. Lucy shook before slowly opening an eye. The blade of the axe was an inch away from her neck. She gulped as she watched taurus burst into golden particles. "Mooo! Forgive me..."

She succeeded! Lucy fell down and shook. _'..I..I thought I was going to die...'_ Natsu sighed in relief as sherry stomped angrily, "I'm getting tired of you! You...you blonde bimbo!" Sherry summoned a rock doll and sent it towards lucy. Natsu grew angry and smashed it to pieces. He landed in front of sherry with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Not on my watch you bitch." Sherry gulped before natsu punched her in the face, making her fly backwards into some trees.

Sherry was unconscious by the time she hit the ground. Lucy feel to her knees in exhaustion as natsu limped over to her. Natsu stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "...what?" Natsu bit his lip before pulling her into a hug, "...How dare you make me worry like that..."

Lucy blushed. He was worried? _'No, he was happy that you were almost killed by that cow of yours.'_ Lucy sweat-dropped.

Happy laid on natsu's head tired, "I'm glad that we made it in time.." Natsu nodded, making sure to nuzzle lucy's head. He took a deep breath and sighed, taking in lucy's intoxicating scent.

Natsu was in a daze before he snapped out of it. He stiffened when he heard rustling behind them and turned. Erza came out with a pissed off look, dragging a guy with giant eyebrows behind her. Lucy gasped, "E-erza!" "Where's gray?" Lucy looked at natsu who looked away.

Happy spoke up, "We left him behind. Right now, he's fighting the leader..uhh...I think gray said his name was..Lion?"

"...It's lyon, happy..." Lucy glared daggers at natsu, forcing him to look down. Erza was about where to ask them where he was exactly when there was a loud explosion in the distance. They all looked towards the temple and saw smoke. There was a roar, causing them to look up.

The gasped, well, lucy gasped while erza stiffened. Happy yelped and natsu...well he just stared with a blank look. "is that..?" Happy pointed at the dragon, "There's Gray and Lyon!" everybody looked and saw them on top of it, fighting it out with ice magic.

* * *

Gray was getting tired. He most likely used up too much magic when they were in the temple. He could see that Lyon was getting tired as well. "You've gotten strong gray. Ur would be proud." Gray grit his teeth and hissed, "You have no right to say her name Lyon! How dare you!" Lyon chuckled, "silly silly gray. You are naive! I was doing this to prove that I can surpass her! So what if she sacrificed herself to beat deloria? It won't matter if I'm able to destroy it myself!"

Gray shook as he listened to what he said about Ur. "Ur was a great teacher. She was like my mother. She treated us like her own. She would be disappointed because of this!"

Lyon frowned and sent three ice beasts towards gray. He counterattacked with weapons. "I'm powerful gray! You can't beat me! I was with her longer than you after all!" Gray dodged some ice eagles and started to think before taking a deep breath, "But it seems like you've forgotten one thing. One important thing that she taught us." Gray got in a fighting position and made an ice sword. He dashed towards lyon and sliced him, "You're magic is unstable because you only used one hand. She had taught us to use both."

Lyon fell down, clutching his side in pain. "No! I was suppose to be better than you!" Lyon felt a pull in his magic as the dragon shattered. Gray had blew the head off. They both quickly fell down and landed in the sea.

Gray grabbed lyon and brought him to the shore. He and Lyon coughed up water as lucy and erza ran over. "Gray!" Gray looked up and gulped when he saw erza. Lucy looked at erza with a _'calm down'_ look. She huffed as she glared dangerously at him. "Next time you disappear, I'll kill you." Gray nodded quickly as he sweated bullets. Lyon made a fist and slammed it in the sand. "You...This was your fault." Gray glanced at lyon with a sad and hateful look. "This is all your fault..You're the reason why she died!"

Lucy was about to say something when gray beat her to the punch. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "She was protecting us...You know that deloria took everything away from me. I...I wanted to do something about it.."

Lyon listened silently, remembering Ur's expression when she turned herself into ice. He remembers what she told the both of them.

* * *

 _Flashback~_

 _"UR!"_

 _"UR NO!" Lyon and gray were on the ground crying as they watched Ur make an X with her arms. A magic circle surrounded deloria and herself._

 _Lyon got up and tried to run to her, but gray pulled him back. "Gray! Let me go! We have to stop her!" Gray looked down, tears streaming down his red cheeks. Lyon was shocked when they were blown backwards. They both looked up and saw Ur start to disappear. Ur turned slowly towards them and smiled a sad smile._

 _"Lyon...Gray...Take care of each other. I Love you both so so much... Remember your training.. Even though that I'm not here...I'll be watching you both as you live your lives.." Ur's right eye turned white and a crack appeared over it. "I Love you both.."_

 _"URRRRRR!"_

 _Ur disappeared, white sparkled flew in the air, surrounding deloria. They watched as deloria slowly froze over. Lyon fell to the ground, crying his little heart out as gray cried silently._

* * *

Lyon and gray would never, ever, forget the day when she left them. Lyon trembled as he silently cried. Gray had a haunted face, he knew it was his fault. Lucy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gray looked up at lucy and sighed quietly. He then smiled softly and muttered a small thank you towards her. Gray went over to lyon and helped him up. Gray was about to say something when there was a sudden boom and a giant monstrous roar.

Lyon and gray froze, a shiver went down there spines. Natsu had grabbed lucy and hid her in his cloak as he looked at the temple.

Erza was shocked when she saw the monster destroy the place. "What the f-"

"D-deloria..." Gray gripped lyon's shirt and brought his face towards him, "If we all die, know that this is your fault. I'm going to take that son of a bitch down, and avenge my family." Lyon grunted as he was thrown to the ground. "Gray! Don't!" Lyon jumped up and followed gray into the forest. "N-natsu! We need to go after them!" Natsu didn't want to go. He didn't want lucy to fight anymore. He looked down and flinched when he saw lucy's big doe eyes looking at him in worry.

His heart stopped as he stared. It was absolutely insane on how adorable she looked, However, before he could do anything, Happy picked them both up and started to go in their direction. Erza was right behind them. "Happy!" Happy flinched at his tone but ignored it. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to keep from falling. "Right now, the both of them are in danger! We need to stop them natsu!"

Natsu sighed in defeat before happy dropped them. Lucy shrieked in fear, closing her eyes and hugged natsu for dear life. Natsu chuckled quietly in her ear as they landed in a tree. "Luce. You can look now." Lucy opened an eye hesitantly before looking around. Natsu laughed to himself before jumping down. Erza and happy landed next to them, seeing that they were close to deloria.

* * *

Gray couldn't stop himself. He felt like he wasn't in control of his body. He knew that lyon was behind him. He absolutely knew that what he was about to do was insane. But he couldn't let it roam free.

Gray and lyon stopped in an open area, somewhere that was close enough for them to physically attack deloria. Lyon was on his knees huffing. Gray stared at deloria exhausted. They both watched as it made its way across the forest. Lyon stood up straight and made a fist. "..what should we do?" Gray didn't answer him. Instead, he walked so he was in front of deloria. Lyon stared in shock as he watched gray get in a stance similar to Ur's when she was fighting deloria.

"Gray! Are you mad!? Don't do that!" Lyon broke into a sprint as the others came out of the forest. Lucy gasped as natsu rushed over to them. Gray was breathing heavily, shaking as he started to glow. Lyon sped up, "Gray!" He tackled him out of the way as deloria swung down. Hitting the spot where gray was.

Natsu stood in front of them protectively as lucy ran over. She took out a key and started to chant. An old grandfather clock came out and opened a door. Lyon and lucy helped gray inside because he passed out from using too much magic.

Lucy also shoved lyon in there, closing the door and told Horologium, Which was the clocks name, to go straight for the village. He nodded and walked off. Erza ran over and pulled lucy away from natsu, pushing her and herself behind a large tree. "Wha-?" "It's best when we're not near him when he roars.." Happy nodded as he hovered over them. Lucy tilted her head, "Why?" Happy sighed. "He IS the chaos dragon. You most likely didn't see it last time when you guys where falling."

They all peeked from behind the tree and watched natsu jump up. He took a deep breath, filling his cheeks with air. A black and purple magic circle that was the size of deloria's face appeared. "Chaos Dragons Roar!" Just like last time, a powerful black and blue blast came out of his mouth, swallowing deloria and everything nearby. Everyone was blown back by the sudden explosion that happened. Lucy groaned in pain as she sat up.

She rubbed her head slightly as she looked up, blinking away debris. She was absolutely shocked when she saw a large, darkened path. Everything in that particular direction was gone. It was like half of the forest and deloria wasn't there in the first place. Lucy slowly stood up as she looked around. In all honesty, she was a bit terrified that natsu could do something like this.

 _'If he wanted to...He could have destroyed the entire guild.'_ Lucy felt a chill run up her spine before shaking her head. She knew that natsu would never do that. Unless...

Lucy jumped when natsu cleared his throat. She spun around and stared at him as he crossed his arms. Natsu had this sad look on his face as he looked down. Lucy guessed that he thought that she was terrified of him now because of the roar he did. Lucy chuckled silently and simply pulled him into a gentle hug. This gesture surprised him greatly. Normally, people would have backed off if they had witnessed that.

But lucy was a different story. She didn't run away from him. Well, maybe in the beginning. He scowled at the memory of their first encounter. Natsu was glad that that he met her. He wouldn't trade anything for the world if it meant that he could be with her.

Lucy pulled back and tugged him along. Erza, happy, natsu and lucy made their way back towards the village.

* * *

Lyon sat quietly besides gray, thinking to himself. Gray was still out like a light. Lyon didn't understand what had made him do that. Did he really want to surpass Ur? Would she have been upset because of his actions? Many questions flooded his mind as he sighed. He glanced at gray, he remembered how happy he was when they had found him. It was like he had gained a brother. Lyon smiled before standing up.

He couldn't really stay. He needed to leave before those fairies got back. Deloria was gone now, so he would leave, allowing them to finish what they all came here to do.

Lyon walked over to the entrance of a tent they were currently in. He never thought that gray and himself would meet after Ur left, but here they are. Lyon paused in his steps before going back to gray. He took out a necklace that used to belong to Ur and set it on his chest. The necklace was a silver cross.

Lyon muttered a small farewell before leaving the place for good. He made sure to rally up his teammates before going back to their guild.

* * *

Gray woke up with a start. He had a dream of Ur. she was there with him and lyon, demanding them to take off their clothes. They were in the middle of training and such. Gray smiled softly before sitting up. He grunted in pain, his side was throbbing. Something fell on his lap when he moved. Confused, He looked down. Gray's eyes widened in shock, he was taken aback when he saw a necklace. Not just any necklace though.

"Ur..." Gray picked up the necklace carefully. He could feel her presence in the necklace. He hunched over, tears started to escape his eyes.

Lucy had stopped everyone from going in as they watched gray cry to himself. Lucy was like that when she was a child. Just like how that necklace was a reminder for gray, her keys were a reminder for her.

Lucy, and everyone jumped when Moka appeared out of nowhere. He was about to scream when erza covered his mouth. She picked him up and started to run away from the tent, the rest were on her tail. When they were far enough, she released him and immediately started to talk, cutting him off, "Yes we know. We're working on it." The started to get dark, causing everyone to look up at the purple sky.

There was a sudden shriek of terror, making them jump into a fighting stance. Villagers slowly started to change into demons. Moka exclaimed out loud, "DESTROY THE MOON! DESTROY IT OR IT'LL BE TOO LATE FOR US ALL!" Lucy and everyone glanced around at the demons. Happy raised a paw, "How come we're not turning into demons?" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Lucy hummed in thought before agreeing, "That's right! We're not being affected by the moon." Natsu sighed as erza nodded.

"But...How?" Moka looked at them in wonder.

"It's not the moon that's causing all of this."

"Gray!" They all turned so they were facing gray, who was limping towards them slowly. Lucy went over and gave him a hand. "What do you mean that it's not the moon causing this?" Natsu stepped forward with a bored expression.

"Of course it's not the damn moon you morons. The moon isn't capable of doing that at all." Gray nodded in agreement, "The thing that's causing all of this is moon drip." Everybody in the village gasped in shock. Moka marched up furiously, "It can't be! We have been doing the moon drip ritual for years!" Gray sighed in frustration. this old man was giving him a headache. Natsu saw this and started to speak, "the Moon Drip ritual had a side effect of leaving residue Magic over the island, causing it to crystallize and cover it in a magic dome. Which is the reason why it the moon looks purple."

Lucy and erza nodded in understandment. "So..." "That means we just need to destroy this magic dome?" Natsu nodded.

Erza looked up before requipping to her Giant armor. She looked at natsu and gray. Gray and natsu seemed to get the idea and got in a fighting stance. Erza threw a spear towards the sky. Gray sent his ice lances while natsu jumped up, using his roar. Their attacks made the sky crack. After a few seconds, the entire thing shattered into millions of tiny tiny shards. Everyone Ooo'ed at the display. It looked like glitter as it rained down.

"Um...guys? Why didn't they change back?" Everyone looked at each other sadly. Natsu shook his head and ruffled lucy's hair up, "That's because they're originally demons. They just take on a human form so they don't scare others that come by to visit." Lucy gasped before nodding in understandment.

Moka shook, they were demons? That means... Many of the demons had burst into tears as it dawned on them that they had murdered their loved ones. Natsu pulled lucy into a hug, covering her eyes from the heart-wrenching cries. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see. All of a sudden, the sound of laughter could be heard from above. People looked up in surprise.

"Hahahaha! I'm glad to see that everyone has their memory back. Am I right fellas?"

"Yea!"

"B-Bobo!?"

They all gasped. Moka fell on his butt as he gazed up at bobo. Many couples, teenagers, and children cried tears of joy as they ran to their loved ones. "bobo was Moka's son?" Bobo nodded. He landed and hugged his crying old man. "I should apologize for making you all go through all of this. but I thank you so very much for helping us." Lucy beamed a bright smile. "I was able to save all of the demons that had regained their memories. Salamander, Thank you. You may have this."

Bobo walked over to lucy and handed her a book. Erza, a new sword. Happy, a bucket load of fish, and Natsu received a brand new cloak. Gray was taken away so he could be patched up.

Moka jumped for joy, "Let's all have a feast to celebrate!"

"YEA!"

Lucy clapped in excitement. "Let's stay! Can we join them? Pretty pretty please?" Lucy looked at natsu with puppy dog eyes. Natsu stared at her before looking away with a grunt, causing Lucy to grin and cheer before running over to some girls with erza. Natsu smiled slightly before going in the opposite direction.

Happy flew around and partied. Lucy and Erza had gotten new clothes and was in the middle of dancing with some of the boys. Gray was chatting with a few girls as he relaxed on a bed. Natsu was asleep on a tree branch. After about 3 hours of partying, They all headed home.

Natsu was carrying Lucy home. Erza and gray separated from them as soon as they had reached land. Lucy had fell asleep once she touched the ground.

Natsu walked, thinking of what had happened today. Lucy nuzzled his chest and sighed happily. Natsu blushed because he heard lucy mutter his name. They soon reached her apartment. Natsu leaped through the window and set her on the bed. He looked around the dark place in wonderment.

Natsu went to the kitchen and started making some food. Yes, he could definitely cook. He taught himself when he was a child since nobody was with him. Or liked him for that matter. He had made sweet, sticky, spicy chicken with rice and some other stuff.

Natsu thought carefully as he ate some of the food he made. He wasn't able to eat anything at the island because of his personality. Lucy had offered him some when she found him, but he declined and went to sleep.

He sighed to himself as he put the food away and cleaned the dishes. Natsu walked around her apartment, glancing at everything curiously. He stopped at her desk, seeing an open journal. _'A diary?'_ He used to think that diaries were stupid. What was the point in having on in the first place? He picked it up and skimmed through it, taking his time.

He suddenly stopped at one page near the middle.

 _'Dear Diary, You won't believe what has happened to me today! I just met THE Salamander! I even had his scarf. His name is Natsu Dragneel. I was afraid when I first met him. I thought that he would hurt me because I had his scarf, but I was wrong. He was very kind to me. He helped me when I was in trouble. I've been with him for a few days and I've seen many sides of him. There was also this blue flying cat named happy. He was so cute! He's a bit protective of natsu. Happy had told me many stories when they were younger. I also joined fairy tail mama... It's a dream come true! I'm grateful that I was able to meet these guys, they had changed my life.'_

There was more to it, but natsu stopped. What he just read was enough for him. Lucy and happy really cared for him, and he was extremely grateful. He couldn't help but smile softly at the sleeping lucy. He took off his cloak and soundlessly walked over to her, slipping under the covers and pulled her closer to him. Happy crawled so he was above natsu's and lucy's head. Lucy buried her face into natsu's shirt and sighed.

Natsu's heart thumped against his chest as he planted a kiss on her head. Natsu tucked her head under his chin before looking out the window. There were lot's of stars out, shining brightly. The stars glow reminded him of lucy. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 _'Thank you lucy..'_

 **Heyy! Okay, so I won't delete this story guys. I just can't when so many people enjoy reading this. This took me at least two weeks to finish. I hope you like this new chapter, and yes, the fighting scenes are crappy. Oh, and I'll change the title later or something, that was all I could think of.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Mission

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

 _'Ugh...Not again.'_

Lucy was currently at the guild sitting in front of Mirajane, watching natsu with a annoyed look as he stood in front of the mission board. He had at least 12 papers in his hand. Everyone in the guild were whining to themselves cause he basically took them all.

Some of them were stuffing papers in their bags and tried to escape from the back quickly.

"Are you going to go stop him again lucy?" Mira giggled when lucy rolled her eyes. "Obviously. If he leaves now, then he'll be gone for another 3 weeks."

"OR, he'll bring you along. And then once you guys come back, he'll shower you with gifts, and hugs and kisses and-"

"M-Mira!" Mirajane laughed as lucy's face and neck turned a bright red. Mirajane couldn't help but tease the celestial mage. It was obvious that She held a special felling for the Chaos Dragon Slayer.

Mira decided that the teasing was enough and left the red girl behind, making sure to say farewell, and tend to the rambunctious Guild-mates.

Lucy silently cursed Mira as she held her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she could say that!

Lucy huffed before she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Mira was kind of right about one thing though.

Ever since they came back, natsu's been getting her a lot of things. Also, no matter what, he's always around her. Where ever she went, well, he's wasn't that far behind.

He would also sometimes growl at gray if he got to close, or fidget when happy started talking to her. And then if she was talking to the other guys in the guild, he would simply drag her away from them and take her outside.

Lucy almost laughed out loud when she remembered his blank sulky face when they walked out of the guild the other day.

Most of the time, When she wasn't doing anything important, Natsu would force her to accompany him on missions or long, quiet walks in the forest.

Lucy wasn't complaining at all, cause in all honesty, she absolutely loved hanging out with the chaos dragon slayer. Lucy giggled, smiling to herself as she thought of the pink haired man. While lucy was lost in her thoughts, natsu had turned his attention towards her, giving her a funny look, and made his way over as he stuffed the papers in his pockets.

Natsu stood behind her silently like a shadow. He hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder, "..Lucy.."

Lucy jumped out of her skin, falling out of her chair and hitting the floor a thud. Lucy placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart. She was dead sure that she just had a mini heart attack too. Natsu stared at her as she jumped up and glared at him annoyed, "Dammit Natsu! Don't just appear out of nowhere! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Natsu didn't answer, he just stared at her with a blank look. He moved closer and lightly grabbed her arm, "Can we do another mission? I was able to grab a few of them."

 _'Grab a few? You basically took them all!'_ Lucy sweat-dropped before glancing over to Mira who was looking at the two of them.

Mira snickered as she gave lucy a look, causing said person to blush and glare. Mirajane mouthed out, _'I told you so'_.

Lucy turned away from natsu so he couldn't see just how red her face was. Though that didn't work cause natsu could clearly see that her ears were a dark red. Natsu sighed before he gently picked her up and walked out.

Lucy squeaked as some of their guild-mates whistled and laughed.

"Great going lucy!"

"Unbelievable"

"Nyahaha! Be careful with natsu, lucy!"

"They're growing up so fast.."

"Don't those two look great together?"

"I ship it!"

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

Lucy's face was bright red as the left the guild. A childish pout was plastered on her face with her arms crossed. She was already embarrassed as it is. He just had to pick her up bridal style in front of everybody and leave.

It was silent for a bit, lucy's blush dimmed down to a light pink as she tried to think of what to say.

Lucy huffed when she couldn't think of anything and looked up at him in annoyance, "Can you put me down now natsu? I mean, I'm perfectly capable of using my own two legs! I'm not some princess and shit. You didn't have to pick me up in the first place either..." Lucy had mumbled that last sentence and looked away out of embarrassment.

Natsu tightened his grip, making lucy gasp, and continued to walk forward. He had no intention to put her down just yet. Natsu looked down at her slightly, "Well I wanted to hold you like this... and you may not think that you're a princess, but I know someone who does." Lucy gave him a curious look, "Oh yea? And who would that be Mr. dark and moody?"

Natsu twitched at the nickname. _'Dark and moody? really?'_

Keeping his cool, he showed her a faint smile, stopped, and then dumped her in some flower bushes nearby.

Lucy yelped as she landed. Looking up, lucy growled, "What the hell natsu! Why did you drop me?!" natsu rolled his eyes, "Well, you told me to put you down, and that you weren't a princess, so I don't have to treat you delicately right?" Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. She didn't know what to say to him because what he said was right.

Natsu chuckled in his head as he knelt down so he was directly in front of her, "Okay then luce, to answer your previous question... let's just say that I know a dragon that would do anything to keep his princess safe."

Natsu carefully watched Lucy's expression. He almost laughed when he saw the confusion in her eyes. Natsu shake his head and ruffled Lucy's hair up. He stood, "Let's get going blondie." Lucy glared at him for a bit, watching him walk away from her. She stood up and dusted herself off.

She stared at natsu's back, _'...A dragon that would do anything to protect his princess? Who is he talking about? Wait...Dragon?'_

A light bulb appeared over Lucy's head.

Lucy's jaw hit the floor. _'Don't tell me...He was talking about himself?!'_ Her face turned so red, that it could rivals erza's scarlet hair. Smoke rose from the top of her head. She stood there for a bit, thinking about what he just said. Lucy decided to put those words somewhere deep inside her mind, and made her way over to natsu, who was 4 houses down.

The two of them didn't say anything else as they made there way to Lucy's apartment. Once they arrived, natsu waited outside while lucy went in to grab a few things for whatever mission they were about to do. After about 15 minutes, Lucy came out in some skinny jeans and a hoodie. Natsu gave her a strange look, causing lucy to glare. "What is it now? Never seen a girl in jeans and a hoodie before?"

"...No..I've seen plenty. But you're not known for wearing any of those types of clothes."

Lucy gasped. She couldn't believe that he just said that. But...Lucy has to admit the her choice of clothing were rather...revealing... Most of the time.

Lucy huffed out of anger and marched away, making sure to snatch the paper that was in his hand. Natsu had the feeling that he said something he really wasn't suppose to say to the poor celestial mage. Natsu heaved a heavy sigh, scratching his head. He didn't mean it in a bad way...It was the truth!

Natsu shook his head and ran up to lucy who was already far away.

"Um...luce?"

"..."

"...lucy?"

"What now?"

Natsu sighed in relief, "I didn't mean to offend you.." Lucy hmphed at him before muttering something under her breath. Natsu smiled slightly to himself as they walked to the train station. Lucy and natsu sat by each other in an empty seat near the back.

"...Hey natsu?...Natsu?" When lucy didnt receive any sort of response from the chaos dragon slayer, she turned to find him asleep.

Natsu was sleeping like Erza. Sitting up straight with his arms crossed _-Not that anyone could see, but she knew his arms were crossed-_ and his head was down, slightly tilted away from her. Lucy couldn't help but think that he looked like a child when he slept.

Having this peaceful expression, his soft breathing, even the warmth that was emitting from him was also making her quite sleepy.

Lucy yawned slightly. She wasn't able to sleep last night because she was thinking about lots of stuff. Like for example...Natsu. Natsu's been on her mind for a few days now. Or really, he's been on her mind ever since they first met. Lucy looked at natsu hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she should lean on him or not...

 _'...But i'm getting sleepy! ...Ah fuck it, he can't do anything!'_ Lucy made up her mind and softly placed her head on his shoulder. She looked up at his face for a moment before shutting her eyes. She smiled slightly as she dozed off.

* * *

Natsu opened an eye just as soon as lucy fell asleep. He chuckled to himself because lucy was so adorable.

Natsu shifted in his seat so he was leaning back. He gently placed lucy on his lap and played with her hair dazed.

Natsu didn't understand the things that were happening to him. Lot's of strange things were happening ever since he met lucy. Like right now for example, His heart keeps beating against his chest dangerously. Her smell makes him dizzy. Her smile shines brighter than the stars in the endless night sky.

There was also a time when he imagined him kissing her. Holding her, laughing, smiling, talking...And then there were times when his mind took a dangerous turn. He didn't understand why he thought about doing all of those things to her. Those thoughts made him feel weird. There would be this uncomfortable tightness down below. Even though he didn't understand what was making him like this, he liked it... He really liked it.

Natsu snapped out of it and shook his head. He can't be thinking about her like that. He just can't!

Natsu sighed. After about another 2 hours, the train whistle blew as it slowly came to a stop. They had arrived at their destination.

Natsu waited for a few people to leave the train before lifting lucy and their things up. He walked out of the train quickly, shooting small glares at men and women who stared at them.

Natsu looked around the area, trying to see if there was any place for them to rest for the day. Lucy shifted in his arms, sighing as she opened a groggy eye. She started to glance around curiously before looking up at natsu who was staring at her. They stayed like that for a bit until lucy shrieked in surprise, her face burning a bright red.

Startled by the sudden scream, natsu accidentally loosened his grip on her, making lucy hit the ground. Lucy groaned. sitting up, she rubbing her back and glared at natsu. "What was that for?!" Natsu frowned, "It's you're damn fault for suddenly screaming like that.." Lucy frowned, picking herself up. Natsu watched her carefully as she started to walk away from him.

Natsu started to walk forward when he suddenly stopped. Lucy, who didn't hear natsu stop, kept on walking forward. "Lucy." "What now?!" Once she turned, all she saw was a blue ball heading straight for her. Although, she couldn't react in time as the blue, surprisingly soft, ball hit her dead on, causing her to fall down roughly.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Luuuuuuccccyyyyy! Why did you two leave me behind?!"

"Happy?!"

Natsu stared at happy with a blank look. He didn't know why, but he had felt the need to switch places with the feline. He also had felt...jealous.

Why was he jealous over a cat? That didn't make any sense! Natsu tched when happy started to calm down the poor blue cat.

"I'm so sorry happy! I didn't mean to leave you behind.." Lucy hugged happy. said cat rubbed his face against her and purred. Natsu, who was feeling even more jealous, picked him up and growled.

"Natsu!"

Natsu twitched, allowing lucy to take happy away from him.

"Will you be nice natsu? I can't believe that we forgot about happy!" Lucy rubbed happy's head, smiling apologetically. Happy grinned before placing himself on top of her head, "It's okay lushie! I'm here now!"

Natsu sulked silently as he watched lucy laugh with happy. "...Lets just go already blondie." Lucy threw natsu a small glare before following natsu.

* * *

Natsu listened to what lucy and happy was talking about quietly. Natsu's heart thumped when he heard her laugh. It warmed his heart, and gave him a feeling of relief. Natsu, lucy and happy stopped in front of a rather large house.

It was a pretty nice house, the color and everything made it stand out. Lucy went up to the double wooden doors and gazed at it. It had this plant like design on it. Lucy knocked on the door three times. The door opened, revealing a very young woman.

She had long wavy black hair, purple-ish pink eyes, and she had on a pair of ripped of jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt splashed with the colors of the rainbow. "Are you three fairy tail?" Lucy nodded. The young lady smiled and bowed, "Oh my! I must apologize for my appearance. I was in the middle of helping the mistress with her room. My name is Kimiko. I am the maid here."

Lucy smiled, "My name is lucy. These two here are my team-mates and friends. The one with the pink hair is natsu, and the cat is happy."

Kimiko glanced at natsu and stiffened slightly. Lucy saw this and frowned. Happy flew so he was in front of kimiko, "Aye! Nice to meet you Kimichi!"

Kimiko twitched slightly.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "...It's kimiko, happy.."

Kimiko giggled, "It's alright, Please do come inside, Mr. Tadashi will be with you shortly. I'll go let him know that you have arrived."

Everyone looked at each other silently.

They followed kimiko inside but stopped in their tracks.

Lucy gasped in surprise, "Wow... This is amazing.."

"Whooaaa! Lucy! Look at that! There are so many fish!" Natsu glanced around. He moved so that he was just a little bit behind lucy. Natsu didn't know why, but he had this feeling like something bad was going to happen.

The walls and everything had paintings on them. The floor was extremely sparkly, and so clean that you could actually see your reflection. Kimiko led them into a room that had black and gold walls. A large window was on the right all the way in the back. A man, at least in his 20's, was sitting in a chair across from them. Lucy and the others sat down and looked. The man had black hair that was brushed back. He wore a black t-shirt with jeans and boots.

"I'm glad that you guys could make it. I thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome sir."

"Please, call me Daichi."

Lucy felt somewhat uncomfortable but nodded. Daichi leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Now, I'm sure you know what you're suppose to do right?"

Lucy stiffened, she had forgotten to ask natsu about the missions. She quickly glanced at natsu and stared in surprised when he had this grim expression on his face. "I see that you don't know miss. Well, I need you three to babysit. As well as house-sit for us." "Us?" Kimiko suddenly came in with a red face, "Y-yes, us." Daichi grinned and stood up. Kimiko went over to him. "Did she tell you guys that she was a maid?" Lucy and happy nodded.

"Well, she's actual my girlfriend." Kimiko nodded, "Yes. I'm his girlfriend. And I would like you three to watch over my siblings." Daichi held his head, "Please don't be mad at us for this... We just need at least a month by ourselves." Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have 3 brothers and a baby sister... Guuuuuys!"

The door opened and three boys and a baby came in. Lucy gaped at them in surprise.

Kimiko smiled and walked over to one of them, "This is my oldest brother." The boy was slightly taller than natsu. He had spiky black hair and light brown eyes. His skin was slightly darker than the others. He wore jeans and a tight gray t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He silently looked at natsu and lucy before nodding at them. Kimiko beamed proudly, "His name is Kiyoshi. He's not much of a talker."

Kimiko then walked over to another boy who was slightly shorter than kiyoshi. He had long, messy brown hair. He had sky blue eyes and was a bit pale. He also had some muscles too. He sported a pair of skater pants and a gray shirt. "Sup. The name's Tatsuo. I'm the second oldest." Tatsuo looked at lucy. Lucy did the same. They both stared at each other before grinning.

They both moved forward and immediately did some kind of handshake.

Natsu fidgeted in place. He didn't like the look tatsuo was giving lucy at all. He also didn't want him to touch her. Kimiko saw this and chuckled, causing natsu to glare at her slightly.

Kimiko took the baby out of tatsuo's hand and handed her to lucy. The baby stared at her before smiling. "This is Cho. She's only 8 months old." Lucy giggled and cooed at the small baby. Cho giggled and nuzzled lucy cutely.

Daichi stepped forward and pointed to a boy leaning against the wall, "This guy here is Aoi...". Lucy froze and felt a chill run up her spine as she looked at him. The boy was about the same height as natsu. He had black spiky hair like kiyoshi's, but with a red streak. His eyes startled lucy however. They were an icy blue. He glared dangerously at lucy.

Natsu, sensing this, pushed her behind him and glared right back. Kimiko walked over to lucy and whispered, "I'm sorry...He really doesn't like strangers...women in particular..." Lucy nodded slightly as she gazed at Aoi.

Tatsuo and Kiyoshi sighed as they left the room. Aoi didn't move for a while, he just stayed there and watched lucy with a caution. Natsu stepped into his view and shot him a dark glare. Aoi, turned away and left the room quickly.

Kimiko sighed in relief when he left the room finally. Cho was playing around with a strand of Lucy's hair. Lucy sighed as she slid down so she was sitting on the floor.

"...Why does Aoi hate females?" Kimiko shook her head, " Our mom had left us when he was only 5. He has seen many women play around with guys. He even had his heart broken.. Poor boy." Daichi hugged kimiko gently. Lucy looked up and huffed, "You guys go ahead. We'll keep them company until you come back."

Kimiko looked at lucy in surprise, "Are you sure lucy-san?" Lucy nodded, "Yea, We can handle it. Right natsu? Happy?" "Aye sir!" Natsu didn't answer. He was still staring at the door with a dark expression. Kimiko looked at Daichi worriedly.

Daichi seemed to realize and sighed, " The main reason why we asked for help is because many people despise Aoi, because of the things he's done..." Lucy stopped playing with Cho to stare at kimiko and Daichi.

" We had at least 20 assassins come by in a week. I don't know why they attack him... They keep saying something about being dangerous and hidden magic. Please...Please protect my family Lucy-san!"

There was a sudden bang, causing everyone to turn to the door. Aoi was growling furiously at kimiko and Daichi.

"Why did you tell them? This is my business alone! I don't need someone like you to look out for me! You even went ahead and told this bitch and salamander about it! I don't even want to be near him because he's-"

*SMACK*

Everything went silent. Natsu, kimiko, kiyoshi and tatsuo who came in to stop aoi, happy and Daichi stared in shock and horror. Aoi Slowly held his check in surprise as he looked at lucy.

Lucy crossed her arms and glared, "I had it up to here with you. What the hell is your problem? Huh?! Kimiko-san is trying her best to protect you and everyone, and this is how you repay her? Are you mad?!" Natsu walked up to lucy silently, "Lucy..."

"You are going to sit down and shut up. I'm not going to put up with your behavior. We are here on a damn mission. Don't make it any harder for us. If it goes smoothly, then we can hurry up and leave." Aoi silently watched lucy before turning away. Aoi didn't say anything else as he ran out of the room quickly.

Kimiko and Daichi released a sigh. Lucy turned so that she was facing Daichi, "We got it under control. You guys go." Kimiko nodded and they both left. Natsu handed cho to lucy as he walked out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Tatsuo stood next to lucy with his arms crossed. Lucy shook his head, "He's going to keep watch." "keep watch?" Lucy nodded, "He'll know when someone is coming." Lucy stopped talking and handed cho to him, before going to where aoi was.

* * *

Lucy headed up the stairs and knocked on a door. Kiyoshi had told her where Aoi would have been. When she didn't get an answer, she opened it just enough so she could stick her head in.

"..Aoi?" Aoi was sitting on his bed reading. He jumped when he heard her voice and accidently threw the book. Lucy chuckled as she entered the room. "Hey.. I just came to apologize. I didn't mean to hit you like that." Aoi quietly watched as lucy made her way to his bookshelf. "What do you want blondie?" Lucy twitched slightly.

"Nothing. I just came to apologize to you. I'm going to go make dinner, so come join us."

Lucy walked out of the room and made her way into the kitchen. Tatsuo and Cho were already there playing. Lucy smiled.

Natsu walked in with a sullen look. He had sensed that there were people hidden somewhere. It was also getting dark. But he felt like they were not in any immediate danger. Natsu sat down as he stared at the ground in thought.

He wished that he had looked at the request before they came here. He didn't like how friendly those guys were being towards lucy. Sneaking a glace, Natsu stared at lucy who was making dinner for everyone. 'Lucy's pretty...'

Lucy seemed to sense that natsu was staring, cause she had turned her head towards him and smiled, "What's the matter natsu? You want to help me?" Natsu stared at her a bit more with a blank expression before getting up. "No." Lucy laughed when he left the kitchen.

Before they had left, Kimiko had showed them their rooms. Natsu had his own room, Which was daichi's and kimiko's. Lucy had wanted to share a room with Cho. After everyone ate, they all went to bed. Natsu sat on his bed, staring out the window. He could hear lucy reading to Cho who was giggling and making baby noises. Natsu smiled to himself. Happy was asleep on Natsu's pillow. Natsu listened to lucy a bit more, listening to her read. Her voice was soothing.

Natsu wanted to be around her more. He didn't want to leave her side. He really didn't understand why he didn't.

He laid down and stared at the ceiling in thought. He had this bad feeling earlier when he was outside. Natsu decided to ignore it and fell asleep.

* * *

everything was silent, except for the occasional snores and such. Everyone had fallen asleep, however, there was something there. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness of the night, watching the peaceful lucy sleep.

Dangerous red eyes stared at her in amusement.

The shadow backed away from the window and into the shadows.

"I finally found you Heartfilia. Be prepared... Gihi."

 **Guy's. People. Friends. I'm going to change this chapter. I know I know I know It sucks butt. I am seriously sorry. I would like it if someone would give me tips on either how to make this chapter better or if I should completely delete this and restart. Also... I want to write a few lemons in this, but I don't know how _**

 **Those who agree that this sucks, Say "I"**


	8. Chapter 8: The Elemental 4

**Hello guys! Thank you all for reading this. I'm grateful for all of the encouragement. I'm going to do my best to reach 50 chapters! Now, onto the story~**

* * *

"WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAA!"

*Crash* *Bang* "Ouch!"

Tatsuo, kiyoshi, and happy hurled Lucy's and Cho's door open in a frenzy, exposing a very... Very exhausted and depressed lucy who was trying to calm the poor girl.

"What happened in here?" Barely keeping her eyes open, lucy pointed to the window. She leaned back and continued to rock the baby as she muttered something to herself.

"She said that there was a shadow with red eyes peering through the window. Cho somehow saw it and started to cry. The shadow also broke the window, which is why cho screamed." Tatsuo jumped out of his skin in surprise. Natsu was leaning on the door with a menacing expression. He had dark circles under his eyes and was growling every once in a while.

Kiyoshi walked over to Cho and took her from lucy. Lucy was about to say something but tilted sideways. Tatsuo who was nearby caught her.

Natsu's growl got even louder when Tatsuo caught her, however, he was unaware to the jealous dragon slayer. "That woman said that there was a shadow with red eyes right?" Kiyoshi turned towards Aoi, who came in a few moments after he had calmed down Cho. He was currently sitting on the bed. Aoi turned so he was glaring at natsu, who returned it furiously. "If you even think about accusing me, I will kill you."

Lucy lightly whacked him upside the head, "That's enough now Mr. Dark and Moody. Stop being a threat to the boy. We are here on a mission, so we need to do our part. Aoi-" Lucy glared slightly at him. Aoi twitched slightly when she called his name and glanced towards her. She sighed and held her head tiredly, "Just... don't push it."

Aoi tsked and looked away. He didn't feel like arguing with the blonde. Instead, he got up and walked towards the window. Lucy yawned and walked out of the room, scratching her messy hair. Natsu watched her walk away before looking down. So what he had felt earlier wasn't his imagination, someone was really there. And he had the feeling that this person wasn't after Aoi.

Natsu shook his head. Nothing bad was going to happen on his damn watch.

Cho was finally quiet, but she was struggling and whining. Kiyoshi was having trouble in keeping her still, resulting in him almost dropping her a few times. Lucy came back with a glass of water and a warm bottle of milk. When Cho saw lucy, She squealed and reached out towards her.

Lucy giggled and took her from Kiyoshi, who had this melancholy expression on his face. He muttered something to himself, "I used to be her favorite", Or something like that.

"um...guys? You might want to see this." Happy was hovering over something that was stuck in the wall. Lucy walked over and found a sharp metal rod sticking out. There was a note attached to it, so she took it off and looked. Her face suddenly went pale and lucy started to tremble.

"What's wrong blondie?" Lucy jumped and turned, slipping the note into her pocket. "It's nothing for you to worry about guys. It's just a warning notice for aoi. We should be careful from now on. Anyway, let's start fixing the window." Everyone gave her a strange look. Natsu stiffened. He could hear how frightened she was despite her calm expression.

Natsu thought for a bit. They indeed should be careful from now on. Natsu turned and walked out of the room, "I'm...going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a few hours." with that, he left the house and made his way to the forest that was at the edge of town.

* * *

After natsu left the house, Lucy handed Cho to Kiyoshi who smiled brightly. Cho had this small pout on her face as she clung to him. Lucy chuckled and tousled up her hair before leaving the room.

Lucy wandered around the house with a serious expression and stopped at a door. Lucy hesitated before walking in. The room she had just entered was Natsu's.

 _' I'm sure he wouldn't mind If I crashed into his room..'_

She shrugged and flopped on the bed. She took out the note and started to read it.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was reading.

"That son of a bitch is looking for me now? After all this time? I can't believe him!" Lucy crumbled the note up in frustration and threw it at the wall angrily.

Lucy laid on her back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

Why now? Why did he suddenly start giving a damn about where she was?

The note that she just threw was from her father. She was sure of it. Lucy ran away from home a few years ago for a reason. Growling under her breath, lucy sighed.

She'll be damned if she has to set foot into that cold and dark place. Her home was fairy tail now. She wouldn't go home to him even if he threatened the entire guild...

Maybe.

Lucy raised the hand that had the Guild mark on it, smiling to herself unconsciously. She was so glad that she was a part of the family. And she was glad that she was able to meet everyone, especially natsu.

she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It seems like her father had hired some kind of dark guild to bring her back. "What was the name again? Phantom Lord? Is that the guild that he hired?"

But still... Why the hell would he even bother? He never paid any attention to her when she was there before... "He probably wants me to marry some sort of rich person so he could get more money. It's always been like this. Ever since I was a kid he's been trying to send me off so he could gain more money. That filthy bastard.."

Even if that dark guild came and attacked them, they would beat them. They have what it takes to stop them.

 _'But I really don't want to involve the guild in my personal affairs though... this is my problem. They shouldn't have to fight my own battles!'_

Determined, lucy got up and went towards her room. Everyone was still there much to her surprise. They were all hanging out, sitting quietly. "Guys. I have a favor to ask.."

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsu was standing under a tree glaring dangerously at the darkness. A figure hidden in the shadows chuckled. "Gihi. Who want's to know?"

Natsu growled, "I want to know. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Gajeel sneered "It's none of yer' Business. Now, why don't you run back to that pitiful place you call a guild." Natsu was just about to attack when he suddenly caught Lucy's scent. "What the-"

Gajeel smirked, "Well what do ya know? Seems like girlie is coming to us. This makes my job easier Gihi." Gajeel broke into a sprint and followed her smell.

"You sonofabitch! Come back here! Don't you dare touch Lucy!" Natsu chased after him quickly. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling something dangerous was about to happen.

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the forest with Tatsuo, happy, and Aoi. Kiyoshi, who was holding cho was looking out of the window silently. "You ready guys? Remember to stick to the plan."

"Do we seriously have to do this? What if it doesn't even work?"

Happy settled down on Lucy's head as he munched on a fish, "Aye. Natsu would be pissed if he knew that we left the house lushiee..."

"I'm going to have to agree, I don't see the point in us going to the guild. and that natsu fellow would probably kill you if he found out." Lucy sighed before looking at the house and nodded towards Kiyoshi, who walked out with some bags in each hand. Cho was strapped to his chest asleep.

"Alright, let's go. It's not safe to really stay here. I don't know what I would do if your house was destroyed." The boys nodded and looked at the house with a sad expression. Lucy smiled, "Once this is all over, you guys can come back." They each looked at each other before nodding. "Alright lucy, let's get going." Lucy nodded and they all started to run away from the house. Right now, they're all going to the guild just in case something bad happens.

It's better to have more people to help them fight if necessary than have two mages, a blue fish-loving cat, and 4 non-magic users. Lucy and the others continued to run before she stopped, causing the others to come to a halt. "What's the matter lushiee?"

The hair's on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a sudden dread wash over her. Lucy took happy off her head and set him down, "Guys. Whatever you do...Don't stop running. Keep going until you reach the train station." Kiyoshi stared at her worriedly, "Lucy?" There was a sudden snap, making all of them turn. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw natsu chasing another person, who by the way, was coming straight towards them.

"Everybody... RUN! RUN NOW!" They all broke into a sprint. Lucy was a bit behind since the boys were faster than her. Lucy grabbed her whip and turned around. Happy saw what she was doing and told Tatsuo that he was going to stay behind and help them. Quickly, happy flew into a nearby tree and watched from there.

Lucy flicked her wrist so that the tip hit the man in the face. surprisingly, she managed to strike him in the eye, causing him to howl in pain and snarl. Natsu took the chance to tackle gajeel to the ground.

"Nice job Blondie, Now get the fuck out of here! Happy! You too you damn cat!" Lucy flinched from his tone but nodded. Lucy along with happy who muttered a sad 'Aye' turned before running off to join the others.

* * *

Natsu watched as they both left before focusing on the growling slayer under him.

Before he could blink, he was thrown backward and into a tree. He snarled and stood up. Gajeel had turned his entire arm into a metal club as he snarled, "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Gajeel propelled his club forward. Natsu dropped down and launched himself towards the iron dragon slayer. He struck him with a fist covered in black and blue flames. The punch shredded gajeel's shirt and sent him flying. He landed with a crack before he sat up. He was rubbing his head since he was thrown into a tree.

"Gihi, that was a nice punch. I must be crazy to fight THE chaos dragon slayer himself."

Gajeel got up and dusted himself off. "Aria! Get yer' ass out here!" An extremely tall man with tan skin appeared. On his face was a white blindfold that was wrapped around his eyes tightly. Natsu snarled, "Who the hell are you!" Aria walked until he was next to gajeel before he burst into tears, startling natsu and causing gajeel to groan in annoyance. "My Name is Aira! I'm part of Phantom Lord. I am one of the Elemental 4. How sad! So Sad!"

Gajeel moved away so that the tears that were streaming down Aria's face didn't hit him, "What a fucking baby." Natsu couldn't help but agree and both dragon slayers covered their ears while Aria's sobbing got louder.

"We Are Here To Take Away Ms. Heartfilia!"

This got Natsu's attention. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes, "Why the hell do you dumbasses want lucy?" Gajeel was about to tell him to fuck off when Aria spoke, "We Were Hired To Bring Ms. Heartfilia Back Home. The Man Who Hired Us Doesn't Care If She's Unharmed Or Not! So Sad So Sad!" Gajeel had it up to hear with this man's crying and growled in irritation.

"You heard the man. Now where's the Heartfilia girl dragneel?"

Natsu perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps. Another man appeared out of nowhere. This man Had green hair and had a monocle on his right eye. What surprisingly disturbed natsu was his stance. His head was tilted and his body was oddly swing back and forth. His feet was also melded to the ground. "Monsieur. The Heartfilia is heading for fairy tail." At the news, Gajeel had this sick grin on his face. "Gihihihi~ Great job Sol. You two, take care of this guy here. I don't give a rat's ass if you end up dead. Make sure that he doesn't go after me."

"Oui~"

"So Sad...Leaving us with this thing."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you gajeel."

Gajeel turned and ran away. Aira and Sol waited a bit before facing Natsu, "We might end up dieing. But if we don't, gajeel is going to torture us. So sad."

"Oui~ Monsieur. We are members of the elemental four. No one can defeat us!."

Despite the worry he was feeling, natsu started to feel excited. It's been a long time since he had a good fight. Natsu shook his head, this was not the time to play around. Lucy, the gang- Hell, possibly the entire guild was in trouble. He knows about Phantom Lord. And boy were they in serious. Gajeel is NOT someone you would want to be around. Natsu stood his ground before black and blue flames covered his hands.

Sol shivered. He knew that this guy wasn't someone that you would want to fight. Fighting this guy would mean a one-way ticket to hell. Aira seemed to have the same idea and took off his blindfold. Natsu, sensing that whatever aria was about to do was dangerous, launched himself and used a chaos dragon fist on him, causing him to fly backward. Sol jumped away when natsu tried to kick him.

"Roche Concerto!" A Barrage of massive rocks shot up from where natsu was and sent him flying. Natsu, who was stunned, twisted so that he landed on his feet. Using some of his magic, he rushed towards sol and used a right dragon claw on him. Aria barely pulled Sol out of the way. Aria held out a palm, "Zetsu." small and powerful blasts attacked natsu. Natsu didn't have a chance to dodge as the blasts hit him dead on.

He screamed in pain as he flew into a tree. He struggled to stand up as sol used his sand magic. "Hurry up Aira! We must hurry! Sable Dance!" Sand appeared and surrounded the dragon slayer. The sand mercilessly attacked him from both sides, Shredding his cloak and causing shallow cuts to appear.

Aira was about to use metsu when he froze. Sol wasn't next to him anymore. Aira slowly turned and saw him in a giant crater. Sol looked horrible and was twitching non-stop. Aria turned back around and found that the dragon slayer wasn't there anymore. "you should have listened to you're instincts. Now... I'm going to kill you." Aria didn't have the chance to do anything has his face was slammed into the ground. when his face hit the ground, a small crater appeared. Aira was out cold.

Natsu rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck. His eyes were dragon-like and dark blue and black scales decorated his tan skin. He ripped off his cloak, his scarf in full view. The once white scarf had turned black. Natsu turned away. Gajeel was going to regret going after Lucy. He was going to make him pay dearly. "He just made an enemy out of fairy tail."

He turned and used his magic to give him that extra boost. _'Hang on luce.. I'm coming!'_

* * *

Lucy and the gang were currently running towards fairy tail.

"Lucy! Are we almost there?"

"Yea! Just a bit more and we would arrive!" Aoi tripped suddenly, landing roughly on the concrete ground. He groaned out in pain as Tatsuo picked him up in a hurry. "We have no time to stop!" Aoi gave him a sideways glance before running again. Lucy, who was ahead, grinned brightly, "Look! There it is guys!" At the sight of the guild, they all put more effort into their speed. They were almost there when a chill ran down Lucy's spine.

She turned and went pale. Behind her was gajeel. "Kiyoshi! protect Cho!" Kiyoshi turned at the sound of his name and yelped when he saw Gajeel.

"Gihi. Found you~"

Not even a second past when they were sent flying. They all flew into the guild harshly and were rolling. Kiyoshi curled up so Cho didn't get hurt as he crashed into some tables. Aoi and Tatsuo crashed into the surprised guild members and lucy and happy crashed into some tables and Mirajane.

It was silent except for some groaning and curses. Lucy and mira sat up, rubbing their heads before they heard a "Gihi". Happy flew up and flew over to kiyoshi who was trying to calm down cho. Mira was about to ask what was going on but Before they could react, gajeel walked in and grabbed lucy by the neck. Lucy choked as she started kicking the iron dragon slayer. "That tickles Blondie. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take you to my master." everyone snapped out of their daze and rushed towards the man.

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Leave Her Alone!"

"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone went silent as they looked at the Master, who stood on the rail of the second floor glaring down at gajeel dangerously.

Everyone in the guild gathered around gajeel and got into fighting positions. Gajeel simply smirked, "Or what old man? You all can't possibly beat me."

"Unhand lucy right now or face the consequences!" Gajeel stared at the master in the eye before grinning darkly, "How bout... No?" Gajeel squeezed Lucy's some more, making her claw at him desperately.

That's when all hell broke loose in the guild. "PROTECT LUCY!" Everyone roared as they charged forward.

Erza summoned her swords and dashed forward towards the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel didn't waste a second as he danced away from erza as she swung her swords. Because of everyone suddenly attacking him, he had to tuck the gasping blonde under his arm so he could defend and fight back.

Lucy's head was spinning as she tried to replace the air she had lost. She really didn't like how she was being jerked around and that she couldn't move her arms.

When she was able to breathe properly, she could hear how everyone was trying their very best to help her.

 _'Guys...I have to do something to get him to stop moving for a bit..'_

Lucy decided that the best thing right now was to squirm as much as possible. He wouldn't be able to fight AND keep a hold of her at the same time. Gajeel seemed to figure out what she was trying to do because he tightened his grip on her, causing her to yelp in pain. Her arms were being pressed harshly into her sides. She teared up slightly from the pain but bit her lips in an attempt to not shout in pain.

She wasn't going to let this bastard win no matter what!

Lucy tried to think about how the hell she was going to escape when suddenly, she hit the floor with a bang.

Lucy wasn't able to process what the heck happened because five hands grabbed her and started to pull her away from the chaos and the now furious Male. She looked up and saw Tatsuo, Aoi, who was hiding Cho in his hoodie, and Kiyoshi who were panting as they dodged flying furniture, debris, magic and bodies. She stumbled a few times since they were pulling her roughly and quickly, but managed to get her footing and run after them.

Gray saw them trying to find a safe place to hide and shouted at them, "Lucy! Over here!" Lucy and the boys stopped to look over at gray who was waving his hands desperately. He had managed to make an Ice shield as some of the people who couldn't fight took shelter. Some were helping him keep his shield up, like levy who was making runes and such. while others watched what was happening around them. "Guys! Let's go!" The boys nodded and ran over there quickly. Tatsuo and Kiyoshi were quick on their feet and was able to dodge most of the stuff that was flying everywhere.

Aoi however, was trying to be quick, but slow enough so he didn't hurt Cho who was sobbing in fear. Lucy was slightly behind him, making sure that nothing hit him from behind. Lucy was struggling in trying to protect the both of them because magic was flying everywhere. Out of nowhere, lucy felt a cold chill run down her spine. She turned to look, only to see gajeel staring right back at her with evil red eyes. gajeel then shifted his gaze on something in front of her and saw that he was staring at Aoi and Cho who were still running.

Her eye's widened in realization but it was too late. Gajeel did his Iron dragon's roar.

Everything went in slow motion as she watched the tornado of tiny sharp pieces of metal fly straight towards them.

Before she could think, lucy was already bolting towards them. Adrenaline filled her entire being as she launched herself.

"AOI! LOOK OUT!"

Aoi's eyes widened when he saw the tornado come straight towards him.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the two of them and turned so her back was facing the blast. Aoi stiffened in shock and fear. What was she doing? Why was she willing to sacrifice herself for him? Was she insane?!

He curled up into lucy and slammed his eyes shut, holding Cho close to him tightly. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

Lucy made sure that her whole body was protecting both Aoi and Cho as she gripped them tightly. She closed her eyes, shivering as she waited for the blow.

1 minute. 2 minutes. 5 minutes have passed. The awaited pain never came, instead, something heavy and warm was covering them.

"...Everywhere you go blondie. Trouble seems to follow you."

Lucy's eyes snapped opened as she turned her head so fast, she was afraid that she would have had whiplash. The person who said that was breathing heavily as if he had ran a marathon. He slowly let them go and stood up. Lucy saw that the back of his shirt and some of his skin was shredded.

The male that had saved them was none other than Natsu Dragneel. His cloak was nowhere to be found, but lucy, along with Aoi couldn't help but look at their savior. Natsu was standing straight with his hands balled into a fist. His knuckles were white and twitched ever so slightly. His expression was calm but you could see that his eyes held hidden fury. His Once white scarf, now an ominous black, was wrapped securely around his neck. He had on a tight black tank-top, which showed off his ridiculously sexy abs (Muscles ladies and gents).

A deep growl erupted from the pink-haired dragon slayer. Lucy couldn't help but shiver at the sound he just made.

 _'Oh my mavis...'_ She gulped, feeling her cheeks heat up before turning her attention to the other dragon slayer that was across the room.

Gajeel was shaking with excitement and fear, not that he would admit it. "Gihi, Nice to see that yer' joined the party Chaos. I was startin' to get bored of these weak fairies."

Natsu snarled at gajeel dangerously, "How dare you try to put blondie and the brats in harm's way.. I'm going to fucking murder you." Natsu's voice was dark. You could literally hear the venom dripping out of his mouth.

"It ain't my fault pinkie. I'm just doin' what I was hired to do. And yer' ain't gonna stop me from doing it!" Gajeel's arm instantly changed into a chainsaw. He crouched low before pushing himself off the ground, flying towards us. He swung his arm as he cackled darkly. Natsu turned and picked us up before jumping away, dodging the attacks that gajeel sent towards us.

Natsu landed and set them down before he started to glow black and blue. His magic swarmed around him before all of the energy went to his hands, covering them in dark flames. Natsu rushed forward silently.

Gajeel did the same and they both clashed together, each throwing punches and kicks at each other vigorously.

 _'They truly are like dragons..'_

Lucy watched in awe as natsu sent gajeel flying. He had created a giant hole in the guild wall as he landed outside. Natsu chased after him with a murderous glint in his eyes. He looked like he was out for blood. And if she didn't know any better, she would have to say that he really would spill blood right now.

Gajeel jumped away from the murderous dragon slayer and snarled. _'What the fuck am I doing?! I don't have time to be fucking around with Chaos! I need to get that damn heartfilia chick now! But I'm screwed either way whether I do get her or not!'_

He was not happy. Not one bit. Gajeel, despite him not wanting to admit it, knew that he was going to lose. If he's lucky enough, he may be able to escape with a few broken bones. _'I don't feel like dying today.'_ Gajeel countered Natsu's kick with his own, making sure to turn his leg into steel. Natsu snarled as he threw another kick. It hit gajeel's head and sent him crashing down to the ground.

Gajeel barely managed to roll out of the way as Natsu's fist slammed into the ground, causing it to crack and sink from the force. Gajeel shivered slightly when natsu moved his fist. He had made a dent in the road, if he hadn't moved out of the way, that would have been the end of it.

 _'Gihi. yea right.'_

Gajeel turned his whole body into steel as natsu kicked him away. Gajeel rolled for a bit before skidding into a crouch. He used his hand so he could stop himself from going any further. He then dashed towards natsu with great speed and socked him in the face. Natsu stumbled but remained on his feet. He shivered, 'It's been a while since I last fought someone.'

Natsu used a dragon fist while gajeel did the same. Their fists crashed into each other one by one. They were moving at a fast rate, if you watched the fight, all you would be able to see was light and sparks where they hit. They fought for a while before gajeel kicked him away. Natsu blocked the attack but ended up crashing into a tree and a building. He watched as the building crumbled around the Chaos dragon slayer.

 _'Sorry pinkie. But I don't think yer' goin' be moving for a while.'_ Gajeel waited a bit before turning towards the guild. He was about to enter when he felt something sinister surround the area. He turned and his eyes widened when the debris that buried natsu suddenly exploded. Natsu stood there slouching slightly. This was bad, really bad.

He stepped out of the pile and looked gajeel dead in the eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine when he stared at the pink-haired bastard. If there was one thing that anybody should know, It was to never, I repeat, NEVER, piss off natsu dragneel.

Gajeel's instincts soon kicked in and were telling him to screw the mission and save himself. Gajeel was debating whether to do what his guts were telling him to do or save his pride as a man and finish the job. He gave natsu another look before choosing what seemed like the best idea.

Gajeel raised both his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Look dragneel, I don't exactly want to die anytime soon. I rather choose life then kidnap that heartfilia chick any day. But let me tell yer' something. The Phantom Lord master isn't going to be happy and is going to try and take her himself..." Gajeel watched natsu warily as he put his hands down. It took a few minutes, but it seemed like natsu didn't see gajeel as a threat anymore because he relaxed instantly. The ominous aura that was surrounding him and the area dissipated just as quickly as it came, however, his eyes told a different story. If made any wrong moves, he would wipe him off the face of earthland.

Gajeel let out a breath of relief before whistling. Aria and Sol appeared behind him. They weren't looking too hot either, Sol and Aria both had bruises everywhere on their bodies. Their faces looked horrendous. A woman wearing blue appeared. Rain soon began to fall heavily and the woman opened her mouth.

"Drip Drip Drop. Juvia is Juvia. Juvia is a water woman. Juvia is also part of the Elemental Four. Drip Drip Drop." Gajeel placed a hand on juvia's shoulder and grunted, "We should go. there's no point in even doing this mission. I'll be damned if I have to die an early death." Aria was still crying but kept silent. Sol shivered as he stared at him. Juvia stared straight at natsu before nodding. "Please do forgive Juvia's rudeness. We were just doing what we were told."

Gajeel paused a bit before a crazy ass smirk appeared on his face. Juvia seemed to realize and immediately held out a hand, "Please forgive juvia for this. Water Lock!"

Natsu didn't have the chance to react when he suddenly found himself in a bubble of water. He covered his mouth with wide eyes before glaring at juvia with a killer look. "Gajeel-san. Please go get her."

Gajeel gave natsu a shit eating grin and waved her off, " Thanks water woman. Aria, follow me. Sol, go get that bitch and take her back to Jose."

"Oui~" Sol, despite his injuries, disappeared into the ground slowly. Gajeel licked his lips before he walked into the guild with aria. Just as they stepped into the guild, everyone attacked.

Aria used his magic to wipe out half of the guild just like that. Master had enough and used his magic to help his children, but Aria had other plans. "Metsu!" Many of the mages cried out in surprise or pain as they were sent flying. Gajeel was having the time of his life as he took down people one by one.

Gajeel saw Sol appear behind lucy and grab her. He quickly covered her mouth before dragging her with him. Happy saw her and cried out in surprise, attracting everyone's attention.

"Lucy!" Before lucy disappeared, Aoi grabbed her leg, causing him to go with her.

Kiyoshi fainted while Tatsuo paled, "AOI! CHO!"

Gajeel snickered. This was great. He suddenly heard a girlish scream and turned towards the sound. He didn't know why, but the voice made him shiver. He saw a short blue-haired girl use magic as she tried to help titania. _'_

 _Oh look, it's a shrimp...'_ He grinned and rushed forward.

Levy was too preoccupied with helping Erza to see what happens around her. "Solid Scrip: Lightning!" A bolt of lightning was sent towards Aria quickly, she was hoping that it would hit but to her dismay, He moved, letting the bolt strike is the cloak.

Levy was huffing because she had already used too much magic. "Levy! Look Out!"

"Eh?" Levy turned when she heard Droy shout her name. Instead of seeing Droy, she found herself looking at muscles. _'oh shit-'_ The next thing she knew, a fist crashes into her stomach, effectively knocking her out.

Gajeel picked up the unconscious girl and shouted, "Aria! Get Juvia and Leave! We got what we came for." Aria nodded before rushing out, only for him to be sent back.

Gajeel stiffened when he saw a soaking wet natsu walk into the guild, dragging a severely injured and unconscious juvia. _'Fucking Hell!'_

Gajeel didn't waste a second as he burst through the ceiling. He gave everyone one last look before he jumped up and disappeared.

Natsu stared up at the ceiling before snarling. Juvia woke up just as she was sent flying. She yelped in pain as she landed on gray who yelped in surprise and crashed into the wall. Natsu picked up Aria before slamming him into the floor. He repeated the action several times before Makarov coughed. He tensed before dropping the half-dead dark mage on the ground. Master frowned as he looked around the guild sadly.

"My children. Two of our mages have been kidnapped. Phantom Lord has gone too far this time. THIS MEANS WAR!" Everyone roared in fury.

Tatsuo was crying to himself while kiyoshi punched the ground. Mira saw this and brought them into a hug, "Don't worry, they will be safe. Fairy Tail will do anything to save their family." The two males nodded as tears ran down their cheeks. Juvia groaned as she sat up. Most of the mages tensed while some blushed. Underneath her, gray groaned in pain before opening his eyes. Juvia felt something warm on her chest and looked down to see two pale hands on her breasts. Gray did the same and froze. They both stared at each other before he screamed and pushed her off.

Juvia's face was a deep red. She covered her mouth as steamed rose from her head.

"Nice Going Gray! Nyahaha!"

"Nice Job!"

Gray's face flushed scarlet. He waved his hands, "It was an accident. AN ACCIDENT!" Cana laughed, "Yea right! Look at what you're doing stripper!"

"Huh?" Gray looked down and saw that he was in his underwear. "Oh Shit!"

"Gray want's to do IT with ya girl!" Juvia couldn't take it and collapse right then and there. Hearts started to form around her and she started to mutter "gray-sama" and "he touched juvia's breasts". Despite the injuries and the situation at hand, everyone laughed. Kiyoshi and tatsuo were chuckling slightly.

Makarov smiled at the scene and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is in a better mood. We are going to go and save or nakama!" Everyone roared in agreement and started to get up. Some of the people got to work on helping the injured.

Natsu looked up at master and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to go and save blondie and those brats."

Master sighed before nodding, "You may go... But!" Natsu crossed his arms and stared. Master nodded towards mirajane, Erza, elfman and gray, "They must go with you. They are the only ones in here that aren't severely injured."

Natsu glanced at hem before scoffing. "Whatever." He then turned and walked out. Happy looked up at him before flying up, "Master! I'm going with natsu!" Tatsuo and Kiyoshi looked at happy before looking at each other.

They both stood up and looked at him with confidence, "So are we!" Master narrowed his eyes in disagreement, "I can't let you possible go with them. It's too dangerous." Tatsuo made a fist while kiyoshi's face turned red, "WE HAVE TOO! They took my little brother and baby sister!"

Master looked at them before sighing. Mirajane laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry master, We're here. We'll keep them out of harm's way." Master stared at her. After a few minutes, he shook his head, "Fine. You three may go with them." They smiled and bowed, "Thank you!" They all looked at each other before rushing out.

Master watched them all leave with a heavy heart, _'Please be safe my children.'_

* * *

It didn't take long for them to catch up to natsu.

Everyone silently followed natsu. They could tell that he was notably pissed. Gray looked at him and was about to say something when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He grunted when a heavy pressure landed on him, "Gray-sama! Please let juvia come with you! I can help you!" "J-Juvia?! G-Get off me you crazy woman!" They all gawked as juvia held a panicked gray. Some of them chortled while Mirajane squealed and muttered something about a new Otp.

Natsu twitched before he snarled, gaining their attention. "We don't have time for fun and games. Let's get a damn move on. Who knows what that bastard could be doing to them."

Gray stood up with juvia who released him. She walked forward and stared at natsu. Natsu stared right back before looking away. Mira, erza and happy smiled at what he did. "Juvia can show you the way. Juvia will also try and get gajeel-san to leave them alone." They all looked at each other before nodding.

They all started running, with juvia and natsu in front.

It took a while, but they saw a enormous building in the distance. "That is juvia's guild." They all sped up. Natsu, with his enhanced hearing, could hear two girls screaming in pain, a baby crying and a groaning Aoi.

Natsu growled darkly and sprinted with the others.

 _'Hang on luce.. I'm coming!'_

 **This was most likely rushed so I apologize. I just wanted to hurry and finish this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories of you my dear child

**I am proud of my last chapter, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it very much. I'm doing my best to throw in different twists and stuff like that. After this chapter or whatever, I'll add some romance with the other pairings. Let us continue. (I'm going to edit everything later)**

* * *

"gihihihi, This is rather fun. Wouldn't you agree bunny-girl? shorty?" Gajeel was currently holding a struggling Aoi in one hand and Cho in the other. Cho was wailing in fear and agony as she hung from her right leg. Aoi roared in frustration as he tried to get out of the iron dragon slayers grip. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he reached for the infant out of desperation, "LET HER GO!"

Levy was on the floor breathing heavily. Gajeel had did a number on them as soon as they had arrived. Levy was on her hands and knees shaking. She turned her head to see lucy clutching her arm in pain. Lucy was glaring furiously at gajeel. Levy did the same and grit her teeth together as pain shot up her stomach and legs. She was sweating bullets as she tried to cope with the pain.

"STOP IT!" Aoi screamed in horror as he watched gajeel lift the baby up so that she was staring at her red, tear-stained face. Cho was still shrieking until she saw his red eyes. Gajeel had this annoyed expression on his face but he frowned. Despite him beating the shit out of the girls and attempting to knock out the kid, he knew better than to harm a defenseless infant.

He sighed and walked over to the girls and dropped Aoi in a corner away from them. He immediately slammed his foot against Aoi's head, forcefully knocking him out cold. Gajeel gazed at him for a bit in thought before the wailing of Cho brought back his attention. He grunted as he squatted down and flipped Cho so she was upright carefully.

Cho sobbing started to quiet down as she stared at the rough looking older male. Tears were still falling from her face but she couldn't help but stare at the apologetic look in his red eyes. It was still before cho cooed at him, causing him to grin softly. Levy and Lucy stared in shock.

From the angle that they were sitting, It looked like he was about to do something terrible. Well to levy at least. All Lucy could see was cho's face. She watched as the infants face brightened slightly. Fear still littered her eyes, but there was another emotion that showed.

And that emotion was Fascination.

Baby Cho was fascinated by the big bad black steel gajeel.

Levy and Lucy watched silently before a sudden realization invaded their thoughts. This was their chance to escape!

Both lucy and levy fought to stand, grunting when pain flared from the many bruises that adorned their skin. Without really thinking, Levy took a deep breath and slowly picked up a piece of wood that had dropped when he was "roughing" them up.

Lucy kept an eye on cho who was cooing softly at the oblivious male.

As the two mages crept forward towards them, cho glimpsed over his shoulder. Once her eyes met Lucy's, the expression immediately changed from a wary curiosity to an excited, joyful one.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as cho squealed with happiness, her tiny hands opened and closed as she reaching over the slayer's shoulder. Lucy and levy stilled when gajeel slowly turned his head. His red eyes narrowed and pierced them. Before he could really react, levy ran over and smacked his head in the head with the piece of wood while lucy snatched cho away from his hands. She then ran over to Aoi and seized the back of his shirt before sprinting.

Levy hit him once more before dropping the now splintered piece and made a mad dash for lucy. Terror made its way up their spine when they heard a dark, animalistic growl and the sound of heavy feet behind them. Lucy glanced over at levy and saw that she was huffing and puffing. She looked like she was about to topple over in exhaustion and pain. Bruises and cuts decorated her legs and stomach. She wasn't in any better shape than she was.

Making a last decision, Lucy shoved Cho, who let out a startled cry, into the unsuspected Levy's arms. Lucy summoned whatever strength she had left to toss Aoi towards the door. He woke up with a start and grunted when he landed on the floor harshly. His vision was blurry as he tried to comprehend what the flippin' hell just happened. Just as his vision cleared, small hands and shouting filled his senses. A blob of blue and pink filled his vision before it pulled back, revealing an injured and tired levy and crying Cho.

 _'Why is cho crying? Why am I on the ground?'_

However, Before he could ask himself any more questions, the sound of a shriek rung through his body. "Get up Aoi! We need to go. NOW!" Aoi sat up swiftly when levy pushed a sobbing Cho into his arms. He looked around and stiffened when he saw lucy on the ground in front of them, clawing viciously at a furious gajeel. Levy pushed him again, urging him to get up. "We need to go and get help! Please! Runaway Aoi!"

The next thing they knew, lucy flew past them and hit the concrete wall with a sickening thwack.

A silent scream escaped her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell unconscious, dropping to the floor heavily with her face down. "LU-CHAN!"

Cho reached towards lucy with shaky hands and wailed. She babbled before frustration bloomed on her face. She continued to babble before something astonishing happened.

"mmm...Mmmm...L..L.." Aoi and levy gawked with wide eyes.

 _'don't tell me... She's trying to call for lucy?!'_

Cho's face turned red in frustration as she attempted to get the words out.

"L...Loo... L-lu! LU LU LU!" Aoi looked at her in astonishment and gasped. Levy was Just as surprised as Cho screamed "Lu" at the top of her lungs in excitement.

She waved her tiny arms around joyfully as she chanted the name. Cho stared at lucy as she expected her to look up and praise her for her amazing achievement. However, when lucy didn't react to the call, she frowned, a small whimper came out of her mouth before she called her again, but louder. When she didn't get a reaction the second time, She started to struggle against Aoi worriedly. She started to frantically reach for the blonde.

The sound of heavy footsteps brought their attention back to the dragon slayer behind them. Gajeel immediately rushed at them with a roar.

"Aoi! Get Cho out of here! GO!" Levy scrambled to her feet with Aoi and rolled out of the way as gajeel's attack hit the wall, sending them flying.

"B-but!" He glanced at lucy with a fearful look then back at levy. "Just...Please GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Levy used her magic quickly, "Solid Scrip: Oil!" The word Oil appeared suddenly in front of here. An extensive amount of black oil shot out of the word and went straight for gajeel.

He cackled and didn't bother to dodge the oil, thinking that it wasn't going to do much damage, and collided with it head-on.

"Gihihi! What the hell is oil going to do squirt?" Levy smirked when she saw gajeel slowing down. "Oil slows you down you bucket of bolts! Let's take this chance to escape Aoi!" Gajeel's eyes widened in shock as he slowly became immobilized. Aoi jumped up quickly and handed a sobbing cho to levy. He then went to lucy and slowly lifted her up, making sure that she was on his back. Once he was standing, levy and Aoi looked at each other before running towards the door.

Gajeel watched them furiously as they ran out the door and started to struggle. He snarled loudly, "SOL! GET THOSE SONS OF BITCHES RIGHT NOW!"

Sol appeared from the ground and nodded, "Right away non-non." He slowly merged back into the ground and out of sight. Gajeel stared down at himself before he tensed up. He slowly inched his way forward before he forced his entire body out of the oil. He turned his nose up in disgust as the oil filled the air, attacking his senses.

 _'I'm going to kill that blue-headed bitch.'_

He immediately went through the door and ran after them.

* * *

Juvia, natsu and everyone else that was with them ran until they were right in front of the guild doors. Natsu didn't hesitate as he kicked the door right off its hinges. As it collided with the ground, it made a loud bang that reverberated around the guild, surprising the members inside.

It took a moment for the members of Phantom Lord to start attacking. Natsu stood there as the others rushed off past him to strike.

Many of the mages had weapons. Erza had summoned her swords and started to take out members one by one. Gray was shooting ice left and right like there was no tomorrow.

"Erza! Gray! We're going ahead with natsu to locate them!"

Gray and Erza spared a glance towards the rest of the rescue team before nodding, "Hurry and go find them! We'll take care of things here!" They were already moving before gray could finish.

Natsu twitched when he heard a babies scream and a yelp coming from above. "Juvia thinks that they're upstairs somewhere. We must hurry and help them! Juvia will try to stop Gajeel and Sol!" They quickly darted up the stairs and ran down a hallway.

Natsu could distinctly hear someone cry in pain, along with an infuriated roar and someone shouting out a spell.

* * *

"Forget About Us Aoi! Just Take Cho and Run! Solid script: Bullet!"

A loud explosion resounded throughout the guild.

Everyone shielded their faces from the unexpected force behind the blast before looking forward. A curled up body came out of nowhere and struck both Kiyoshi and Tatsuo harshly, making them fly back and smack into elfman who caught them.

The three that were on the ground groaned in pain and a wail echoed around them. The scream got louder and louder and everyone that was nearby was forced to their knees. They desperately attempted to block out the noise, but it pierced them. It pierced their very souls.

Natsu was snarling as he covered his ears tightly. The sound of glass shattering covered the entire guild. The whole building pulsed and vibrated because of the wail. The only ones that weren't affected were Kiyoshi and tatsuo.

"This scream..." They moved from under the curled up body and gasped. The curled up body was none other than Aoi. And the wailing was from Cho.

"AOI! C-CHO!" Both Kiyoshi and tatsuo cried tears of joy as they pulled them towards themselves.

Aoi groaned in pain before looking at them, "T-tasuo? Kiyoshi?"

"That's right! We're here now!" Aoi sat up with Cho carefully. Cho was sobbing into his shirt and babbling. "L-Lu! Lu!" Tatsuo and kiyoshi stiffened, "Did...Did she just?" Aoi's eyes widened. He sprung up and ran off in the direction he came from with Cho.

The two older siblings panicked and ran after him, "Stop! Come back! Shit, Tatsuo! you need to run after them and help. I'll get everyone moving soon!" Tatsuo didn't wait any longer before he was chasing down his younger siblings. Kiyoshi looked at them before he radiated a faint green. The radiance expanded and washed over everyone. "Nature's dragon healing: Restoration!" Slowly, everyone recovered from the wailing and stood up on unsteady legs.

Natsu snarled at him and shoved him against the wall harshly.

Him shoving Kiyoshi into the wall startled everyone greatly. "What the fuck are you?! you will answer me right here, right now!" Kiyoshi stiffened under Natsu's grip before sighing. "C-can we do this later? I promise to tell you, but we have to go after my brothers and sister." Natsu stared at him with dark eyes before letting him go. Kiyoshi coughed as natsu walked away from them angrily. Mirajane went over to Kiyoshi to help him up before they followed the angry slayer.

Another explosion and screaming happened, making everyone run towards the sounds of fighting. Juvia came to a door and flung it open forcefully. Everyone's eyes widened in shock while Natsu's eyes narrowed in fury. Lucy, Levy, Aoi, and Cho were on one side of the large room. Natsu almost felt his heart stop when he saw the state lucy was in. She was a complete and bloody mess. Wounds covered her body from head to toe. Blood trickled out of the cuts at a very sluggish speed. Her eyes were open slightly and she was standing in front of an unconscious Aoi and a weeping Cho. Levy was also unconscious but she looked alright.

 _'She probably used too much magic..'_

On the other side of the room, Sol was out cold. He was slumped against the wall with white eyes. In the middle of it was a snarling Tatsuo and Gajeel. Tatsuo was glowing a silvery blue. Scales of the same color covered the sides of his face, neck, and arms. His eyes shone an electric blue.

"Ice Dragons Roar!"

"Iron dragons Roar!"

A blue, almost white colored roar that was made of ice and snow collided with a black colored roar that was filled with tiny pieces of metal. The two roars forced them to fly back. Gajeel yelped when he crashed into the wall. Tatsuo, on the other hand, crashed into a barely standing lucy.

They yelped and hit the wall harshly. They groaned as they slid down. "Tatsuo!" "LUCE!" Natsu roared as he ran over with Kiyoshi. Tatsuo quickly moved out of the way as natsu pulled a groaning lucy to him. "Shit." Kiyoshi tensed when he saw Aoi and Cho. Lucy looked up to see pink hair and troubled onyx eyes. "...Natsu?" He let out a sigh of relief before glaring at gajeel.

"Natsu. I'll take care of them.." He looked up to see kiyoshi staring down at them in worry and fury. Natsu hesitated for only a moment before he stood up. Lucy was propped up against the wall and groaned. Cho's ears twitched, the sound of a familiar sigh made her stop weeping and snap her head towards the sound.

As soon as her eyes met the eyes of the blonde, She squealed and brightened up with so much excitement, everyone -not Natsu- smiled. Cho crept over to lucy and started to chant her name.

"Lu! Lu Lu Lu LU!" Lucy's eyes widened in shock before she laughed airily. She gingerly placed Cho on her lap and beamed with delight, "Can you say that again sweetie?" Cho hugged the blonde and continued to say the name.

Lucy teared up and hugged the baby closely, "Good job. What a good girl! You said my name Cho! You did such a good job!" Cho couldn't help but puff her tiny chest out proudly at the praise. Cho babbled as lucy brushed her head affectionately.

Kiyoshi smiled before he glowed green again. He held out a hand and took a deep breath, "Nature Dragons Healing: Restoration!" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as a gentle wave of magic engulfed her entire body. It expanded so it reached both Aoi and levy who were out. It was a while when the glow around them dissipated to the air.

Lucy looked at her body and saw that she was all healed. She felt good as new! She stood up with Cho and cradled the happy child in her arms before glaring at Gajeel who was waiting patiently.

"Gajeel-san!" his eyes widened with surprise and shock when he saw juvia glaring at him.

"W-water Woman?! What are you doing with these fairies?" Gajeel stared at juvia angrily.

Juvia stepped forward fearlessly and crossed her arms. "Juvia decided that she was going to stop this once and for all. Juvia will not stand for you to hurt Juvia's precious Gray-sama and Heartfilia-san! Juvia will quit Phantom lord and join Fairy tail so she can be with Gray-sama! Please gajeel-san... Please come back with Juvia. You don't have to do what phantom lord tells you!"

Gajeel stared at her bewildered. This was the first time he's seen her stand up proudly. Her depressing aura wasn't there anymore either.

Lucy watched in surprise and waited to see what would happen next. Gajeel stared juvia down before sighing. "I.. I don't know about that Juvia. Jose ain't going to be too happy about this."

Juvia smiled softly, "Master Jose can't do anything to us anymore. Juvia promised everyone that she was going to help bring them back home. Fairy tail welcomed juvia with open arms. Juvia feels at home in fairy tail! Home gajeel-san! I never had a home before!"

"You guys want a home to come too?" Everyone turned so they faced levy, who was slowly standing up with Lucy's help. Aoi was up surprisingly and was watching gajeel warily.

Juvia turned to levy and nodded happily, "Juvia always wanted a home. Juvia would do anything to have a family like yours!" After a moment of silence, juvia shyly added, "Gajeel-san also want's a place to call home." Gajeel glared, "Watch it ju-" Juvia cut him off with a smile.

"Juvia and gajeel-san were always together when we were kids. We had no one, just each other. Master jose found us one day and took us in. He claimed that Phantom lord was a family." Juvia paused and frowned a bit, "Juvia regrets joining this guild after she has seen yours. You all were like a family... Juvia wants that very much." Gajeel stared at the ground with a blank look.

He fisted his hands towards his side before releasing a heavy sigh. "The water woman is right." This made everyone turn their attention to gajeel.

He had crossed his arms and looked annoyed, "We want out of this dump." They all stared at both juvia and Gajeel.

The first person to move was levy. She stalked over to gajeel and once she in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at his face with calculating eyes. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her cautiously. Levy gazed at his face, studying it carefully. He shifted slightly since he wasn't used to people just staring at him directly like that.

To everyone's surprise, she suddenly held out a hand. Gajeel stared at the hand blankly before looking at her.

Levy didn't break eye contact and continued to stare at him. Gajeel tensed before he slowly grabbed her hand gently. this made levy smile softly, "I forgive you black steel gajeel. We'll take you to fairy tail!" Juvia cheered and his eyes widened. Was he going to join fairy tail? Seriously? And the tiny blue-haired woman was going to forgive him?

Lucy giggled and called out. "I forgive you too gajeel! I understand that you were doing what you were ordered to do. I'm not the type to hold grudges." Gajeel snapped his head up to stare at lucy. Gajeel's eyes softened before he looked away, "tch.. Whatever."

Levy looked back at lucy. The two girls looked at each other before giggling. Cho was asleep now. Aoi huffed and grumbled under his breath, "I guess I gotta forgive you too.." Gajeel couldn't help but smirk before a huge explosion shook the building. They screamed in surprise as it creaked and trembled.

Gray and Erza burst through the doors, "We need to Go! This damn place is about to come down!" "That damn bastard Jose shot a cannon at his own guild!"

Juvia gasped in shock, "Juvia can't believe this! He really did it?!" Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now's not the time to worry, we need to get the fuck out of here unless you want to be buried alive." Juvia nodded. "Juvia understands."

With that, everyone rushed out of the doors as quickly as possible. Everything started to crumble as their feet hit the floor.

Levy and lucy were lagging behind because they still had some injuries, and lucy was carrying Cho who was whimpering. Levy didn't want to leave them behind so she kept pace with lucy. Gajeel and natsu realized that they were lagging and growled in frustration before they each grabbed someone.

Gajeel threw levy onto his shoulders, causing her shriek in surprise and Natsu swept lucy off her feet, holding her bridal-style. They then ran until they reached the entrance.

Many of Phantom Lords mages were already gone. The ceiling had started to cave in and lucy screamed when a beam fell down. Natsu tightened his gripped and jumped out of the way. He stumbled when the ground shook but he continued to run.

They rushed out of the guild seconds before the entire building had collapsed. They coughed and stared at the now destroyed dark guild. Juvia stared at the building sadly before shaking her head.

Gajeel saw this a frowned before he yelped. "Dammit Shrimp! Alright Alright! I'm putting ya down see?!" He dropped levy on the ground and she glared furiously at him before huffing. She muttered some colorful words as she stood up.

Erza stared at gajeel for a bit with surprise and caution, "Let's hurry and return to the guild. Master is waiting for our return."

Gray and erza's eyes lingered on gajeel with hate. Levy and lucy saw this and spoke up. "Gajeel is on our side guys."

"Yea, We already forgave him. Aoi did as well, right?" Aoi nodded. Erza and gray looked at them slightly before turning their attention back to gajeel. "I guess so."

Cho looked over at gajeel for a bit before she raised her hands and cooed at him.

Lucy chuckled when she saw her action and levy kicked gajeel's legs. He jumped and glared at levy, only to see her gesturing to Cho. He looked over and saw the baby cooing at him. Gajeel wasn't sure what to do.

Lucy saw his uneasiness and giggled, "It's alright gajeel. We saw you holding Cho earlier. She looked curious." Lucy held cho out so gajeel could take her.

When he came closer, natsu growled out as a warning. Lucy threw him a small glare and smiled when gajeel took cho. Cho immediately curled up into the dragon slayer and instantly fell asleep.

Lucy, levy, Tatsuo, Kiyoshi, Aoi and himself looked at Cho in surprise.

Kiyoshi whined quietly, "what is the world coming too?!"

The girls chuckled to themselves as they continued to walk to the guild.

It was relatively quiet when they reached the guild. Erza paused a bit suddenly, making everyone cast curious glances towards her. Natsu, gajeel, and the boys tensed up and growled.

"MOVE!" Everyone jumped out of the way just as several phantoms landed were they once were. They looked up and gasped. Dark shadows were floating around the guild. The all had a body figured, they wore what they guessed was armor and they each had a sword. There were at least 200 phantoms that surrounded them and the guild.

Bisca and alzack came out suddenly, "Everyone inside right now! Phantom Lord suddenly attacked the guild while you guys went out to go rescue the girls and the kid!" They started to shoot at the phantoms that were moving towards them.

Gajeel growled, "I know where that José bastard is. I heard a bit of his plan earlier. He's in this walking palace thing and he plans on destroying the guild if plan A didn't work in his favor." Gray stiffened while the others stared at him in shock.

Levy gulped, "We won't let him do what he wants! We'll protect fairy tail!" Juvia glanced at lucy slightly and frowned, "The only reason why mas- err, José is doing this is because he wants lucy-san." Lucy tensed up and grit her teeth.

Natsu felt her tense and looked down at her. He could see the anger and sadness in her glossy brown eyes. He stayed silent for a bit before he set her down, surprising lucy. He muttered quietly so lucy was the only one that could hear him, "Don't worry lucy... I'll take that bastard down and the person who hired him." Lucy stared at him before looking away. "...Natsu... Leave the one who hired phantom lord to me. I know exactly who he is." she gripped her skirt, looking up at the sky with burning eyes.

Lucy turned so she was facing everyone, "Guys. I'm so sorry that you all are being dragged into this mess." She bowed low, tears started to fall from her eyes to the ground. Everyone in the guild looked at lucy with surprised, questioning stares.

She straightened her back and took a deep breath, "My father is the one who hired those bastards," Lucy glanced at gajeel and juvia slightly, "No offense to you guys." They both muttered a none taken. "So um... My father is Jude Heartfilia." Master hummed to himself and stroked his chin, "So you're the daughter of the owner of the Heartfilia Konzern?" Lucy nodded softly, "I have some sort of idea on why he wants to bring me back all of a sudden."

Erza crossed her arms, "And what would be that reason?" Lucy frowned, "He most likely wants to marry me off so he could gain more money and stay rich."

Levy blinked, "So in other words, He wants you to come back for an arranged marriage?"

Lucy scowled and glared at the ground, "That's right. That bastard only cares about money. It's money this, and money that. He never gave a damn about me!"

Mirajane placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned softly, "He had to love you at one point, right?" Lucy stayed quiet. He really did never gave two shits about her, but... She did remember how caring he used to be when her mother was alive.

She shuddered at the memory of his expression when her mom died that day. He had looked so hurt and angry. When he looked at lucy, he had immediately lashed out and tried to strangle her. He kept yelling about how I killed her and that If I wasn't born then she would still be there. The maids that were nearby had worked together to pull him away and usher lucy away from the madman.

Lucy hadn't stopped crying for 5 days. After that incident with him, she hid inside of her room and only came out when the maids dragged her out of the room in frilly pink stuffy gowns.

She hated her father with every fiber of her being.

Mirajane probably realized that she had a pretty bad past and pulled her into a hug, snapping lucy out of the dreadful memories of her childhood. She heard mira coo at her, telling her that things were going to be fine. Her cheeks suddenly felt cold and wet. She lifted her hand and touched her left cheek.

 _'Tears? I was crying?'_ Lucy took a few minutes to collect herself before she pulled away from the warm embrace. "thank you mira, I'm fine now." Mira smiled, "Anytime lucy. and we aren't angry with you. We'll do what we can to protect you." The guild roared in agreement, smiles were on everyone's faces, including Natsu's.

Lucy smiled softly, "Thank you..."

A huge explosion went off outside of the guild. Some of the members gasped in surprise. The ones who went out to save lucy and the others ran out first. Lucy and levy followed after them quickly. A giant machine was in the distance. A massive cannon was pointing towards the guild and the sound of Jose's voice rung out throughout the area.

"I see that the fairy scums came out to play. It seems like you all have reclaimed my prize. But I must ask that you return her this once. If you hand over the girl, no one gets 's hurt and we can continue on with our lives." Natsu growled at this and stood in front of lucy.

Makarov walked out and stood in front of Fairy tail. "I must disagree Jose. There will never be a time when I hand over one of my children to the enemy. But if you insist, then I guess we must go to war. You have gone too far this time. You first kidnap four of my children, you harm them, and now you threaten my guild."

Silence covered the area before the sound of José's voice rung out again, "Is this how we're going to play Makarov? Then I'll give you and those pathetic taste of what I'm made of!" the sound of something starting filled everyone's ears. The inside of the cannon suddenly started to glow a bright blue.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!"

Erza ran forward and changed her armor, "Requip: Adamantine Armor! I'll try to hold off this blast!" Erza grounded her feet together and slammed her shields together, allowing a massive barrier to appeared.

Before they could blink, A deafening sound rang out as the cannon fired a large magic blast at the guild. The blast collided with the barrier, almost sending erza flying. She stood her ground and let out a battle cry as she pushed. Her armor slowly started to crack from the force of the blast. A piece of armor fell off of her body, her shield along with the barrier started to crack slowly. The pressure that she felt was making her lose her footing. Finally, the barrier shattered and sent erza flying. She rolled across the ground before coming to a stop in front of a shocked gray. "ERZA!"

Luckily, the blast from the cannon ended. The sound of Jose's voice came back as a cackle, "do you see now you pathetic fairies?! You can't win! The next blast will happen in five minutes. I _will_ call off the attack if you give me the brat." Natsu stared at erza with a hidden rage. Lucy was on her knees, covering her mouth as she sobbed silently.

Levy stood up tall with fury, "We Will NEVER Hand Lu-chan Over To Someone Like You!"

"Protecting your guild-mates is MANLY!"

"Juvia Won't let You Do What You Want Anymore!"

"WE WILL PROTECT LUCY!"

Lucy couldn't stop the new stream of tears that escaped her eyes. Natsu looked up at the machine and snarled darkly, "I'll take that sonovabitch down myself." Happy flew up and grabbed natsu before he took off towards the giant weapon.

Gajeel, Juvia, Tatsuo, Kiyoshi, Mirajane, and Elfman took off after the raging ball of dark flames. Levy grabbed lucy and pulled her out of the way just as a phantom crashed into the ground. "Don't worry Lu-chan! Just leave it to them! They're going to take care of things!" Gray picked up erza and glanced at lucy, "For now, we need to defend the guild." Lucy nodded. She watched gray carry erza inside before she wiped her face. Determination shone in her eyes. Lucy and levy ran inside the guild for cover while some of the remaining ones outside attacked the phantoms.

Aoi was sitting in a corner holding Cho in his lap. Cho was looking around the guild with excitement and squealed when she saw lucy in the distance. "Lu! Lu!"

Lucy heard the childish voice and smiled as she turned her head. Aoi nodded towards them slightly before standing up, he then walked over and handed the struggling baby to lucy.

She cradled the infant and giggled, "Hey Cho!"

"Lu!" Cho held Lucy's face towards her and stared with a serious expression. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise before they softened, "I'm alright cho, I'm not hurt. The scary man isn't going to do anything to me." Cho continued to stare at her for a bit before a smile made its way onto her face.

"Lu! Lu! Saph!" Lucy giggled while levy and Aoi's eyes widened with amusement and surprise, "She must really like lucy if she's suddenly talking." Aoi simply nodded, he didn't bother to say anything and just watched the exchange.

Lucy walked to the bar and set cho down. She immediately started to play with her by making silly faces and tickling her. Levy looked at the guild doors and sighed.

* * *

Happy flew above the cannon and dropped natsu, who landed silently on top of the massive weapon. "You can go back now. It's too dangerous for a cat like you to be here." Happy silently glanced at natsu, "I don't think so natsu. I can help too ya know! I'm just as much as a fairy tail mage as you are!" Natsu glared at happy before he sighed, "tch. Let's just hurry. This bastard needs to pay for doing this to lucy."

Happy smiled slightly as he followed natsu. _'He seriously likes her. It's ridiculous how he tries to keep up the tough act..'_ Happy thought for a second, _'and how he's remarkably dense. I wonder.'_

Natsu stealthily ran into the cannon, his black scarf trailing behind him. He continued until he appeared into a room. In the middle of the room stood a massive lacrima.

Happy murmured quietly, "Is this the thing that replenishes the cannon?" Natsu didn't respond. He was staring at the thing with a blank expression. He suddenly tensed and jumped out of the way when a eruption of fire landed in the place he was previously standing. He turned and saw a man snickering. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall.

"What an honor! the dark and scary chaos dragon slayer has come to play!"

Natsu stayed silent before he looked away and proceeded to head towards the lacrima. Happy hovered near the entrance quietly as he watched the intruder. "Hey! Pinkie! Don't ignore me damn it!" Happy gulped and uttered a, 'I'm going to find the others' before he raced out.

Natsu stopped walking and a surge of dark energy burst into the room. Black and blue flames slowly enveloped natsu as he turned. The man stiffened when he saw Natsu's eyes, his pupils were like slits, a killer intent was swimming in his dark eyes. He gulped before standing up straight.

"Ahem. My name is Totomaru! I'm the last member of the elemental 4. I must say that you sir, are at an extreme disadvantage." The man called totomaru smirked.

Natsu stared at him blankly, "Don't waste my time trash. If you know what's good for you, I recommend that you run away while you still can." Totomaru sneered, "Oh yea? And why would I possibly want to do that?" Natsu lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as the massive lacrima exploded into tens of millions of tiny pieces.

Totomaru paled when natsu looked up. "Because I'm going to bring this piece of shit to the ground."

* * *

Happy flew until he was outside. He hovered for a second before sighing. He was going to have to come back later just in case. Happy looked around and saw the others running towards the machine. He flew down and called out to them, "Guys!"

Everyone looked up and stopped in their tracks. "Natsu's already fighting. I think there are other lacrimas inside." Juvia stepped forward, "There are exactly 7. I'm guessing natsu-san already destroyed the lacrima that powered the cannon?"

Happy nodded, "Aye sir!"

"Alright, so now there's 6 more left. Juvia suggests that everyone splits up and destroys a lacrima." Gajeel frowned, "Oi. Water woman, you forgot about the important thing!" Juvia glared at gajeel slightly.

"We also need to destroy Grimoire Heart." Juvia nodded, "That is the main source of jose's power. Juvia thinks it's in the lower area on the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK ll..."

Everyone looked at juvia and gajeel with a confused expression. Tatsuo tilted his head, "Um... Super mage giant...What?"

Juvia blushed out of embarrassment while gajeel simply tsked, "Don't look at us. The dumbass we used to call master named it."

"Juvia is embarrassed by the name, to be honest."

Everyone nodded and started saying stuff like, 'I would be too'.

Mirajane cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Let's not get sidetracked here. We need to go help natsu out. I don't think he knows that there are others located through the... Giant Phantom.." Everyone nodded in agreement. Mirajane changed into her satan soul and grabbed elfman before flying up. Gajeel and juvia used their magic to launch them into the air. Happy grabbed both kiyoshi and tatsuo before following the others.

"Alright everybody! We are going to split up here. I need someone to also let natsu know about the grimoire heart as well."

Happy muttered a 'that's if he doesn't go berserk and destroy the entire building.'

Everyone heard him and nodded in agreement. The last time he completely obliterated an entire building was when they were kids, right before natsu got happy. Gray was being a dumbass and stole Natsu's scarf after the master had warned them not too.

That day, natsu had destroyed the entire guild and a few buildings that were nearby in his outrage. Mirajane shook her head, placing a hand on her cheek, "Let's hope that it never happens again." Elfman nodded.

Once they had the plan, they all went their separate ways. Happy flew off to return to natsu.

* * *

Kiyoshi ran quickly into the building and down a hallway. He could hear someone, probably natsu, fighting. He continued to run until he appeared into a room. A giant lacrima stood proudly in the center of the room.

He walked in and looked around quietly. The room was pretty big. It was enough to fit the damn lacrima.

He walked towards it and studied it silently. _'Never knew that lacrima's could be this big... well, better finish this now so I can get back to Cho and aoi.'_

He placed a hand on the surface firmly, the surface felt cold to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could feel the energy of the lacrima surround the room. He summoned some vines and moved them towards the giant crystal ball. One of the vines tapped it. Kiyoshi moved back so he was from a safe distance and sent a wave of magic into the air. the vines pulsed and the violently started to attack the crystal.

After a while, he stopped the attack to examine the ball. There were barely any scratches on the surface.

He decided that if anything could break it, it would be his roar. He moved his legs so that one was behind him, foot pointing towards the wall. He took a deep breath as he leaned back, he gathered energy from the plants outside before he brought his upper body forward, his mouth opened and a light green magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Nature's dragons roar!" His roar was filled with razor-sharp leaves. Mixed in with some of his magic, it looked majestic as it slammed into the lacrima. sharp leaves struck the surface, some piercing through while others simply damaged the surface.

Once his roar was done, he summoned his vines and let them attack the lacrima. Fortunately, it started to crack as each vine stuck it with force. A small hole appeared in the lacrima and kiyoshi sent all of his vines into the hole, filling the lacrima to the brim.

It immediately exploded into tiny pieces, causing him to cheer.

"That took too long. I'm getting rusty. I have to train more and practice. my roar should have destroyed it."

He sweat-dropped, "Sorry Shizen. I'm a failure as a nature dragon slayer." Kiyoshi chuckled when he remembered his calm and sweet mother dragon. She was so patient with him. He remembered a few times when she snapped and would use every plant in the forest to destroy a dark guild that would attack them.

He smiled sadly as he held out his wrist, A bracelet rested there. It was wooden with a variety of large and small emerald gems, which formed the shape of a dragon. The dragon curled around a larger stone, which was a sapphire. The color of his mothers' eyes. The crystal blue eyes that held hope and joy and every positive emotion that was out there. She was always happy, there had never been a day when she was sad. Except for the night before she disappeared.

He had woken up to the sound of singing. He remembers how heartbroken he was when he saw her crying as she sung out to the stars. He had feigned sleep when she turned to look at him. He heard her go over to him, resting her head next to his tiny body.

He remembers what she had said to him that night.

 _"I love you, my dear precious child. I am so glad that I was able to meet you, and raise you into the fine young man you are now. I want you to remember that no matter where I am, I will always be with you, watching over you, praying for your safety. Don't ever let sadness stop you. Don't ever let the negative emotions get to you. Watch over those that you care for, no matter what. Protect them. Show them all of the wonderful things in life. I will leave you a gift. It's a bracelet, made from my scales. The gems are from the lake nearby. And the sapphire is from my treasure. Wear it as a reminder that I will always be there. I Love You So Much Kiyoshi."_

She then started to sing a lullaby softly.

Tears fell down his cheeks as the memories faded. "Don't worry Shizen. I will never, ever forget you. No matter what."

Kiyoshi wiped his eyes before he walked out, singing the same lullaby his mother would sing.

* * *

Tatsuo walked down the halls slowly, looking out for any signs of danger. He sighed softly when he heard an explosion in the distance.

 _'Kiyoshi must be done. I better hurry so he doesn't leave me behind.'_

He picked up the pace before he found a set of giant oak doors at the end of the hallway. He looked up at the door before he pushed it open. A lacrima sat in the center of the room.

It glowed a soft yellow, making the entire room have a yellow tint to it.

Tatsuo walked forward until he was a few feet away from it. He didn't hesitate as his fists glowed an icy blue, frost covered his hands as he leaped up and struck the lacrima roughly. It didn't crack or anything when he dropped down, not even a scratch.

He frowned before he charged again and struck the ball harshly. He backed up to look at his work and saw that it really only left a few scratches. This made him frown even more.

"Why the hell is it not breaking?" He took a deep breath, the room suddenly grew cold, ice appeared under him, making its way towards the lacrima. It slowly covered the entire thing before spikes erupted from it.

It pierced the crystal from all sides, causing it to explode. Tatsuo yelped in surprise as he was sent flying into the wall. He groaned when his head slammed heavily against the wall. He stood up, holding his head and glared at the empty space.

"Kori would skewer me is he saw this.." He giggled.

Kori was an ice and snow dragon. He was a rather large, slim, snowy white dragon with tints of icy blue. He was a rather funny dragon. Child-like really. he would always joke around and do weird stuff, like, one time. He had made an ice sculpture of himself. It would have made every artistic person in the entire world cringe and cry. It didn't even look like a dragon, it literally looked like a blobfish.

Tatsuo was on the floor crying with laughter while Kori was nodding at his creation.

He couldn't help but laugh as he remembers Kori's face when he showed it to one of the humans that would visit him and himself. Kori was in the corner in his cave crying and saying things about 'mean little men' and 'that was my best one yet'.

Tatsuo was on the ground as he howled with laughter. The memories were great. Tatsuo started to calm down as he remembered the night before he disappeared. Kori had looked kinda upset that day. He was by the snowy mountains, buried under the snow. He would bury himself in snow if he was really upset about something, which wasn't uncommon for the child-like dragon. He remembers when Kori had came out of his snow blanket and picked him up.

They flew up so that they were on top of the mountain, staring out into the horizon. Kori had suddenly started to tell him jokes and stories of his adventures when he was only a child. He smiled at the memory. Kori had then took him to the base of the mountains, where a small town stayed.

Kori had told him that they were going to stay there overnight. Kori had this silly smile as they fell asleep. The next day, when he woke up, instead of hearing the cheerful voice of his father, or seeing the silly grin on his dragon face, he was met with faces of different people.

Tatsuo was on the snowy ground in nothing but shorts. He was terrified when he saw people surround him. He frowned. He remembered when a woman handed him something. Said that when they found him, it was on his stomach.

Tatsuo looked down at his chest and held up a necklace. It was a beauty. Shards of crystals hung from the necklace. Tiny blue and beads were next to each crystal. Two whites on the ends and two blues in the middle, making four. There were three crystals. The middle was bigger than the others. Inside was a scale from his father. It reflected in the light. The other two changed colors in the light.

Tatsuo smiled as he stared at the scale. "Love you too, you silly dragon."

He jumped up and stretched, "Now's not the time to remember the past. I need to go catch up with kiyoshi."

With that, he walked out with a bounce in his steps.

* * *

 **Timeskip~**

Everyone was done and we're currently trying to find the grimoire heart.

"Dammit water woman! Where the hell is it?!"

"Don't look at Juvia! Juvia isn't sure where it could be!"

"Will you both shut up!? We're almost there."

"Fighting isn't MANLY!"

"SHUT UP ELFMAN!"

"Oh dear..."

They all ran until they appeared in what seemed like the main room of the building. They all gasped when they were met with Jose, who was sitting in a chair smirking. He crossed his legs and glanced at juvia and gajeel. "Ah, I see that you two have done your jobs. You have done well Black steel. Rain woman." Gajeel growled while juvia glared.

Mirajane walked forward and gave him a death glare, "Jose. We will take you and this place down." He chuckled. "You may have stopped my cannon, but you don't honestly think you can defeat me... Do you? I like to see you pathetic fairies try and stop me. Dark Pulse!"

* * *

Totomaru he held his hand up, "I Won't let you do what you want!" All of a sudden, an orange flame shot out of a magic circle and hit natsu in the face, sending him back. A disgusting smell made its way into Natsu's sensitive nose. The scent smelled like a combination of dog shit, vomit, and a corpse. Natsu felt bile crawl its way up is throat, leaving a burning sensation at the back of his throat.

Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes as he forced the disgusting liquid back down his throat. A menacing growl escaped his lips as he stood up. One hand covered his nose and mouth as the other was on the wall for support. Totomaru cackled and started to taunt the already pissed slayer, "Nyahaha! What's the matter buddy? Was the smell too much for your nose?" Natsu's eyes snapped over to totomaru darkly.

He snickered while he waved a hand, "I got more where that came from pal!" He immediately summoned blue fire and launched it at natsu. He jumped away just as the blue fire hit the wall with a boom. The wall slowly turned into ice. Totomaru didn't give natsu the chance to examine the wall as he sent one ball of blue and orange flames after another.

Natsu tsked as he maneuvered around the balls of fire easily, keeping his eyes on totomaru who was frowning. Out of nowhere, natsu felt something slippery under his feet, with a startled yelp, he tripped on the ice that was on the floor and was sent to the wall as an orange flame hit him dead on.

He hissed in pain as his foot, the one that stepped on the ice, slowly froze over. Frostbite bit at his leg and toes. The smell of the orange flame wasn't helping him at all. It was overwhelming all of his senses.

Totomaru burst into a fit of laughter, "This is awesome! This is just awesome! I'm beating the most dangerous person in fairy tail! Ahahahaha!"

Natsu started to lose feeling in his foot and shin as he stood up. No way in hell was he going to let this bastard get away with this.

Ignoring the pain, he dashed forward and sucker punched totomaru with a black and blue flaming fist. He let out a strangled cry as he was sent back into the opposite wall.

Groaning, he slowly stood up and growled at natsu, he then proceeded in taking out his concealed katana. He swung it around a few times before he set the blade on fire. Different colored flames appeared on the blade, causing him to smirk. "Let's see how you can fair with this."

He suddenly disappeared into thin air. Natsu's senses were on high alert as he stood still. He immediately jumped to the right as the blade swung down from behind him.

The ground exploded, causing natsu to fly back a bit. He succeeded in landing on his feet but was a bit too late considering totomaru was already next to him. He swung, hitting Natsu's sides.

When the blade made contact with his side, it exploded, causing him to scream out in pain because of the ice that suddenly appeared.

He hit the wall harshly with a crack. Totomaru's hand that wasn't holding his katana, held a purple flame. He snickered as he threw it at a dizzy natsu. Natsu's instincts kicked in as he rolled away from it. The purple flame formed into a net as soon as it made contact with the ground.

Natsu jumped away as another purple flame appeared in his spot. One by one, balls of purple flames were launched at him at a rapid pace.

Natsu dodged them all quickly, however, he was too focused on dodging that he didn't see the blue flame coming at him. It hit him right in the chest. He snarled in agony as the ice-coated his chest. It left a burning sensation that the dragon slayer wasn't used too.

Out of the blue, the sound of something cracking filled his ears.

He slowly looked down only to see his scarf freeze over. Totomaru was in front of him without him noticing and hit him with his katana. Natsu watched with wide eyes as the katana made its way towards his scarf. Out of desperation, which was a rare emotion to the chaos dragon slayer, he leaning back far enough so that the blade didn't hit him or the scarf.

But to his horror, the tip of the blade grazed the tip of his scarf. The fringes of the scarf snapped off and slowly hit the ground. Natsu felt his heart stop as he watched that little bit of the scarf break into tiny pieces. something in totomaru forced him to stop and back away towards a safe distance.

The air was silent as natsu stared at the ends of his scarf.

Now, others may think that it wasn't such a big deal. That it's only a scarf and that it could be fixed. It _Can_ be fixed, but the scarf was something precious. It was something very precious to him. The scarf was from his father Acnologia. Right before the dark dragon disappeared, he gave the scarf to him.

Memories of his time with acnologia filled his mind. Feelings that he had buried deep inside of his heart resurfaced. Then, totomaru said something that made him snap completely, "Once I'm done with you, I'll go get that blonde bimbo. Heh, Even though he said he wants us to bring her back, I don't think he'll mind if she wasn't in one piece. I'll make her an obedient little bitch."

The image of the blonde filled his head, completely taking over his thoughts. Any thoughts about his father and scarf were gone. The memories of lucy smiling, laughing, being angry, and crying filled his head.

His head lowered, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Out of nowhere, a massive wave of dark energy filled the room. Black scales that faded into blue started to appear over his skin slowly. Black and blue flames covered his entire body as he shook. His knuckles turned white and a dark, sinister growl escaped from him.

Totomaru felt like he was suffocating because of all of the dark energy that was in the room.

It was even worse than Jose's when he was pissed off. Totomaru fell to his knees as he gasped. He felt a cold chill run down his spine and he broke out in a cold sweat.

Natsu looked up and his eyes were black. there was not a hint of white in his eyes, which scared totomaru shitless.

Natsu suddenly roared. It was a furious roar. totomaru felt it in his very bones, the entire building shook from the force of the roar.

* * *

Explosions erupted from the ground in the direction his hand swiped. They all screamed out in pain as they were sent flying in different directions. Kiyoshi grit his teeth as he summoned his vines. A few went to grab the mages while the majority of them went to attack Jose. Jose was dodging them quickly, but he was having a bit of trouble because they had started to move faster with each hit.

Kiyoshi stretched out his hand and swiped right, the vines followed his movement, crashing into José's side and sent him flying into the wall. The vines set them down and immediately joined the others to attack.

Tatsuo dashed forward with gajeel when José stepped out of the debris and used their dragon slayer magic to attack. Elfman used his beast arm and slammed it into the ground, causing a small earthquake that headed straight for the distracted José.

Jose sensed the attack and moved out of the way, causing it to hit tatsuo who was sent flying. "Tatsuo!" Kiyoshi tsked and slammed his foot down, "Plant Spike!" A wave of plants erupted from the ground, surrounding Jose and the area near him. Large Spikes erupted from the leaves rapidly. Jose let out a shocked yelp as he moved away, the spikes tore at his clothes and skin.

"Dark pulse!" Like last time, when José swiped his arm right, a wave of explosions followed, destroying the plants.

"Ice dragon's secret art: Avalanche!" out of nowhere, a massive way of snow crashed from the ceiling and landed heavily on top of José. Juvia grinned. Since the snow was water, she was able to control it. She used the snow to her advantage and made it so it compacted tightly together, making sure that he didn't have room to move. A sudden rumble shook the ground and a beam of dark energy blast out of the snow and towards juvia.

Mirajane tackled juvia out of the way just in time as it hit the wall. It exploded, creating a giant hole. Jose stepped out of the snow. He looked at them darkly, "I'm going to kill you all!"

Before they could do anything, a sudden roar echoed through the room, along with a massive wave of dark energy that followed, bringing everyone to their knees. They all shivered in fear, jose tensed in his place.

Happy suddenly flew in with a panicked expression, "Guys! We have to leave right now! Natsu snapped! You guys don't want to be here when he comes. He already took down some dude named totomaru. We need to go no-"

BOOM!

They all screamed in surprise. Tatsuo and gajeel jumped up, senses on high alert. Kiyoshi grabbed juvia and bolted. Tatsuo did the same with a pale face. The dragon side of gajeel was whining and was trying to get him to flee. "Get yer asses movin! You heard the damn cat! I'm not sticking around to see what happens." With that, gajeel booked it on out of there. Mirajane and elfman looked at each other before they did the same, happy in tow.

Jose gulped when he saw a shadow walk out of the debris. There stood natsu. What really scared jose senseless was the fact the natsu was glowing black. Blue markings covered his body. He stood tall and glared at jose with so much hatred and rage, it was surprising that he didn't die. behind him was a giant black beating heart. Jose paled immensely when he saw it.

Natsu suddenly growled darkly, "I should kill you. I should make it that you wish you never lived. But I'm not going to do that because then luce would be afraid of me." His snake-like eyes pierced Jose's very soul, "I really should kill you, for putting her through something like that. I can also take out all of my anger out on you. but I'm not. You're going to turn your pathetic ass in." Natsu's magic pulsed in the air as he turned. He made a fist and punched the hell out of the heart, causing it to explode into bits.

Jose screamed in pain, clutching at his chest. The building started to falter before the entire place started to shake and groan. Natsu then proceeded to grab jose by the shirt, and slam his forehead against his, effectively knocking him unconscious. Natsu through him out of the building, happy catching him.

Natsu turned and let out a monstrous roar, destroying everything in its path. The building gave away and collapsed.

* * *

Everyone in the guild watched in amazement as the building collapsed. The phantoms that were attacking them started to disappear one by one slowly. Lucy, who was holding a sleeping cho, and many others walked out of the guild.

Lucy frowned. Where was natsu? Did he even make it? And what about happy? And the others?

7 figures appeared in the distance. Something was hovering beside them, seeming to hold what looked like a body. Once the bodies and the flying person stepped out of the dust, the entire guild erupted into cheers.

Lucy handed Cho to aoi before running with levy, gray, and Aoi.

Lucy beamed brightly, her smile stretched across her face, reaching her eyes. She jumped and tackled the surprised natsu. They landed with a thud and she laughed, tears streaming down her face. Natsu stared at her with surprise before they softened, a small smile appeared on his face.

Levy hugged gajeel in excitement, startling the iron dragon slayer. "You're back! You guys did it!"

Gray pulled juvia into a hug, causing her to squeal and melt. He panicked when she melted into a puddle.

Kiyoshi and Tatsuo hugged Aoi and cho with bright smiles. elfman roared, "MAN!" Mirajane hugged elfman and everyone else.

"THEY DID IT!"

Makarov came out just as happy dropped Jose on the ground. Natsu held lucy as he sat up, wincing in pain because of the frostbite. Lucy suddenly pulled away and was examining his injuries with a guilty expression. "..I'm sorry natsu.. You got hurt because of me."

Natsu put both of his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face so that her eyes connected with his. He still had the soft smile, "It's alright luce. It was worth it if that means that I get to see your many expressions and spend more time with you as a... as a friend."

Lucy teared up at that and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder as she cried silently. Natsu held her close before he looked up, wiping any expression off of his face. He gently rubbed circles on her back as he glared at jose. Makarov sighed.

Gajeel took the liberty to tie jose's hands and legs with metal bands. They waited a bit until the magic council came and arrested jose, "Makarov, I must say that you handled this fairly well. We'll take him away now, we'll be expecting you very soon for a meeting."

Makarov simply waved at him as he stared at his partially destroyed guild. He turned suddenly and grin, "Guess we have to rebuild!"

Cana cheered," BIGGER BAR!"

"Bigger guild hall?"

"Oh oh! We can add a bigger pool to the back!"

"Bigger Stage!"

"REDECORATING IS MANLY!"

"LET'S GET TO WORK!"

"AYE SIR!"

Lucy giggled as she stood up, helping natsu in the process. Kiyoshi went over and healed him and restored the scarf.

Cho woke up so Aoi handed her to gajeel who snickered. Cho babbled quietly and squealed as she played with his long mane. Natsu smiled softly at the sight before him. Everyone was happy and having the time of their lives.

Happy hovered next to him, "You okay now natsu? It's been a really long time since you..."

"I know little buddy.. I know."

Happy landed on the ground so he was standing, "What do you think lucy is going to do about her dad?"

Natsu stared at lucy quietly. Lucy was laughing at gajeel since Cho had vomited milk all over his face. "I don't know happy. She might go to him soon to talk."

"Are we going with her?"

Natsu looked down at happy and they both smirked, "You know it buddy. I can't simply let her leave us just like that."

"Aye sir!" Happy flew up and flew over so he could torment lucy. Lucy reacted and started to chase after him with a playful, angry expression. Natsu chuckled to himself and turned to leave when he felt someone jump on his back. his arms automatically wrapped around smooth, creamy bare thighs.

The smell of honey and flowers filled his senses. "And where do you think you're going Mr. I-have-no-friends?" Natsu turned his head slightly so he could stare at lucy. She was grinning brightly as she hung onto his back.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I'm going home. I don't have a reason to stay."

"Then let's go to my house! Happy is coming by later once he's done eating fish."

He stared at her before shaking his head in defeat. He murmured fine and they both were on their way.

* * *

Lucy sat on the floor in a gray t-shirt that said, 'I want you to know that someone cares, not me but someone.' In big white bold letters and white shorts while natsu and happy was laying on the bed asleep. It had gotten dark not too long ago.

 _'The celebration at the guild probably ended'_

Lucy hummed to herself quietly as she read the last bit of the book levy had lent to her. She closed the book and stretched, bones popping in some places.

She shook herself off before she put the book away and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Once she finished, she cleaned the cup and put it away before walking into the room. Lucy took off Natsu's scarf and folded it before placing it on the nightstand that was by the bed.

She sat down on the bed softly and looked at Natsu's face. His face looked so calm and peaceful. He looked...babyish really.

Lucy giggled as she looked at happy, he was at the end of the bed curled up into a small ball. He muttered something every once in a while that was about fish. she smiled and pet his soft blue fur. She kissed the top of his head and giggled when he purred softly.

She turned her attention back to natsu and started to pet his pink hair. Despite the spikes, it was extremely soft.

 _'Such soft hair. wow, I'm jealous of a guys hair.'_ she giggled to herself before getting under the covers.

Lucy leaned over and kissed his forehead, before whispering, "thank you natsu. I appreciate what you did today. Tomorrow I'm going home to talk to my father."

She was about to pull away when natsu started talking, "Will you come back?" Startled, lucy gasped and looked down at natsu. His eyes were opened, but what surprised her was the vulnerable sound of his voice. The expression literally broke her heart. He looked so terrified, yet at the same time hopeful.

Tears were at the corners of his eyes as he sat up, keeping eye contact. "you.. you will come back right? Y-you won't leave like...acnologia did with me right? You won't leave like lisanna?"

 _'A-acnologia? his dad? And how did lisanna leave him?'_

Lucy wanted to ask but when the heartbroken expression on his face made her smile softly. A motherly smile really. She pulled him into a tight hug, "I will be back. Don't you worry. I'll come back. And when I do come back tomorrow, we can hang at my place okay? I'm not going anywhere natsu."

Natsu nodded, stuffing his face into her neck and took a deep breath of her scent, "Okay lucy. Happy and I will be waiting for you. If you don't come back, I'll come bring you back myself."

Lucy giggled and nodded, "You do that natsu. I'll gladly come back home to you and happy."

Lucy heard his breathing slow down.

 _'He fell asleep..'_ Lucy tried to pull away to lay him down, but instead, once she laid down, he pulled her closer to him.

He buried his face in her hair and unintentionally took a whiff of her scent.

Lucy got a face full of his chest. _'He smell's like cinnamon...or is it spices? oh well.'_ Lucy snuggled into him and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. Yes, I made Kiyoshi and Tatsuo dragon slayers. Cho has a super scream, if you watch teen titans, there's an episode of when Raven had to babysit some kids. The boy with the blanket had a supersonic scream or whatever it's called. I used that for baby Cho. I have no idea on what I'm going to do for Aoi. I thought about making him a water dragon slayer, but then I thought otherwise. Thank you all for reading this story of mine. See you next chapter! Also, I know the chapter title sucks.**


	10. Not an update sadly

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to rewrite chapter 3 and any other chapters that are in first person, but I don't know. Should I leave it as it is and just focus on writing the next chapter?

Let me guys know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
